When Your Sun Turns Black
by BrookeScott134
Summary: Sometimes people play hard to get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real, but sometimes, for some of us, we play too hard.
1. Ignorance Is Bliss

When Your Sun Turns Black

This story is written by** brookescott134** and **Brucas46Forever**. We hope you enjoy this as much as we did. Comments are _**greatly**_ appreciated.

**Summary:** Sometimes people play hard-to-get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real, but sometimes, for some of us, we play too hard.

**Rating:** T

**Chapter One:** Ignorance Is Bliss

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said _

_Nothing's gonna make this right again _

_Please don't turn your back _

_I can't believe it's hard _

_Just to talk to you _

_But you don't understand_

_-"Perfect" by Simple Plan_

It was just another day for the two; another day of waking up to each other's backs; another day of pretending this was just a faze and they would work through it; another day of skirting around the issue of why mommy and daddy didn't hug or kiss anymore. It was another day of not being happy; it was just another day.

Brooke struggled to juggle the gruesome amount of paperwork in her hands as she held the phone between her shoulder and ear. "Yes. Yes, I will call you then. And make sure—"

There was a knock at the door.

"Hold on a second, Bridget," Brooke said into the phone. "Yes?" she called to the door.

Her secretary appeared through the doorway, silver rimmed glasses shining in the fluorescent office light. "Mrs. Scott, your husband left a message for you. He says he needs you to pick up the kids from school today because he has an important conference."

Brooke let out a frustrated groan. "One day. I just needed him to do it _one_ day," she vented. "If he calls back, tell him I actually need to speak to him this time," Brooke said the as her assistant, Melinda, nodded, exiting the room.

Lucas sighed as shuffled through the loads of paper spilled out in different directions on his desk. The head of the company was coming in today to see Lucas' finished product, and everything was a complete mess. He hadn't had his usual dose of coffee this morning, he forgot his wallet at home, he couldn't pick up the kids this afternoon because of the conference, and he couldn't find the paper he needed. The stress was building up and he was going crazy. Just then he remembered something else. Damn, he thought.

"Gabriella!" he called.

The brunette women poked her head through the door. "Yes?"

"Call my wife again and tell her the kids have a half day today so she'll have to pick them up an hour early."

"Yes, sir." And she rushed to do as she was told.

"Yes?" Brooke questions as she answers the intercom.

"Mrs. Scott, your husband says—"

"Ugh, let me talk to him," the feisty woman demands.

Lucas was put on the line. He sighs as he realizes he has to convince his wife to pick up their kids; not an easy task to do—the convincing, that is. "Hello," he says into the phone, and Brooke can tell he sounds stressed.

"Nice to finally actually get to talk to you," Brooke said, clearly rather upset with him as she sat at her mahogany desk, continuing to type away on the other end.

"Listen, Brooke. I'm quite busy. I just need you to—"

"To pick up the kids . . . again. Yeah, I know. Lucas, this has to stop. I have so much work I have to get done and every day I end up having to bring the kids home with me because you can't pull your self away long enough to pick them up."

"I know, I know. Look, I'm sorry, but this is really important."

"And my job isn't? I have a show in two weeks, Lucas. A show that I am nowhere _near_ ready for," Brooke stressed.

"Brooke, there is no way I can pick them up today. Can't you just take some time off or something?"

"Oh yeah, sure, Lucas," she said sarcastically. "Because it's really just that easy. No, don't you worry. I will take time off _again_, so don't worry your self, okay? I will pick up the kids once _again_ and I will see you later, probably once the kids have already eaten, had their baths, and are already in bed . . . but I will see you later."

"Brooke—" He was clearly frustrated, but she wasn't putting up with him now.

"Whatever, Lucas. Just _do_ me a favor and sleep on the couch tonight. It's not like there's a point to us sharing a bed anymore anyway," she said and hung up, not wanting to hear anything else from him.

Brooke drove down the quiet roads of North Carolina with her two children in the back seat of her large SUV, Shelby, their seven year old, telling her happily about her day, explaining all about her first experience with a new kind of paint the teacher had introduced to the class that day, while Landon, their five year old boy, played happily with his action figure, completely content in his carseat.

"Mommy, is daddy coming home early tonight?" Shelby asked innocently.

"I don't know, baby," Brooke said looking through the review mirror at her dark haired daughter. She smiled softly at her. Brooke knew how much Shelby missed her dad. The little girl might have been the spitting image of Brooke, but she was a daddy's girl through and through. The only problem was that Lucas was hardly there to enjoy that fact.

"Aw, man, I wanted to show him the picture I drew today. Look, mommy. It's you, daddy, Landon, and me. And I wrote: Big Happy Family. I can write now, mommy," she informed her mother.

"That is great, Shelb," Brooke said giving her a large, fake smile. They hadn't been a big, happy family for a long time now, and as Brooke pulled into the drive way of the large house, Lucas' missing car proved that fact.

The house was quiet and dark when Lucas entered at 2 in the morning. He could see leftover dinner on the table, but he didn't really have an appetite. He tiptoed quietly through the dark corridors of his house and stopped when he passed by his children's room. He walked over to each and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads, careful not to wake them up. He unbuttoned his shirt as he walked back to his room. Exhausted from a long day at work, he was ready to hit the sheets. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, stopping when the other occupant of it stirred.

"I didn't think you were coming home," she said in a raspy, sleepy voice, her eyes not opening as she spoke. Her back was to him, like always, as she was cuddled to her pillow instead of her husband.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up at work," he said, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder.

"Don't," she said, pulling away from him. "It is two in the morning . . . and your not the one who had to explain to your crying seven year old daughter that daddy really did want to be home to tuck her in to bed and not at the office with his buddies," she spat.

He sighed a bit angrily. "The guys just wanted to go out for a beer. It was no big deal. I'm home, aren't I?" He decided to ignore her comment about his daughter. He loved her, and she knew so. That was the most important thing, right?

"So a beer with the guys is more important to you then dinner with your family. That is really great Lucas."

"You misunderstood me, Brooke. The head of the company really liked my project. The guys decided for a little celebration. That's all."

"So your cell phone was broken then?" she questioned, knowing full well that he is guilty.

"I . . . uh, I must have forgotten in it in the car," was the best he could come up with.

"Whatever, Lucas. I think the couch is probably the best spot for you tonight."

"Come on, Brooke. Don't be like that." He tries to reach out to her again.

"No, I am sick of this, Lucas," she said pulling away again. "Just go."

He sighs and gets up, grabbing a sheet and pillow on his way out. The couch was his bed for the night, but not to worry. He has gotten pretty used to it by now.

Brooke awoke the next morning to roll into the cold spot that her husband rarely ever kept warm anymore. She groaned softly as she let her eyes open, adjusting to the light, sitting up in the bed. She let out a yawn, stretching her body against the cotton sheets.

Lucas sighed and wiped a hand across his face, his tired eyes staring at the computer screen before him. Last night had really taken a toll on him. He hadn't expected Brooke to act so harshly, but in actuality, he didn't really blame her. She just frustrated him sometimes, though. He had had an excellent time at work, the presentation having gone excellently, and then his buddies decided to celebrate. What was the harm in that?

Brooke slipped on her think silk robe and walked down stairs. It was a little past six and yet there was no sign of Lucas. She figured he had probably left for work already. He always left at this time and it upset Brooke that he never stayed for breakfast. She never saw her husband; her kids never saw their father; and he honestly seemed to make no effort to change that.

Since his work was going so well, he decided he could use a break now. He stood and picked up his Armani coat from around the chair, lifting it up to put it on himself. He picked up his keys, checked to make sure his wallet was in his back pocket, and walked to the door. "Gabriella, I'm going out. Save any messages I receive, okay?"

"Sure thing, boss," she called happily.

He strolled through the corridor and made his way down the building. Fishing for something in his pocket, he took out his cell phone, which was ringing at the moment.

"Hello," Lucas answered.

"Hey, dude. What's up?" The voice of his half brother rang into the other end of the phone.

"Nothing. I just decided to take a day off of work."

"So are you going to go spend sometime with Brooke and the kids?"

"Well, I, uh, was hoping you would be off. I thought maybe we could have some brother bonding time."

"Well, from what I hear, you need some bonding time with your wife and kids, man."

"Oh, and where are you hearing this from, Nathan?"

"It doesn't matter where I'm hearing it from, Lucas. What matters is that you fix it."

"There's nothing to fix, Nathan. I have a perfectly happy, family."

"Whatever you say man . . . but I would talk to Brooke, but that is just me."

"Listen, Nate, honestly, things with Brooke and I are fine. Last night she just got pissed because I was out late. But that's perfectly understandable."

"What about the night before when you stayed on _my _couch?"

"Okay, seriously, what's going on man?"

"Nothing. Just forget I brought anything up. Meet me at the river court in 20?" Nathan said, deciding not into this one, knowing he wouldn't win. They all knew things weren't right with Lucas and Brooke, and they were all just wanting for Lucas to realize it himself.

"Yeah, see you there," Lucas said. He turned off the phone, a quizzical look on his face. He didn't understand what all the questioning was about. Him and Brooke were fine. They just had normal arguments like any normal couple. Why couldn't Nathan see that?

Haley huffed angrily as she chased the five-year-old boy. "Austin Scott! Get over here right now!" He stopped running and turned around, his blue eyes gleaming with mischief. He lifted his little hands up and placed them on the side of his face, spreading out his fingers and sticking his tongue out at his fuming mother, taunting her. "Why you—" she was cut off by the doorbell ringing. "You stay right there," she demanded, pointing her finger at him. She stalked towards the door, opening it to reveal a very pregnant Peyton on the other side. "Hey, Peyton," she said quickly before turning away and back inside her home.

"Well thanks for the invite," laughed Peyton.

Haley ignored that. She lifted her hands to her head, pulling at her dirty blond hair. "He's driving me nuts," she enunciated slowly.

"Oh, Haley, that's just what 5 year old are meant to do."

Peyton chuckled, looking at the little boy. He was now out in the backyard, making an effort to climb the big tree. "Wait," she said as she came to a realization, "shouldn't he be in school?"

"Yeah, he should," replied Haley. "But the little wart faked sick, and me, being the clueless mother that I am, believed him."

"Poor little Haley," Peyton teased.

"Peyton, I don't know what to do. He's driving me and Nathan crazy," she whined.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you had him. What? Three wasn't enough?" Peyton said, sitting down on the couch with her friend.

"Peyton, you and I both know Tree Hill has the most un-effective birth control pills." She paused and looked warily at Peyton as a crash was heard from outside. Haley groaned.

Peyton laughed. "He is fine," she assured the frantic mother as she peered at the boy through the open window. "So, have you heard from Brooke lately?" she asked, effectively changing the subject.

Haley sighed. "Sadly, not much. She's been pretty busy, what with her job and taking care of the household and tending to the kids all by herself." Her tone had a slight bitter taste to it.

"It's funny. I always would have pictured it the other way around. You know, like, Brooke off doing her own thing, leaving Lucas to take care of the kids. Instead, Lucas leaves her to do everything. I don't know how she does it; I really don't. Don't get me wrong, I love Lucas and all, but seriously, when is he going to pull his head out of his ass?"

"He's too stubborn to realize his marriage is falling apart. And it's seriously killing Brooke. I don't know how much longer she can hold up. You know, Brooke, though. Always playing tough. She won't admit to it, but I know she's scared their spark might have died out," Haley said softly.

"I think she knows it already has and she is just trying to act like it is still there. She can't do that to her kids," Peyton sighed. "I just hate that she won't just open up about it to anyone. I mean, she just holds it all in and puts on her infamous Brooke Scott smile and acts like everything is okay."

"Yeah, but, like you said, maybe she just needs to act like it's okay, for her kids, and ultimately, for herself."

"Yeah, but it still makes me want to hit Lucas just the same," Peyton said with a sigh. They both dazed off for a second, thinking about their beloved friend and her failing marriage. "Well, I will let you tend to your little bundle of joy," she said sarcastically. "I'll talk to you later." She stood up, placing a hand on her back to steady herself as she did so.

"Okay, Peyton. I'll see you later," Haley said standing up to walk her friend to the door.

The day passed quickly for Brooke and before she knew it, her kids were sitting at the table doing their homework as she prepared dinner, still no sign of Lucas.

"Hey, guys, you want to help me clean up before dinner?" Brooke asked, walking over to the table where her kids were sitting, papers and crayons scattered all over the expensive deep oak table.

Just then, the door opens, and Lucas walked in, shoulders broad, and head held high. "Hey, kids," he greeted.

"Daddy!" yelled Shelby, running up to her dad to hug him by the waist. Landon did the same, and Lucas relished in the feeling of having his children close by.

"Your home," Landon said.

"Well, of course I am, son. Where else would I want to be?"

Brooke let out a subtle huff at that statement as she continued clearing the table, leaving the warm welcome her husband was receiving to her kids. In her eyes, he neither deserved it nor did she feel the need to give it to him. This was the first time he was home before dark in as long as she could remember, and that peeved her beyond belief.

The act didn't go unnoticed by Lucas, and his eyes looked warily to her. She seemed troubled, he thought, and he wondered what could be bothering her. Once his kids returned to their seats on the dinner table, he walked over to his short-tempered wife. "Hey, Brooke," he said carefully. "How was your day?" Lucas moved closer to her, hoping to comfort her with his touch.

"It was fine," she said simply, easily maneuvering her way out of his reach as she busied herself with the cleaning the last things off the table. She then set down the sliverware for all of them. "I called your office today . . . to see if you wanted to have lunch, and you know what Gabby told me?" Brooke said as she continued to prepared the table for dinner, avoiding eye contact.

Lucas could sense the anger emitting off of Brooke, and he decided to play along for his own safety. "Um, what'd she say?"

"Well, she told me that you finally decided to take a day off, and that you had left hours before . . . But when I tried calling your cell, it was off." Her voice suggested she was real angry, and he didn't want to say the wrong thing now.

Damn, he thought. He knew he was in trouble now. "Well, the battery died and—"

"I am sure it did," she said sarcastically with a subtle eye roll as she made her way over to the stove. "So, Lucas . . . where'd you go?" She still didn't look directly at him as she talked.

"I, uh, went down to the River court with Nate," he said. He didn't understand exactly what he did wrong, but he figured it was because he came home a little late. He turned to the side, opening the refrigerator, and, looking for something to drink, he muttered, "Didn't know that wasn't allowed."

"Maybe if you were ever home it would be fine, but seeing as how somedays it's hard to even remember what you look like, it would have been nice to actually have gotten to see you and spend some time with you today. Now that you're home, though, I'm actually kind of wishing you would leave again," she spit bitterly, pushing past him and setting the plates down for her kids with a sweet smile to both of them, trying to cover the fact that mommy and daddy were fighting once more.

"Brooke," he called after her. She ignored him as she walked through the house, aiming for the comfort of her room. He followed her, though, still calling out her name. "Brooke," he repeated. He called out again, and yet she ignored him. Catching up to her, he grabbed her arm at the elbow and turned her around to face him. "Brooke, what's going on?"

"Go eat with your kids," she demanded. "_They_ deserve that. Just leave_ me_ the hell alone right now before you push too far, okay, because I am so not in the mood right now, Lucas. I am so mad with you, it isn't even funny, so just go, okay? Spend time with your kids. Maybe you will get lucky and they will actually remember who the hell you are," Brooke spat, ripping her arm away and continuing up the stairs.

Lucas stared back in total shock. He had no clue what set her off so bad. He came home a little late, but it was a small mistake. Did it deserve this much attention? He sighed sadly and returned to the kitchen, giving his two kids a reassuring smile as he sat down to eat with them for the first time in God knows how long.

Brooke came down after a few minutes, needing to take a breath. However, she was afraid of what would happen if she was around Lucas any longer. After all, with her kids right there, there really wasn't much she was willing to do or let them see. So after cooling off she went back down, put on her fake smile and refused to even look at Lucas, displaying all of her attention on her kids instead. The "family" finished their meal, the kids running off to play, leaving Brooke to clean up. Not saying a word to Lucas, she took the plates off the table and carried them over to the sink, the soap and the water mixing to create a white cloud of bubbles over the dirty dishes sitting in the elegant stainless steal sink.

Lucas stayed seated, smiling at his kids as they left the table to go color in the living room. He could hear their giggles, and it brought a smile to his face.

_**Clank **_

Standing over the sink, she scrubbed and scrubbed, her long sleeves rolled up so they wouldn't get wet. Setting the plate on the divider inside the sink, she grabbed the sponge and pressed hard into the glass plate and began a series of rough strokes. The water rushed down the pipe, its temperature almost hot enough to melt butter. The plate shined in the light, yet still she scrubbed. And as she scrubbed, he stood by, watching her every move. He didn't say a word, for he was scared he would trigger an atomic bomb. Minutes passed, and still she scrubbed.

_**Clank**_

The dishes sounded again.

"Brooke, are we going to talk about this like sensible people or not?" Her strokes became more violent. "Brooke, calm down—" he said, walking towards her.

"Calm down? Are you serious, Lucas?!" She said, now fuming at him, stopping the scrubbing for a second.

"Yes, I'm serious," he replies, his own anger rising. "So I didn't answer my phone, so what? So, I came home a little late. Big deal. I don't see why we need to blow this all out of proportion."

"You don't see why we should blow this out of proportion!?" she raged. "God, the fact that you don't know that our marriage is obviously failing is the worst part of this." She paused. Count to ten, she told herself. "You want to know why I'm blowing this out of proportion? Hm?" She paused again, and her anger built back up. "Because this isn't the fucking first time Lucas! This is like the tenth time this month alone! Damn it, Lucas," she cursed. "If it wasn't for those two kids you can bet your ass you would have been done a long time ago and I can guarantee you . . . if you don't pull your head out of your ass really quick, me and you and this marriage are over. And you and count on that," she threatened, throwing the sponge at him. "You can finish the dishes, _hot shot_."The sarcasm was like poison dripping from her lips. She pushed past him and out of the kitchen.

Lucas stared at her, too stunned to move. Should he go after her? Console her? Or should he let her sleep it off? Let her breathe and let the anger wear away? He didn't know what to do at this point, and his mind was spinning with questions. Since when has this been bothering her? Is it even that big of a deal? He squinted his eyes, trying to think of answers. Sadly, none came to him, and he sighed as he walked to find his kids and put them off to bed. It was obvious Brooke left him with that chore tonight.


	2. Mr and Mrs Scott

When Your Sun Turns Black

This story is written by** brookescott134** and **Brucas46Forever**. We really, really hope you like this. Comments are _**greatly**_ appreciated and they are what keep us encouraged to write. Remember that.

**Summary:** Sometimes people play hard-to-get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real, but sometimes, for some of us, we play too hard.

**Rating:** T

**Chapter Two: **Mr. and Mrs. Scott

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said _

_Nothing's gonna make this right again _

_Please don't turn your back _

_I can't believe it's hard _

_Just to talk to you _

_But you don't understand_

_-"Perfect" by Simple Plan_

Brooke was in her room, furious with the man who claimed to be a husband. He was absolutely clueless, and completely dense. She was hurt beyond belief, and tears burned her eyes as she paced around the room, trying to cal herself down.

Forty-five minutes later, after tucking both kids into bed and reading them a short bedtime story, something he realized he rarely ever did anymore, Lucas trudged towards his room, head lulling as if he was about to fall asleep while walking. He turned the knob on the door, and to his dismay, it wouldn't budge. She had locked the door, he realized. That meant another night to spend on the big, comfy couch, only to wake up with an extremely sore back. Sighing, he moved to the closet nearby and grabbed his extra pillow and blanket. I should really keep these on the couch more often, he thinks as he stumbles down the stairs.

"Daddy," a soft voice cooed. His eyes opened slightly, the light temporarily blinding him. "Daddy," the voice repeated. He felt a hand on his cheek, rubbing it softly.

He squints his eyes at the source of light above him and attempts to lift himself up. As soon as he does so, his head spins and it feels like it's going to fall off his neck and roll. He groans and puts his head back down. Through his dizziness he hears a giggle. Then the light disappears. He rests his head for a minute before opening his eyes.

He turns his head to see Shelby staring at him with blue eyes almost identical to his, a flashlight in her hand. "Good morning, daddy," she says. He smiles softly at his daughter and tries to speak. Groaning again, he lifts a hand up to his head. His fingers touch cloth, and a confused look passes across his face. Taking it off his forehead, he realizes it's a damp towel. He wonders briefly what it was doing there. "Mommy put that there," Shelby says as if reading his mind. "She says it'll help the fever go down."

He nods sullenly, looking over to see Brooke, clad in her pajama shorts and tank top, storming over to him, a cup of water in her right hand, the other clenched in a fist. I hope she's keeping something in there because if not, I'm afraid that fist is for me. And she surprised him when she passes him the water and two pills, albeit quite roughly, muttering something about it relieving the pain.

She sits before him on the coffee table and grabs the small towel off his stomach. There is a bowl of water lying nearby, and she soaks the blue cotton in the old water. She lifts it up, twists it, and squeezes. She repeats the process expertly several times until no water is dripping, leaving it damp enough.

All the while, Lucas watches her, fascinated by her beauty and charm. Her eyes never meet his as she softly wipes the sweat off his forehead, placing the cloth on it once more.

Brooke stands up, grabbing the cup of water from his hands. Shelby picks up the bowl on the table and follows her mother into the kitchen, Landon tagging close behind. He lays still, and watches as she returns, their children following her every step of the way. Sitting back down on the coffee table, she adjusts the towel, her fingers grazing his warm skin. She surprises him by looking into his eyes for the first time that morning. "How do you feel?" she asks, her voice soft and smooth.

His voice is groggy when he speaks, like he's swallowed a toad. "Just a little dizzy . . . thanks."

"I woke up to find you lying in a pool of sweat and you were burning up," she explained non-nonchalantly, and it sets him off a bit that she speaks like she doesn't care.

Still, she was being kind enough to take care of him, he thinks, even after last night. He looks up at her, not knowing what to say. "I, uh, hadn't realized," he says stupidly.

"Yeah," she says. "Come on guys," she directs towards her kids, "Let's let daddy sleep. Mommy will make you two some breakfast."

As he watches her kids grab her hands and lead her to the kitchen, he sighs inaudibly, wishing she would talk to him properly. He wants to get up and follow her; to thank her; to hug her. But instead he lays still, closing his eyes as the dizziness was brought back again. He fell into the realms of his mind easily, dreaming of better times for the couple.

A while later, he was woken up again by the same little girl who now occupied his lap. "Daddy!" she giggles. "Wake up. You got to play with me!"

Lucas groans and twists his head to the side, lifting his right arm to throw it over his eyes.

"Shelb!" Lucas heard his wife call. "Go get ready so we can go to Aunt Haley's, okay?" She walks in and lifts the child off her husband. Shelby giggled and skipped out to do as her mother told her. When she was gone, Brooke turned to Lucas. "You know, you could act like you like her a little bit." He can tell she is still mad at him. "She is seven. She doesn't know you don't feel good."

He sighs, his good mood ruined. "What did I do wrong this time?"

"Don't pull that, Lucas," she warned, ringing out the towel again.

"Pull what? Everything I do is wrong to you. I come home, but I should have come earlier. I should have left my cell phone. I should have told you before I went anywhere. I should laugh and play with my daughter when my head feels like it's about to explode." He sounds fed up, and he lifts his hands up for emphasis. "I just don't get what I'm supposed to do, Brooke." And he really does sound lost and confused.

"Okay, fine then. Take care of yourself, Lucas," Brooke said, tossing the towel to him before standing up. "I guess what I said last night had no effect on you. What a surprise." Her tone contradicted her words.

"Brooke," he calls out this time despite the shakiness of his head. He sits up. "Brooke," he says again, "you can't just keep running away like that. I need to know what you want from me."

"I shouldn't have to tell you, Lucas. And if you don't want me to run off . . . don't give me a reason to."

Lucas lets out a mutter of curses, angry with himself for ruining every conversation between him and his wife. But she keeps walking away, the devil on his left shoulder whispers to him. The little man dressed in white on his left shoulder, however, has something different to say. And deep down in his mind, Lucas knows he is right, even if he won't admit it to himself.

Brooke pulled into Haley and Nathan's driveway, getting out and helping her children get down from the car. They walked in without walking, there truly was no need, to find Haley with her hands full. "Hales! We're here!" Brooke calls into the warm home.

"Oh, Brooke! Thank God, you're here. He's driving me insane," she says as she drops the black haired boy in front of his Godmother.

Brooke looks down at him and can't help but smile. His shirt is smudged in dirt and ice cream. Nice combination, she thinks. His shoelaces are untied and muddy, just as the rest of him is. His black hair is spotted in brown, yet his eyes look the most innocent she's ever seen them She sets her kids free and they run around the house, looking for Haley's eldest kids.

Bending down to the boy's level, Brooke says with a smirk, "Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite nephew, Austin. I can see you're still quite the trouble maker." She grabs him by the arms gently. "You know, you're giving your mom a bit of a hard time."

He looks up at her smiling, yet demanding, face. "I know," he replies quietly. "But I didn't mean to."

"Well, if you are really, really good and stay out of trouble, I'll give you a special treat before I leave." She smiled as she saw his face light up. "But you have to be really good and listen to mommy. Sound like a deal?" His face fell for a second before Brooke reached down to his sides to tickle him, laughter emitting his voice immediately. "Good monkey. Now, go take a shower and get yourself cleaned up."

Haley watches Brooke with envy. There is no one Austin listen to other than Brooke, and Haley is happy for the relationship they have. "How the hell do you do that . . . Every damn time," Haley says, watching in amazement as her son kissed Brooke on the cheek and ran to follow her orders.

"I'm just gifted, I guess," Brooke boasted, sharing a laugh with Haley. Patting her on the shoulder she said, "It will get better, I promise."

"For you too," Haley said, finding the perfect opening for a conversation she knew Brooke desperately needed to have with someone.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked innocently, walking to sit herself on Haley's plush leather couch.

"Come on, Brooke. You're not fooling anybody with that."

She was determined to keep her cool and not spill out her fears. "With what? I don't know what will get better for me, Hales. I have a great life." She smiled, a big, fake smile that she had to admit she was getting all too good at. After all, when it is the only smile you give for a couple of years you start to fool yourself, too. "I have a nice house, great kids, a good job . . ." she trailed off. "What more could I possibly need?"

"A good husband," Haley said simply, catching Brooke off guard for a second.

She quickly recovered. "Have you forgotten Lucas exists that quickly?" Brooke joked. Haley shot her a stern look. Brooke sighed and looked away. "We're," Brooke started, "working on it."

"Listen, Brooke. I know how stubborn Lucas can be, okay?" Brooke nodded, and Haley could clearly see the dark circles under her eyes. She truly felt bad for her friend. Deciding not to stress the matter any further, Haley continued and offered, "So, if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, you know who to turn to, okay?"

"Thanks, Haley. I should probably get home to the husband now. He's sick and I didn't really leave in the best of terms," she sighed.

"Okay, and don't worry about Shelby and Landon. They'll have a great time. Abigail and Michael are home. They'll keep them busy."

"Thank you so much, Haley," Brooke said. She loved her kids more than anything and everyone knew that, but even someone like Brooke needed a small break every once in a while.

"It's nothing, Brooke. Now, go home and work on that marriage of yours," she said to her.

"If he's even still there," Brooke remarked bitterly. "I don't even think a 102 fever could keep him home," she said as the bitter hurt continued to escape her tongue.

"Well, why don't you go home and check. Who knows? Maybe he'll surprise you." And Haley was truly hoping he would.

"At this point, anything could." Brooke got off the couch, giving Haley a hug before yelling up to her kids that she loved them and would see them later before grabbing her purse and making her way out the door.

When she arrived at her own house, she walked in, setting her things down on the small entry way table adjacent to the door.

Lucas was in the bathroom standing before the sink when he heard the door slam shut. It's Brooke, he thought. Running the razor across his face one more time, he used a towel to wipe away the white, fluffy cream off his face. He ran water down his cheeks then, and when Brooke entered the room, he looked at her through the mirror and she stared back.

She looked at him, waiting for him to say something, anything, but, as she expected, he never uttered a word. He simply stared back. There was no, "I'm sorry," or an, "I love you." Not even a, "How are you?" escaped his lips. She let out a bitter chuckle, shaking her slightly before walking deeper into their room, out of eye shot.

He sighed, dropping the towel onto the sink. His hand rested on either side of the sink, his head held down. Looking up into the mirror, he laughed at his own stupidity. He turns around quickly then and ran out the bathroom.

"Brooke," he called. She didn't reply. She wasn't in their room, and she wasn't in the kitchen. He ran a hand through his ruffled hair, thinking of any other place she could be. He ran back upstairs and took a left to the left to the kids' room. Just as he expected, the door was locked. "Brooke," Lucas called softly. He knocked on the door twice. "Brooke, open the door . . . please."

"Go lay down, Lucas. You need to rest," she said to him from inside. Her voice sounded small and far away.

"Brooke," he returned. "I need to talk to you."

"Now you need to talk?" she asked, anger filling her voice. "Now, Lucas!? It has only been what, a year and a half since we had a good conversation, but _now_? Now you need to talk!?"

"Brooke, can we please do this face to face and not when you're behind a closed door?" he begged.

He received silence and started to walk away before the door opened and Brooke appeared.

"You want to talk . . . talk?"

"Yes, Brooke. I want to talk . . . about us, and about the way you've been acting with me lately."

"The way _I've _been acting lately?"

"Brooke, you've been shutting me out. Every time I get home you throw some nasty comment and walk away. You never talk to me about what's really bothering you."

Brooke said nothing for a minute before slowly answering. "Have you ever thought that, maybe it's because you're never there to talk to, hm?" She raised her eyebrows at him and crossed her arms.

"My work is important, Brooke. How else am I supposed to provide for this family, huh?" He rand a hand over his mouth, agitated.

"Lucas! We don't need all these. We don't need the new toys and expensive cars. We need _you_!"

"Brooke, I can't just quit my work. You know that!" His own voice rose with every word he spoke.

"I'm not asking you to, Lucas, but when you have a day off, how about you try spending with me and the kids. Or how about you don't work on the weekends, and you _don't _come home after midnight every night . . . Lucas, my job is just as important as yours but I still manage. It really isn't that hard," she yelled at him, her green eyes shining with pain.

"What do you want me to say, Brooke? What? My work is my life. I worked so hard for that company, and you're asking me to just give it up," Lucas said, his voice quieting down slightly.

"I never once asked you to give it up. I am just asking to cut back, and let me tell you," she said, sarcasm accentuating her speech, "it is absolutely wonderful to hear that your work means more to you than this marriage, this _family_!" Her smooth, red lips spoke words he wasn't feeling up to listening to. "So it's your life, is it? Well then why don't you just go live there because I am done, Lucas. You don't give a shit about me and you don't give a shit about this family so just go. I am done acting like we can get through this because until you start trying, until _you _start fighting, it won't be."

Lucas couldn't say anything. He found he couldn't think straight. His wife was standing before him, wearing a silky smooth halter top and skin tight jeans, hair pinned back perfectly, allowing her tendrils to frame her face. Her eye-makeup was soft and subtle yet sultry beyond belief, and the more she screamed the more he wanted to give her other reasons to scream.

He could think of nothing other than how hot she looked right now, her eyes blazing with fiery rage as she yelled every insult she could think of at him. And his mind still wasn't thinking when he rushed forward like an animal, grabbing her forcefully.

His mouth connected to hers, cutting off her words, and she was so stunned she froze in her place. It had been so long since they'd touched let alone kissed and she didn't know how to respond.

Lucas probed her mouth with his tongue, and she began to slowly warm up to him, opening her mouth for him, allowing his tongue access inside.

His spirits lifted when she finally responded to him, and his insides bubbled with joy, a feeling that seemed foreign to him now. Placing his hand on her lower back, he put more of his energy into the kiss as she began to do the same.

Walking backwards, he pushed her up against the wall, hoisting her on his knee, continuing to ravage her. It had been so long since he'd tasted her, and he couldn't believe he could forget such a taste.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, his lips traveling down her chest and to her full breasts. She gasped and groaned. He came back up, licking her lips before carrying her down the hall and into their bedroom.

Standing before the bed, they looked each other in the eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he'd studied her eyes as she was doing now. Slowly this time, he kissed her again, and she kissed back with just as much fervor.

Their movements slowed down as he carefully laid her on the bed, and they both seemed a bit apprehensive. He looked her in the eyes, as if asking her permission. She didn't talk. Simply, she brought her hands to trail down his muscular chest, an act that drove him crazy with lust, and down to the hem of his jeans.

She hooked her fingers inside, and his breath caught in his throat as her nails grazed his skin, his eyes closing, relishing the feeling of her touch. Her fingers moved up to lift his shirt up and over his head, and that was all he needed before ripping her shirt off.

Brooke arched her back in pure pleasure as he kissed down her smooth, toned abdomen, getting to her jeans and unbuttoning them slowly, kissing the inch of bare skin just above it. His kisses followed his fingers as they worked quickly to unzip her jeans, causing her to moan out loud, a sound he hadn't heard in ages, but it drove him that much more crazy as she threw her jeans to the floor.

"God, Lucas," she panted.

Looking down at his stunning wife, who laid before him, breathless, in nothing more than her pink lacy boy shorts and matching bra, her eyes locked with his and he loved the the small, almost unnoticeable smile gracing her face.

He trails kisses on her chest, his expert hands going back to unhook her bra. She lifts herself off the bed to aid him, and he throws the pink lace to the ground. Resuming his sloppy kisses, his mouth pleasures her one breast while his hand explores the other.

She moaned, her back arching, thrusting her breasts in his face. He didn't seem to mind as he continued to taste her. As Lucas did amazing things to her, Brooke realized she had almost forgotten what he would be able to do to her, how he could make her melt. All the things he was making her feel right now, she hadn't remembered or felt for so long. He was amazing, she knew, and this she hadn't forgotten.

Lucas let out an animal-like growl, switching his hand and mouth's positions. His kisses moved down to her stomach then, and even lower until he reached her panties. His thumbs latched onto the flimsy fabric that covered barely anything, and they were off in one, smooth movement. He spreads her knees apart and continued his slow torture on her body, taking her to the highest peak and back.

After catching her breath, she began to work on his belt buckle as he kissed her. He was surprised at her speed in taking off his under garments, leaving them both bare naked. They looked into each other's eyes as he entered her, both cherishing the feeling of each other. She lifted her knees up and pulled her legs back, allowing him to fill her up further and he groaned at the feeling.

She arched under him; she was so high right now, her body having never felt as amazing as it was now. He entered her quickly and forcefully, but passionately at the same time. She could feel the way she used to feel back when they were first married. She felt that he loved her, that sense of comfort that used to be so familiar to her. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a whole and she didn't really know what to do with it.

"Lucas," she moaned, stressing the 's' in his name. He went crazy when she moaned his name like that, quickening his pace, hardening his thrusts. A couple of minutes later, his movements became slower, but deeper. He placed a kiss on her forehead, bringing a full-fledged smile to her face, the first one he had seen yet.

"I love you," he said softly, almost to the point where she couldn't hear it.

She hadn't heard those words from him in so long, and she wasn't sure she heard him right. "What?" she asked, needing to hear him say it again.

"I-I love you," he repeated, louder and clearer this time.

She looked up at him, another smile forming on her face as she pulled him down, letting his lips crash with hers again. He kissed her back, loving her. As she pulled away and looked up at him, she whispered, "I love you, too." He reached his peak then, emptying inside her as they moaned simultaneously.

They lay back on the bed with a sigh, cuddled in each other's arms. Minutes passed and they lay entangled in each other's arms. Brooke's fingers played with the strands of hair on Lucas' chest as he lay admiring her beauty. He too hadn't felt this happy in a long time, and he had almost forgot how good it felt.

Brooke giggled then, and he looked at her uncertainly.

"What?" he asked playfully.

"Nothing, it's just . . . a really good thing Haley decided to take the kids for a sleep over."

He laughed softly.

Laughing as well, she said, "It's been so long."

"Yeah, the last time was—" Her breath hitched in her throat. He doesn't continue, but they both know what he was going to say. She says nothing. There is complete silence until he whispers remorsefully, "Brooke, I'm sorry."

She hesitates to ask. "For what?"

He hesitates to answer. "For . . . the baby."

Her body tenses. They had yet to talk about this, despite the fact that it had been close to two years now. "What is there to be sorry for?" she says. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but . . . I knew how much you wanted one. And I knew how happy you were when we finally got pregnant. You were always smiling. We were happy, and then—"

He felt a drop of water on his chest and he looks down to see her sad eyes. She looks away from him, embarrassed. "Hey, hey," he whispered. He reached over, wiping away her tears with his thumb. And as soon as he touches her, she explodes in tears.

Burying her head in his chest, the tears continue to spill out. When it had first happened she hadn't allowed herself to cry at all. She held her hopes high and put on a smile for her two kids, acting as though nothing was wrong. But now, with herself finally in his arms again, she just couldn't help it.

_They sat on the bed, side by side, each looking down. He held her hand tightly in his own as her small body shook beneath his. _

"_Don't be nervous," he soothed. _

"_How can I not be?"_

"_It it is meant to happen, it will."_

"_You say that every time," she said._

"_Well, maybe it will actually work this time."_

"_It's been two years, Lucas, and nothing. We have sex all the time and still . . ."_

_He laughed at the irony of her statement. They really were like rabbits; every chance they got that seemed to be what they did. Yet surprisingly, they were the only ones having difficulty becoming pregnant. "Just breath," he instructed._

_She started to say something when the ding of the little timer went off, a sound all too familiar to them both. "Are you checking or am I?" she asked._

"_Why don't we check together?" he offered. _

"_I'm scared," she admitted, gripping his hand tighter._

_He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's okay. It'll be okay." _

_He kissed the top of her forehead before reaching his hand out slowly, taking the stick into his hands. He was about to flip it over, but paused and looked at Brooke. "I just want you to know that I love you no matter what, okay?" _

_She nodded, and he slowly flipped it over. _

"_What does it say?" she asked, holding her breath._

_He looks in astonishment at his wife, and he whispers the results to her. His voice is so low she can barely understand what he's saying, but she thinks he said the word 'positive' somewhere in between the jumble and her breath stops for a moment. _

_She looks up at him, wide-eyed and hopeful. Looking down at her, he repeated clearer this time, "Positive. It-It's positive."_

_She almost doesn't believe him for a second. "What?" And then she looks down at the test. At the sight of the two blue lines, she screams with joy as he lets out a deep, heartfelt laugh. _

_Brooke practically tackles him, a huge smile on her face as she hugged him tightly, laughing as happy tears rolled down her face._

"Brooke, shh," he attempted to soothe her. "Brooke, it was a long time ago. Every thing's okay now." Wasn't it?

"No, it's not," she cried. "It's my fault . . . All of it."

"What? Brooke, none of it is your fault. It was all an accident. It's okay now, Brooke."

"It's not, though," she said, pulling away from him, immediately missing his warmth. "Nothing is okay anymore, Lucas."

"Brooke, come on. We were just fine. Don't ruin this," he says softly.

She scoffed at his remark. "Whatever, Lucas," she said, getting out of bed, wrapping a sheet around her naked body. "We weren't fine. We haven't been fine and from the way you act we aren't going to be fine anytime soon."

"Brooke—" The ring of his phone cuts him off.

He looks at her hesitantly, debating in his mind whether to pick it up or not. Realizing it could be important he looked at the screen. Emergency Work, it flashed, taunting him. He sighed, answering it, his eyes traveling to Brooke who was glaring at him a few feet away, and she looked so sexy to him standing as naked as she was. He was tempted to throw away his phone and re-live the past couple of hours, but his boss' voice broke through the phone, and he was brought back to reality—his reality of a broken marriage. He listens intently on the phone for a second, and Brooke is fuming, arms crossed to keep the sheet from falling.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there in 10 minutes." A pause. "Okay, bye." He hangs up at looks at her.

"Well?" she asks expectantly.

"I have to go. They need me at work right away." He gets up and moves to his closet to search for his clothes.

"Lucas . . ." she started, taking a deep breath, "if you leave now, don't bother coming back."


	3. Can't Go Back

When Your Sun Turns Black

This story is written by** brookescott134** and **Brucas46Forever**. We really, really hope you like this. Comments are _**greatly**_ appreciated and they are what keep us encouraged to write. Remember that.

**Summary:** Sometimes people play hard-to-get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real, but sometimes, for some of us, we play too hard.

**Rating:** T

**Chapter Three: **We Can't Go Back

_Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry, _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry,_

_I can't be perfect_

_-"Perfect" by Simple Plan_

Contrasting its previous appearance, the beach house looked cleaner now, the beer bottles discarded. The clothes that littered the house only an hour ago had been put away neatly, and the place had the same fresh smell again. Lying on the living room couch was Lucas, a bag of ice on his upper cheek bone.

Lucas sighed as he thought about the earlier brawl with his younger brother. Nathan had really hit him hard, marking Lucas with an ugly bruise. Lucas hadn't wanted the fight to start, and in his opinion, it was Nathan who had started it when he began to criticize his decisions concerning Brooke, especially when he implied that he didn't care about her. Who was he to tell him how he felt, thought Lucas. Nathan didn't know what was going on between him and Brooke, and he shouldn't be their judge.

The blond haired man sighed mournfully however, as he now realized Nathan might have a point. His marriage was taking a step in the wrong direction, and he feared it was truly all his fault. The soft clicking of heel broke his train of thought.

"You know, Lucas," she said, "you really have to start learning to take care of this place if you're going to be living her for a while." She handed him an aspirin and a cup of water and watched as he gulped it down, glaring at her. "It's true, Lucas," she told him, taking the glass from his hands and placing it on the coffee table. "Nobody's going to be here to clean after you."

"Yeah, well, there used to be somebody," he muttered.

"Yeah, until you drove her mad to the point that she had to kick you out," she bit back.

"Why does everyone insist on throwing that back in my face?"

"Listen, Lucas. I know it, and I know that you know it. You just don't want to admit it. You were being an ass, okay?" She sighed thoughtfully. "But I don't think she should have kicked you out."

"Well, at least somebody is on my side," Lucas said in a thankful tone.

Haley was quick to correct him. "I'm not on anyone's side, Lucas." Her voice was firm when she spoke, making sure he understood her. "There are no sides. I just think that what Brooke did was wrong for your marriage, and for the kids. But you were wrong before."

"For doing my job? I honestly don't understand what the big deal is behind that."

"No, Lucas. ...For ignoring your family," she tells him as she leans forward fiercely, placing her hands on her knees, legs spread slightly.

"I didn't ignore my family," he said, voice rising as he lifted himself up into a sitting position quickly.

"Lucas, what is Shelby's favorite color?"

"I-Its-Hales, that has nothing to do with what we're talking about."

She ignored his lame excuse. "It is orange. Do you know why?"

He looked down, unable to respond.

"Because she says that no one else likes it and everyone needs a friend," Haley said, crossing her arms. "I am her aunt, Lucas, and I know that. ...You're her father. So do you want to tell me you don't ignore them again?" she challenged. She sighed as she looked at the broody state he was in. Placing a hand on his thigh comfortingly she said, "The only way any of this is going to get better is if you make it get better."

Night fell and it was quiet, the cool winter air blowing past the North Carolina night. Brooke laid, propped against the headboard of her daughter's bed, Shelby and Landon snuggled into her sides as she held the large story book in front of the two. Her voice was like a soft melody to them, lulling them to sleep as it drifted into the air.

"Brooke?" Lucas calls, voice hushed, as he maneuvers his way through the house, thinking the kids would be asleep. He makes his way to his room until he sees the light on in the children's room. He walked to the door, and the image before him almost brought tears to his eyes.

Cuddled next to each their mother and entranced by the sound of her voice, they hadn't seen him yet, and he leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest as he listened to his wife.

"And once Goldilocks was gone, Papa Bear, Momma Bear, and Little Bear sat at the table to eat their porridge happily together . . ." she read, her voice soft like an angel's.

Lucas smiled at the sight. "The end," Brooke finished. "You liked that story?" she asked, looking down at her kids. Landon nodded his head, holding onto his little teddy bear.

"Mommy?" Shelby asked sweetly. "Can we eat porridge together with daddy?" Lucas felt his heart drop, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"You remember how I told you daddy's away on a business trip?" Brooke asked her daughter, hating that she had to lie to her. Shelby nodded, eyes big and sad. "Well, we're just going to have to wait for him to come back, okay?" Landon and Shelby nodded, snuggling closer to their mother, their eyes half closed. "And then we can eat porridge together," Brooke continued, bringing a drowsy smile to Shelby's face.

"Okay, mommy," she yawned.

Brooke got up from the bed, covering her children in their blankets.

"Goodnight, mommy," Shelby and Landon whispered.

"Goodnight, guys." Brooke kissed each of their foreheads, smiling to them before turning off the small lamp light. She walked to the door with her eyes averted down, causing her to almost run straight into Lucas.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him with a finger over his lips, scared that his children might wake up and see him. She pushed him forward, closing the door quietly behind her. Once in the hallway, she backed away, placing her arms at her side.

"Lucas," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh," he said, clearing his throat. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I think you said enough at the beach house when you were fighting Nathan, remember?" she said spitefully. "Oh, wait . . . that's right. You didn't say anything when I asked you if you still wanted this, did you?" she continues as she walked down the hall to her room, him hot on her trail. "How is life at the beach?" she asked, turning around to face him, stopping him in his tracks. "It must be nice to finally not have a nagging wife and children around to interrupt your work."

"Brooke, please hear me out."

"You had your chance, Lucas," she said, walking into the room, still not turning to look at him.

"Brooke, please," he begged again, grabbing her arm and spinning her to face him. Brooke struggled against him . . . but only for second. And then there was silence, only the sound of the clock ticking in the background. They stayed, looking into each other's eyes. Lucas spoke first. "Brooke, we need to talk." She turned her eyes away. "Please?" he asked once more.

She looked at him, and she noticed the sincerity in his eyes. Brooke nodded simply. He let go of the grip he had on her arm as she led him into the living room, and he found it awkward that they could not even talk in the bedroom anymore.

They sat there, an unusual silence befalling them. "Lucas, you said you wanted to talk, so talk. ...I've already said all I need to say."

"Right," he agreed. "Well, to start off, I want to discuss why our marriage was failing prior . . my moving out." He winced at the formality of his words. God, this sounds like a business meeting, he thought. And he hated it.

"You still haven't figured it out, Lucas. Throughout this whole year, after all I've said, you still haven't been able to figure it out. You obviously weren't listening very well."

"Brooke, just tell me how to make this better," he pleaded.

"Try pulling your head out of your ass," she hissed. "Start being the Lucas Scott I fell in love with, the one I married and had children with. Start being the guy that hugs me from behind or brings me flowers just because. Be the guy that comes home for dinner with his family ever night and spends weekends playing with his kids and wife at the park. Listen to me when I ask to talk. Touch me and hold me and tell me you love and _don't _ask me to have to tell you to do this stuff . . ." She sighed after her ramble, looking down, the tears welling in her eyes. Don't cry, Brooke. Don't let him see he is hurting you, she chanted in her head, but a tear pooled out of her exhausted eyes despite this.

"Brooke," he said softly. It killed him to see her cry. "I want to be that guy, I do, but it's not that easy."

"It is, though, Lucas, because you used to be him," she said sadly.

"Things change, Brooke," he sighed.

"And you wonder why we have problems, Lucas. Jesus, I know things change but you just sit back and let them. You don't try and you don't fight. You just sit there and act like everything is fine and then when I do something smart like kick you out, you freak out and come to me with your tail in between your legs and beg for forgiveness. But not this time, Lucas, no. You can go back to the beach house because you coming here tonight has just shown me how little you truly have learned from all this; the fact that you still can't figure out what to do or say to make this better floors me, Lucas. It really does, and it's sad because it makes me hate you. God, I hate you so much, Lucas. It hurts . . . so bad," she sniffled before continuing, the tears throwing off the sound of her voice, "and you just sit there without a clue. ...Do you love me at all anymore, Lucas? Even a little bit?" She sounded desperate and her voice alone broke him into pieces.

Her words struck him hard, and he was quick to respond. "Brooke, how could you even doubt that?"

"How could I not, Lucas?" she asked sadly.

"Brooke," he said, and he got off his chair to kneel before her, taking her hands in his. He couldn't believe she could doubt his love, after everything they had been through. His voice cracking, he said slowly and made sure his words were clear, "I don't ever want you to doubt that, okay? You can think I'm an ass. You can hate me for not being home all the time. But don't you ever doubt my love for you, ever, because that is the one thing I have to hold onto." By this point, tears were beginning to pool in both their eyes, and Brooke was the one left speechless this time.

"Lucas, you-You can't just come in here and say that to me . . . not now," she said as the tears let loose, running down her face freely.

"Why not, Brooke? Why can't I say it if it's all true?" She didn't reply, and the sight of her crying because of him ripped at his heart. A tear falling down his face, he lifted his hand up to wipe her cheeks. "Don't cry, Brooke," he whispered. "I can't stand to see you cry."

"Well then don't make me!" she snapped, sobbing afterwards. "Damn it, Luke. This isn't fair," she said, her voice lowering once more.

"We have to fix this," he agreed with her. "For us, and for the kids." He gave her hands a small squeeze, forcing her to lift her head to look at him.

"Yeah . . . " Brooke replied. "We do." Lucas smiled. Maybe things were going to turn out all right after all, he thought. "I think it would help if . . . if we got a divorce."

And his whole world came crashing down.

Nathan was lying on his wife's bed watching ESPN when Haley entered, causing him to look at her. "Did you get them all to bed?" he asked, referring to their kids.

"Yep," she answered, flopping down next to him. "How was your day? I mean, minus you and your brother trying to kill each other?"

"I'm just worried about, Brooke. ...She just-I don't know. She seems so hurt by him and he seems unfazed." Nathan sighed. "It's like he could care less about what he's doing to her."

"Of course Lucas cares, Nathan. He just has a difficult time showing it."

"More like a difficult time showing up," Nathan snorted.

"Nathan!" Haley berated her husband.

"Well it's true, Haley. Tell me it isn't."

"Nathan," she began, "he might have made some mistakes, but he doesn't deserve to be kicked out of his own home." Her voice was loud and clear.

"Yes, it does, and if you ask me, he is lucky she didn't do it a year ago." Just like Brooke, he was being stubborn.

"It's his home, Nathan. She kicked him out of his own house, and she basically ruined the image of a happy home for her children. What's she going to say to them when things get worse, huh?"

"Haley . . . what if it was you? What if I was never home, ever? What if I never talked or opened up to you? What I left you to tend to the kinds all by yourself and didn't even act like I knew it was wrong?"

"What if I kicked you out of the house for doing it?" she challenged.

"I would say that I deserved it," he retorted, although he knew it wasn't true.

"Yeah, right. You wouldn't put up with it and you know it."

"I would never let it get to that point, but the way things are going with them . . it was like they weren't living together anyways."

"Okay, so the guy did something wrong. Why does he deserve to be kicked out of his house for it? Why can't they work it out by talking like normal people?" his angered wife asked.

"Because he was never there to talk about anything!" Nathan yelled. Haley stared at him wide-eyed, surprised by his outburst. She nodded, sliding back from him. "Haley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell," he apologized.

She sighed. "Nathan, I don't want us to argue over them," she told him.

"I don't either, Haley, but she is your best friend, and I get he is, too, and he is higher up because you've known him much longer, but he is wrong in this. You and I both know the way their was going wasn't healthy for either of them," he tried to make her understand his point.

"Well, at least that is something we both agree on. But Nathan, can you honestly say her kicking him out is the better solution for their marriage?" Haley asked.

His answer was serious. "If it gets him to realize that he can't continue the way he is, yes. If not, then honestly, I think they just need to end it now."


	4. Return To Me

When Your Sun Turns Black

This story is written by** brookescott134** and **Brucas46Forever**. We really, really hope you like this. Comments are _**greatly**_ appreciated and they are what keep us encouraged to write. Remember that.

**Summary: **Sometimes people play hard-to-get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real, but sometimes, for some of us, we play too hard.

**Rating:** T

**Chapter Four: **Return To Me

_I can't return to you_

_You must return to me_

_That's the deal_

_I'm sorry_

_Did I say I'm sorry?_

_-"Return To Me" by Matthew Ryan_

Lucas was standing over his desk, his phone in between his ear and his shoulder as he shifted through paper after paper trying to find the one he needed for the current phone call. He was interrupted by a knock at his door.

"One second," he said in to his phone. "Yeah?" He asked his middle aged secretary who stood in his door way.

"Your wife is on line one; she said it was important," Gabriella explained, glasses gleaming in the light.

"Hello. Brooke?" he asks skeptically.

"What are you doing? We're meeting with the lawyer in 5 minutes and your cell is off and you're still at the office . . . ?"

"Brooke, I told you last night, I'm not going to this meeting."

"_We have to fix this," he told her. "For us, and for the kids." He gave her hands a small squeeze, forcing her to lift her head to look at him. _

"Yeah," Brooke replied. "We do." Lucas smiled, happy with her conclusion."I think it would help if . . . if we got a divorce."

_"W-What?" Lucas asked, still trying to recover from his shock._

_"I think it would just be best to get a divorce. ...We aren't happy anymore and we shouldn't act like this will get better when we know it won't," she whispered._

_"Brooke, I . . ." he stammered. "I don't want to divorce you."_

_"I am not asking, Lucas. I'm not happy, _you're_ clearly not happy and . . . I just want a divorce."_

_"Brooke," he said sternly, regaining his voice. "I'm _not_ divorcing you."_

_"Lucas, like I said, I'm not asking."_

_Maddened by her attempt to force him to leave her, he said, "Yeah, well I'm not asking either. I don't want to divorce you, Brooke, and I'm not going to." And he got up to walk away, signaling the end of the discussion, leaving her to stare at him, eyes wide. _

"Lucas, this isn't a game," Brooke said, clearly annoyed. "Get down here. I am not canceling on this guy."

"Well, then you can sit there and enjoy a nice cup of coffee with him all by yourself, because I am not going. And that's final." He hung up the phone, not wanting to hear more.

Brooke gaped at the phone, attempting to send her soon-to-be-ex-husband a glare through it. She was furious beyond words. He had ignored her for so long and now all of the sudden he wants to be a husband? It wasn't going to happen, Brooke thought.

Four o'clock rolled around and Brooke was pulling into the school parking lot like she always did. Only this time, when she stepped out of the car, neither of her kids ran to her like normal. In fact, neither of them were anywhere in sight.

"Oh, Mrs. Scott!" the teacher called. "You just missed your husband."

"I'm sorry?" Brooke asked confused, raising her eyebrows at the obviously delusional woman.

"Your husband just came and got the kids. They were thrilled: their little faces just lit up. He is a very charming man," the old woman glowed. "He should pick them up more often," she finished, nodding at Brooke.

Brooke, however, was fuming. He could have at least called her and told her he was going to pick them up. She had been about ready to have a heart attack, thinking her children had been kidnapped or something along the sorts. What the hell was wrong with him?

She gave the teacher an unamused smile before hopping in to her Navigator and driving down to the beach house, ready to rip Lucas a new one for this. However, she didn't find his car in the driveway when she arrived, and, stepping into the simple yet elegant little house by the beach, she was all too aware of the eerie silence that taunted her. No one was in sight, and nothing was heard.

This made her panic slightly. Had he stolen her children and taken them from her? Why would he do something like that? Where did he go? Thoughts like these raced through her head as she jumped back into her car and sped down the empty North Carolina streets, heading for her house as quickly as the law allowed her.

Lucas hummed a soft tune as he flipped the burgers, the sound of the oil sizzling popping into the air. Sleeves rolled up, hair shabby and seemingly uncombed, he continued to prepare a meal for his wife and kids. He lowered the spatula onto the pan, wiping both his hands in the pink ruffled apron tied around his waist. He let it drop as he lifted his hands to grab a bottle of pepper from the pantry, tossing it up and catching it behind his back with a smile. The sound of the TV in the living room filled the house, and he peered through the kitchen to witness his children watching quietly, an occasional bubbly laugh passing between the two. Smiling, he began to set the table, quickly returning to the burgers, as the sound of the popping grew louder. The click of the door was heard, and Lucas smiled to himself.

Brooke was hit with the smell of great food as soon as she opened the door of the house. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she walked slowly and hesitantly into her two-story home. She noticed the kids' shoes on the floor, their bags lying close by. Holding her purse in one hand and keys in the other, she continued her walk through the hall and into the kitchen. She had to blink several times to make sure she wasn't imagining the sight before her. Behind the kitchen counter, she could see her kids happily watching cartoons. Lucas didn't seem to notice her as he continued his work, and she stayed rooted in her spot in the middle of the kitchen, too shocked to move.

Lucas turned, making his way to the closet behind Brooke. As he passed by her, he continued to hum. Wearing a small smile, he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, saying, "Hey, honey." As if unfazed by the turn of events, Lucas brushed past her, continuing to add the necessary ingredients to his meal.

"Wh-Wh-Lucas what are you doing? What is this . . . ?" Brooke finally managed to stammer out. Her eyebrows remained furrowed as she looked around, still in complete shock.

"Well, I figured the kids were hungry, and I'm pretty stumped myself. Don't worry, I made enough for all of us," he told her, tilting his head to smile at her.

"No, I mean what are you doing . . . here?" she clarified, still confused as she pointed downward with her finger.

"Well, I live here, remember? I bought the house; it is in my name." He shrugged going back to cooking. "You should wash up. Dinner is almost ready," he said nonchalantly.

"Lucas . . . this is no longer _your_ house," Brooke said, walking to him. "Don't you have to be at work?"

"Nope, I'm all yours. I am now leaving the office no later then five, and I am spending the evenings with my beautiful wife and children," he said, placing his hands on her small hips, pulling her closer to him.

"Lucas," she complains, placing her hands on his chest as she tries to remove herself from his iron tight grip. "I'm not your wife anymore, or at least, I won't be soon. This isn't your house anymore either." She peered past his tall shoulders to look at her kids, thankful to see they were too occupied with their show to pay attention to their parents.

"But _that_ is where you're wrong." He smiles, tapping her nose lightly with his finger. "It is _my_ house, you _are_ my wife, and _they_ are my kids."

She gazed at him for a second before her eyes returned their fire, glistening in the light of the kitchen. "Lucas, you're pushing it here," she said as she moved away from his touch, witnessing his smile droop only for a second. "You can't just decide you want to be a husband and father now after you've neglected us for so long."

He smirked at her, moving closer and closer until he had her cornered on the refrigerator, their bodies so close yet so far apart. "And why not?" he asked, a playful and sexy tone to his voice. "You want this. You know you do. Let me give it to you; let me love you and fight for you; let me be that guy for you, Brooke. I know it took me a while, but I promise I won't let you down again," he said softly.

"No," she said sternly.

"Yes," he responded, determined to keep his confidence. "If you still have the idea of a divorce in your head, then I suggest you throw it away now because I assure you it's _not_ going to happen." Contrasting his earlier playful tone, his voice sounded more serious now.

"No. You need to leave," she said, the sternness in her voice being replaced with a shaking, hurt tone as she pushed him away from her. She walked up the stairs quickly, letting the door shut loudly behind her.

Lucas sighed, looking over to his children. "Hey guys, go ahead and clean up for dinner okay?" After receiving nods form both of them, he retreated upstairs and into the master bedroom were he found Brooke pacing around, tears streaming down her face as she tried to calm herself unsuccessfully.

"Brooke, baby, please. This has to stop." She paid no attention to him. He walked forward, halting her against her will. She kept her head down, afraid to look him in the eyes. He held her hands in his, forcing her chin up so that he may see her. "Brooke," he said softly again, "I need you to trust me when I tell you things will get better." She shook her head. "They will if you let them, Brooke." He stroked her cheek softly with the pad of his thumb.

"No," she said pushing him away. "Not now, Lucas. You had this chance for a year—a whole _year_," she yelled, "and you did nothing and now, all of the sudden, you realize I'm serious and you want to be in this family again. I'm not going to let it happen. I'm not letting you hurt me!" she yelled louder, almost as if she was using anger as a way to cover the immense feeling of pain that continued to stab painfully through her body. She had wanted this for so long, but not under these terms. She just wanted to be happy and to know he was doing all this because he wanted to and not because he could lose his trophy wife and perfect children if he didn't. She wanted nothing more than for him to pull her into his strong arms and hold her, stroking her hair softly and rubbing her back as he soothed her with sweet nothings; but she knew that wouldn't happened, at least it hadn't in so long that it was now simply a distant, fading memory.

Lucas sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Brooke," he said, looking around the room for a sign, something, anything, to guide him to doing the right thing. "I realize right now your still going to be mad at me for a while, and I don't blame you, but I am not, under any circumstances, divorcing you." He walked towards her. "I married you because I loved you, and I still do. I need you, Brooke, but I need you to let me fix my mistake now and show you how much I love you."

"Well, I don't love you," she lied. "I hate you. I hate the way you've made me feel this past year. I hate the way you act and the way you think you can make this all okay. I gave up on loving you and you loving me back a long time ago, and like I said last night, I'm done." She was lying through her teeth, but hoped maybe it would push him, hurt him just the right way to cause him to back off—just maybe.

"You're lying," he whispered sadly. "I know you love me, Brooke.

"No," she said forcefully. "I don't."

"Yes, you do! Stop it Brooke!" he yelled. "Stop pushing me away. You've been doing it since we were 16 and I have sat back and let you make me feel like shit for all this. ...And, yes, maybe I do deserve it, okay? I get it; I'm an ass and then some, but you haven't helped. You push and push so you don't have to worry about your heart. Well I am your husband and when you are married me it was till death do us part, for better or worse, and this is one of those worse times, but you are out of your mind if you think I'm letting you go," he said sternly. "I love you, like it or not, believe it or not, I do. ...You are my everything and I am not going anywhere. So tear down that fucking wall you have up and let me in because I am not leaving; I am not going anywhere so stop pushing me away," he said and with that he let go of her, looking at her one last time before he walked out of the room and down to finish dinner. He left her there . . completely speechless.

Dinner that night was tense. Lucas would look to Brooke who would just look away; but the kids saw nothing more than how great it was that daddy was finally home for dinner. The four finished their meal, and, with big smiles, the children asked their parents to be excused. When they received nods from both their parents, they smiled happily and ran off to their playroom, leaving their parents alone.

Brooke left her seat, taking her plate as she did so. She leaned over and took his as well, walking over to the sink were she started the water for the dishes. His eyes followed her intensely, waiting for her to say something, anything, to him, but no words left her mouth and the look on her face said she was thinking. She looked distant and reserved, as if she was pondering over something, which he could take one of two ways; one: she was possibly considering their earlier conversation, or two: she was planning out how to kill him in his sleep; either way, she was thinking of something and he didn't know what it was.

He stood from his chair and took the few dishes left on the large wooden table over to were she was, standing closely behind her. His muscular body brushed the back of hers as he placed a hand on her hip and set the dishes down on the counter next to the sink.

Her body tensed as he did this. She stopped washing and held the soapy sponge in one hand and the plate in the other as she waited do see what he'd do next. His touch was so foreign to her now that every time she felt it, she'd expected it to leave within seconds.

But it didn't; instead, he set the dishes down slowly, leaving his body pressed softly against hers. He waited a moment to she if she'd pull away and when she did nothing but stay some what tense, he let the hand that was currently resting on her hip slide inward, waiting again before wrapping both arms securely around her small, petite waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder, taking a deep breath as he shut his eyes, trying to savor the feeling of this moment.

She sighed, closing her eyes as well. It felt so good to be with him, close to him, yet she knows it will not last . . . even if she accepted him. A couple of days, maybe even weeks, would pass by perfectly, with him trying to regain her trust. He would be sweet and charming. He would buy her flowers and tell her he loved her, but as soon as she was finally happy, he would get bored, and things would take a 360 degrees turn and they would end up right back where they were now.

Lifting up her shirt an inch, he stroked her silky skin with his fingers, enjoying the feel of her.

She opened her eyes at this, having almost forgotten he was standing behind her. "Lucas, what are we doing?" she sighed.

"We're doing what we agreed to do eight years ago when we stood at the altar and said 'I do'. We're being a family, Brooke. I'm being your husband . . . if you'd just let me," he replied, his voice quivering as he tried to hold back the tears, not wanting her to see how much of an affect she had on him.

"I let you be that guy, Lucas. You just aren't him. ...I finally expected it and you don't get to ruin that now because you have finally decided to be a half-way decent husband. I will let you back in, and within one month, it will all be back to normal; and I am not going to hurt like that again."

He pulled away, maddened at her thoughts. As a result of his separation, she, too, turned to face him, curious to see what caused the sudden change. "Damn it, Brooke. That's not fair. You can't keep judging me like that."

"It isn't a judgment, Lucas. It's the truth and it has been that way for the last year. Tell me I'm wrong for thinking it; look me in the eye, and tell me that what you're saying, what you're promising, isn't just a bunch of bullshit—that you know you'll just change the minute you now that you have me again," Brooke said, getting upset herself.

He stood still for a moment, his hard stare boring through her. He walked up to her so that they were standing a mere foot away, their eyes glued to one another's. "Brooke," he said, voice firm. "If you can't honestly believe that I love you more than anything, I don't know what to tell you, but there is a reason you married me; there is a reason we made it this far, and I _will not_ give it up now. So hate me, think I'm an ass and push me away all you want, but I am not going anywhere."

"That's what you say now," she said, voice laced in icy hurt, "and it's also what you said when you wanted to get together the second time and the third . . . but look where that got us." Her voice was raspy and thick, signaling the beginning of new tears. She looked up at him once more before quickly walking past him.

"Hey," he protested, grabbing her arm, "what did I say about walking off? You have _got_ to stop doing that. How the hell do you want to work things out if you just continue to walk away from me?"

She struggled to pull her arm out of his grip. She was tired of fighting him. "Let me go, Lucas." He tightened his hold on her, but she wasn't going to give in. "We aren't going to work out, Lucas, so just let me go."

And she turned to walk away yet again.

"No," he said, rushing to her, pulling her again as he looked down into her sweet and fiery eyes. "You love me and I love you. This will work. You just have to let me prove it to you," he said softly before leaning down, connecting his lips with her own, pushing her to the wall. His hand ran up the hem of her shirt, stroking the soft skin of her stomach gently. He placed his free hand on her neck, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the hot kiss.

As he pulled away, touching his forehead to hers, she pulled back, looking up at him. She shook her head sadly and walked out of the house, needing some fresh air.

Once the door closed, Lucas heaved an angry sigh, his head placed on the wall now. He couldn't believe she kept doing this to him, to them. Couldn't she see he needed her? He growled, hands balled into fists. A loud slam was heard as his fist connected with the wall, forming a visible dent in the concrete.

His kids watched from upstairs, wondering why mommy left, and why daddy was suddenly maddened beyond belief.

There was a knock at the door, and Peyton looked up from her book and over to her husband who was sitting beside her rubbing her swollen feet as she rubbed her growing belly. "I'll get it," she said placing the book face down on the table and standing up.

"Peyt, you shouldn't be up and about."

"Jake, I am pregnant, not dying," she laughed, wobbling over to the door. She opened it with a smile that quickly faded when she saw her tear stained best friend on the other side, shaking visibly at the harsh cold outside.

"I know it's late, I just . . . " Brooke started.

"Shh, Brooke. Come inside," Peyton ushered her in. "What happened?" she asked, feeling for her best friend.

Jake looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Brooke," worry laced in his voice as well.

Peyton motioned for Brooke to sit down in the couch before them as she moved to sit down next to her.

Brooke sniffled.

Peyton rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh, Brooke, it's okay." She paused, allowing the crying girl before her to take a breath. "Just tell us what happened, Brooke . . . What'd he do?"

"He won't just leave," Brooke cried, "leave me alone to let me get over him. He keeps pushing and pushing and I don't know what to do or say . . ."

"What? Hold on—I thought him leaving was the problem?" Peyton asked confused.

"It was . . . but then . . . I don't know, I just, I told him that if he left again . . . to not come back, and he left. He looked me right in the eyes, he saw how hurt I was, and he left anyway. So I told him to leave for good and he did . . . for like a second and then came back wanting to talk—and so we did and I told him I was done and I couldn't continue on the way we were and that . . I wanted a . . . divorce," she explained, wiping her cheeks to free room for the tears that overflowed the dried stains.

Peyton gasped. A divorce? She paused to consider the situation. "Are you sure a divorce is what you want, Brooke?" she asked slowly.

"Yes," she said in a forced, stern voice. "Yes," she repeated, her tone and body language showing that maybe her answer wasn't the complete truth.

Peyton noticed her hesitance, and she looked towards Jake for help.

He nodded, looking at Brooke. "A divorce is a huge step, Brooke," he told her as she looked up at him. "Are you positive you're ready to do this?"

"I was," she sighed. "I went over it a thousand times in my head, but now . . . he is back. He is back and he won't leave. He won't just give in to my order. He isn't making this, or anything else, easy on me."

"Maybe that's because this isn't suppose to be easy, Brooke," Peyton said, rubbing her back.

"But why won't he just leave me alone. He had no problem doing it before," Brooke complained, feeling like a little child in front of the couple whose marriage was by far a million times better than hers.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's because he still cares?" Jake asked, hoping to offer her some source of light. Lucas was his friend, and Jake knew that he loved Brooke. Thus, he would try to do whatever was in his power to help her realize so.

"He doesn't, though. If he did, this wouldn't even be coming up. He just doesn't want to risk losing his perfect little family," Brooke said bitterly.

"Brooke, think about it, okay? He is fighting for you. Isn't that what you wanted?" he replied.

"It's too late," she fought, trying to convince herself of this. It was too late. He had his chance; he had had a lot of chances, and now it was too late to fix them. She wasn't letting him in again. It was simply out of the question.

"It's never too late, Brooke," Peyton told her, remembering her late mother's words.

"I can't," she said, fresh tears burning in her eyes.

"You can, Brooke. You can," her friend encouraged her.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"Brooke, you're married to him," Peyton said softly, a tiny, almost invisible, chuckle leaving her mouth. "You're going to have to let your heart go at some point."

"I already did that, Peyton, and look where that got me." Her tone was filled with sadness, and the couple before her felt a part of their hearts go out to her.

"I should get home and put the kids to bed—sorry to down on your night," Brooke said taking a deep breath. "I will see you guys later," she said, standing up as she wiped furiously at her tears.

"Brooke—" Peyton attempted.

Brooke lifted a hand up, saying, "No, Peyton. It's okay, really." She offered a smile. "I'll see you guys later," she finished, giving each of her friends a hug and a wave before going on her way home—if one could call it that. It was the last place she wanted to go, but she had to face it at one point, and with any luck, Lucas would take the hint and be on the couch. Chances are, with his new found back bone, he wouldn't, but a girl could always hope.

**So? To continue or not to continue? **


	5. Don't

When Your Sun Turns Black

This story is written by** brookescott134** and **Brucas46Forever**. We really, really hope you like this. Comments are _**greatly**_ appreciated and they are what keep us encouraged to write. Remember that.

**Summary: **Sometimes people play hard-to-get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real, but sometimes, for some of us, we play too hard.

**Rating:** T

**Chapter Five: **Don't

_Don't say I love you,  
Don't say you need me,  
Don't say I trust you,  
My heart cant take it.  
Don't say you want me,  
Don't say you miss me,  
Don't hurt me.  
Don't say you love me._

_-"Don't" by Kelly Clarkson_

She got in her car, driving down the road back to her home. The window was rolled down, the cool North Carolina air blowing through her hair as the radio plays softly. One hand was on the steering wheel and the other was resting on the widow seal, her head lying in the palm of her hand as she drove. The digital clock in her car beamed the numbers 2:45 AM at her, the bright red glowing eerily, almost taunting her.

Discarding her heels at the front door, she tiptoed up the stairs, the balls of her feet paining her by the time she reached her room. She was careful not to make a noise, sure that the kids were asleep. She walked slowly, almost reluctantly, to her room, and heaved a sigh of relief to see through the dark that the bed was empty. But she didn't get to finish two steps before the lights turned on with a click, stopping her abruptly in her tracks.

Damn, she thought, turning to see her husband standing before her, face set, arms crossed, allowing his shirt to stretch over his pumped muscles.

"Brooke," Lucas began, "what are you doing here so early?" His sarcasm mixed with his anger, creating a tone Brooke had not been ready for.

Brooke sighed and walked to her closet. She decided it would be best not to answer him, instead walking to her closet to put away her purse and the little brown grocery bag that accompanied it.

"Where were you, Brooke?" he asked, his voice taking on a harsher tone.

"It doesn't matter, Lucas." She turned to face him as she talked, wanting to prove to him she was not afraid of him.

"Brooke, I'm not going to repeat myself. Now answer the question." His eyes seemed cold and hard, yet she could easily sort out the softness in them.

"I said it doesn't matter, Lucas," she repeated, stronger this time.

"Brooke, it's 3 in the morning. Where have you been?" His voice didn't falter as he spoke.

"You're not my father, Lucas," she spat, endeavoring to walk past him.

He followed her, the adrenaline coursing through his blood as he heard her words. "I'm your husband, Brooke."

"Oh, so _now _you want to play husband?" she asked incredulously, turning to face him, halting his steps.

He chose to ignore her and exclaimed, "Do you have any idea how worried I have been!?"

"Yeah, Lucas, actually, I do. It's been all I've felt for a year!" she retorted angrily as she pushed past him into her walk-in closet, discarding her jacket in the hamper.

"That is great, Brooke," he said, uncrossing his arms. "So you stay out till three in the morning doing God knows what to spite me?"

"Yep," she answered with a shrug as she pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in nothing more then a pair of jeans and a bra as she walked over to her drawer to find a pajama top. "You're acting like I'm a child Lucas. Well, I'm not. I can do and go where ever I please without need to consult you first."

He stalked to her, grabbing her arms wildly. He pulled her to him, hoping his seriousness would set her straight. "You are my wife, Brooke, and that means that you do have to tell me where you're going, especially if you decide to have midnight strolls through the city." Halfway through his sentence he had let go of her, and she was standing before him, half-naked, eyes gleaming dangerously at him. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that could be?" Why couldn't she understand he was simply worried about her?

"Like you care," she hissed, pushing him away from her. "Like you care," she repeated in a whisper accompanied by a small chuckle. Shaking her head, she turned away from him, unbuttoning her jeans as she pulled out a tank top, setting it on top of the large wooden dresser in front of her.

"Of course I care! Why the hell would I be fighting about this with if I didn't?"

"Just leave me, Lucas."

He walked to stand in front of her as she threw her jeans to the floor, now standing before him in only her underwear. He tried to avert his eyes away from her body, wanting to focus on the topic at hand. Ridding himself of his sexual desires, he put his hands on the side of her shoulders and spoke. "When will you get it, Brooke?" He stepped back, hands going back to his hips. "I'm not leaving. This is my home . . ._ our_ home."

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah, whatever. That is bullshit and you know it. Your office is your home. _This_—this is nothing more to you than a place you have to visit every once in a while."

"Whatever, Brooke. I'm still not leaving, and you married me, so you're stuck with me." He walked past her, taking off his clothes as he went. Brooke turned to look at him slightly as he stretched, his abs standing out hardly, muscles flexing. He's taunting me, Brooke thought, shocked. He left her standing before the bed, mouth open in slight awe.

She glared at him, leaving the pajama top on her drawer, opting to sleep in nothing. Two could play this game. Quickly stripping off her red push-up bra and matching panties, she sauntered over to the bed, watching with a sense of victory as his face mirrored her previous expression. She climbed on all fours onto the bed, moving close to him at first, as if she was going to sleep by him, and she watched as his hand lifted to bring her closer. Just as the tips of his fingers brushed her skin, she spun and dove under the covers, scooting over to the far end of the bed.

Lucas glared at her, only a small hint of playfulness in his baby blue eyes. He threw back the covers, leaving her half covered, allowing him to see plenty of her naked body, and decided he would like to feel free tonight as well.

He began to pull his shorts down and Brooke, shocked yet amused, asked, "Lucas, what are you doing?"

He heaved a sigh amusedly as the striped boxers slipped past his feet, leaving them both naked in bed. "Nothing," he lied, a smile playing across his face. Pulling the covers back on top of him, he turned off the light switch on the side of the bed, turning in his bed then. "Goodnight," he said, faking a contented sigh. What he really wanted to do was ravage the goddess lying beside him.

Brooke smirked. Is that all you've got? Well, two can play at this game, she thought evilly. She lowered herself into the bed, letting out a sigh that sounded similar to a cat's meow. Lucas tensed. She smiled, knowing for sure that she had his full attention. His ears, and other body organs, stood alert. She shifted in her position, allowing her body to "accidentally" brush his.

She stretched her body, arching her back, much like the way she would right before he would take her over her peak and let out a small, sexual moan before giving a fake yawn and letting her naked body collapse back in the bed, not bothering to the fix the covers he had pulled away from her.

He couldn't help himself. He turned in his place, doing it slowly, praying she wouldn't notice. He peered at her with his eyes, heard her with his ears, and he almost went crazy with desire.

She shut her eyes in an attempt to fool him into thinking she was drifting in to sleep, rolling to her side to face him. Snuggling into her pillow, she waited a minute or two before letting her hand drift under the covers and land on his upper thigh, knowing he couldn't stand when her hand was placed there.

He almost groaned out loud, and had to bite his tongue to keep himself from growling. He turned so he was on his back now, her hand moving with him to stay in place. Trying to control his breathing, he stayed still, trying to think about something, anything, else to get his mind off of the flirting vixen beside him. It was impossible to do, he realized, however, as she let her hand trail over the curve of his thigh and back onto the bed, her nails scraping him, sending a wild sensation down his back.

She rolled slightly closer to him, feeling the tenses of his body. A small smile made its way onto her face as she let her hand travel back up his thigh, much higher this time.

He managed himself for a second longer before he too was inching his way closer. His wife moved closer and closer, and he could feel the heat between the two. Time seemed to stop as she placed a hand on his chest, lifting herself to peer into his eyes. He smiled at her as she lifted a leg over his, and his heart was jumping with joy when she leaned down. He craned his neck upwards to get better access. The moment was coming; he could feel it. She was going to taste his lips, and he was going to ravish her. Their breaths mingled, and their lips were so close. Then all of a sudden, her hands pressed hard into his chest and she lifted herself off of him and onto the ground on the other side of the bed in one swift movement. "I think I need a shower," she stated, smirking at him.

"Wait, what?" he said as he sat up, watching her retreating form.

"A shower. ...I think I need one," she answered simply, skipping off to the couple's large, master's suite bathroom.

Lucas stared at her in shock. He had played right into her hands, and had been too crazed to notice. Groaning, he flopped back onto the bed, praying thoughts of her would disappear and he would be able to get a good night's sleep. He realized there was no way that was going to happen as the sound of the shower went off in the bathroom.

A smirk creeped onto his face as he got out of the bed, walking into the master bath. Cautiously, he opened the shower door. Her back was to him, but the smile never left his face as he placed a hand on her naked hip, leaning in close to her neck.

She gasped as she felt him, all of him, behind her. His hot breath tickled her wet skin. She turned around, smiling sexily at him. He placed a hand on the small of her back, bringing her closer to him as the water flowed over them. Standing there, bare naked under the shower, eyes gleaming with mischief, she had never looked sexier to him. They leaned in, their lips meeting in an intense kiss in the middle. His tongue lined her lips, begging for entrance that she provided him with. Their tongues caressed each other, hands moving about to sacred places on each other's bodies. He moved forward, forcing her back. She hit the tiled wall, its coldness sending tingles throughout her body. Her legs immediately lifted to wrap around his waist.

"You so still want me," he whispered with a cocky smile as she pushed her against the wall, sucking on her neck.

She moaned out loud. "I can stop when ever I want," she fought back, panting.

"Then stop," he whispered against her skin.

"Maybe I will," she grunted as he pushed her deeper into the wall.

"If you wanted to stop you would've by now, and frankly, I don't see you pushing me away anytime soon." He sounded amused at the control he had over her.

"For someone who wants to get laid you have a really risky way of showing it," she taunted.

He didn't feel the need to reply. Instead, he showed her just how much he wanted her by quickly slipping in her; the unanticipated move made her moan with pleasure, and her sound was like music to his ears.

She, as well, opted not to reply. She pulled his body close to hers as she kissed up his neck, and then made her way to nibble on his ear, the way she knew drove him wild.

He pushed into her roughly, showing more desire and lust than love. Yet his movements were passionate all the same. Shuddering, he picked up his pace, wanting to drive her to the wildest of places, wanting to prove to her, and himself, that he still had that effect on her.

She bit down on his neck, trying her hardest not to scream. In doing so, she let out loud, hard, lustful moan against his neck. He pushed her away slightly, pinning her to the cold tile wall of the shower as he looked her dead in the eye, driving in to her with a small smirk. He could tell he had her. She was about to shatter, and it was all thanks to him. "Scream, baby," he said, picking up his pace even more as her already loud moans increased in volume. He leaned down, taking her breast in his mouth, sucking the soft flush as he continued pumping through her. The arching of her back drove her body further into his as he let his hands grope her perfectly sculpted body.

She panted heavily above him, and it drove him crazy when she screamed his name as she reached her climax. Soon, he reached his own level of ecstasy, and he shouted out like an animal let loose. "God, Brooke." He fell against her, her legs still wrapped around him.

Her chest rose and fell quickly as she let her arms stay wrapped around his neck, his head resting above her chest as he, too, tried to regain his breath. He lifted himself off of her, her legs falling reluctantly. She looked up at him, smiling, only to witness a full view of his tense face. "Maybe we should just wash ourselves and go back inside," he said. His sudden change of attitude frightened her, and she nodded, unsure of what else to say. He showered quickly, turning to nod at her before he left the shower. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with him as she stared at him through the fogged up mirror. One minute they were having, hot, passionate sex, and the next thing she knows he's gone. It was so unlike him . . . and so like her. Scowling at herself, she turned to finish cleaning herself as well.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself before walking into her closet, finding her estranged husband in there as well. She let a small smirk grow as she ran her fingers along his lower back, right above the towel that was wrapped loosely around his waist. He tensed at her touch, and didn't dare turn his back.

"Lucas?" she asked. He closed his eyes, wishing all the awkwardness away. "Lucas, what's wrong?" she repeated.

"Nothing is wrong, Brooke. What makes you think that?" He still didn't turn.

"The way you're all tense and you aren't looking at me. ...Did I do something?"

"No."

She waited for him to say something more. Nothing. "Lucas . . . please, tell me what's bothering you."

He turned around for her to see him in all his anger and hurt. "What's bothering me? Is that really a question you should be asking?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What that means is that I'm fed up with this, Brooke. Tell me, what's going to happen now? After what we just did, what's your plans for us?"

She looked at him, not truly being able to answer his question, not knowing _how_ to answer his question. She honestly hadn't thought about it. She'd just figured they would just go back to the normality of him sleeping on his side of the bed, her sleeping on hers, and them not speaking—the normal life they had.

"You see, Brooke. You were planning on repeating this all over again. Just when I think we're doing good, and we're going to be a happy family, you decide to create a whole mess of it all over again." She bent her head down, knowing he was right. "Can't you just let me do my job as your husband and love you?"

"No," she said, looking up at him again. "You quit that job a long time ago," said Brooke, voice wavering.

"I never stopped loving you, Brooke," he said solemnly. "And I am so sorry if I ever gave you the impression that I didn't want to be your husband, because there is nothing more that I want, and need, to be." She couldn't see it, but his eyes filled with unshed tears, the emotion of the situation getting to him.

"Can you honestly say you blame me for doubting that, Lucas?"

"I'm sorry, but I need you to trust me now. Trust me when I tell you that I didn't mean for this to happen, for our lives to fall apart this way; but they did, Brooke, and right now, I want nothing more than to fix them."

"It's too late, Lucas. ...You knew where this was heading for so long and you did nothing about it until I told you I was done and then all of the sudden you want to be this guy that you were suppose to be all along. I am sorry but I am not falling for it again. I was already stupid enough to before, but not again. You don't get that part of me again. I want a divorce," she said sternly, past the tears swelling her eyes. She didn't mean it, but it came out somehow, and as of now, it was the strongest brick in the wall she had around her heart.

**So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Continue? Stop now and never look back? Let us know!**


	6. If You Leave Me Now

When Your Sun Turns Black

This story is written by** brookescott134** and **Brucas46Forever**. We really, really hope you like this. Comments are _**greatly**_ appreciated and they are what keep us encouraged to write. Remember that.

**Summary: **Sometimes people play hard-to-get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real, but sometimes, for some of us, we play too hard.

**Rating:** T

**Authors' Note: Well, we totally loved the increase in your reviews for the last chapter, seriously—it was great. And (!) since you've been such wonderful readers, we're rewarding you by updating a lot quicker than we've usually done. We hope you guys keep up the amazing reviews. If you want quicker updates, I'm sure you will. And please tell us what you like or don't like in the stories so we know just what to give you all. Thanks!**

**Chapter Six: **If You Leave Me Now

_If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me_

_No, baby, please, don't go_

_If you leave me now, you'll take away the very heart of me_

_No, baby, please, don't go_

_A love like ours is love that's hard to find_

_How could we let it slip away_

_We've come too far to leave it all behind_

_How could we end it all this way_

_When tomorrow comes we'll both regret_

_Things we said today_

_'Cause I need you more than you'll ever know_

_-"If You Leave Me Now" by Chicago_

_"I want a divorce." _

The words echoed in his head, and they cut through him like a knife. She didn't want to be his wife anymore. She didn't want anything to do with him, and he felt a pang in his heart that was so real he had to keep himself from crying out loud. He placed a hand on his hip and the other on the foot board of the bed, as if to steady himself, and sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to think of a way to reply to her confession. "I'm sorry, Brooke," he said, looking up at her. "I really am, but there is nothing that you can do to make me divorce you. I'm sorry, it's just not what I want."

"I didn't ask if you wanted it or not, but you don't want to be married to me anymore, and you make that perfectly clear when you never come home, or when you don't call, or don't kiss me; when you don't smile at me or hold me; when you don't hug me; when you don't give me a simple, "You look beautiful," or an, "I love you." Lucas, you say you don't want this, but you show the exact opposite."

He took a couple of steps towards her until he was standing in front of her. He cupped her face in his hands, and she sighed, annoyed, and tried to turn her head away. He zeroed in on her lips, kissing her softly. Pulling away, he said, "You're the most beautiful woman in the world." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you more than anything in the world." And as he kissed her once more, she felt a tear drop on her face. She gave a short gasp as he rested his forehead on hers. "I don't want to divorce you," he whispered.

She shut her eyes, wanting nothing more than to fall into his body and have him hold her, but she couldn't. She couldn't do that to her self again; she couldn't trust words any longer; she couldn't trust him with her heart. "I want a divorce," she repeated again softly as she pulled away from him. She didn't look up at him once as she walked back into the bathroom, shutting the door and sliding down against it. Pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head on top of them, she let her tears fall freely as sob after sob escaped her lips. After the silence she endured, she couldn't hold this in anything longer. It had been so long of fake smiles and feelings to the point where she had now realized she didn't know what was real anymore.

He wanted to cry; he wanted to scream; he wanted to shout; but mostly, he just wanted to hold her; he just wanted to be with her, and knowing that she didn't want the same thing was eating at him inside.

"So did he say when he'd be back?" Haley asked as she sat on the large, plush, deep chocolate brown couch. She was sitting in front of Brooke and Peyton, one arm resting on the back of the couch and the other on the knee that was bent, a cup of coffee in her hands.

_It was early, just around 6 o'clock in the morning. The sun was just beginning to make it's presence known, setting off a faint, blue glow to the sky. _

_Asleep in bed, tangled in her covers, Brooke woke up to a shuffling noise. Sitting up slowly and steadying herself with one arm, she rubbed her eyes with the other, looking around the room groggily. At the foot of the bed, a big suitcase lay open, and across the room, in front of the wide open closet, Lucas stood, making his way back and forth with piles of clothes in his hand. On his way back, he froze, noticing Brooke was awake. She looked up at him and blinked. Glancing at the half-filled suitcase and back at Lucas, she lay back onto the bed, burying her face in the pillow. _

_"I have to go. I swear, if I had a choice, I wouldn't," Lucas rushed to explain._

_"I've heard the story before," she said groggily, her voice muffled from the pillow._

_"Brooke, listen—"_

_"Save it, Lucas. It's too early to have to listen to your endless excuses."_

_"I'm sorry, Brooke," he said as the zip of the bag was heard. "I really am." Taking one last look at her, he lifted up his suitcase and walked slowly to the door, looking back only once before sighing and departing._

Her fingers outlined the tip of the cup as she shrugged. "No," she answers softly, a hint of bitterness and hurt dripping through her simple word.

"Don't worry, Brooke. I'm sure he won't take too long," Peyton said, appearing through the kitchen with a cup of milk in her hand.

"Since when do you drink milk?" Brooke asked.

Peyton sighed dramatically. "Since Jake got me pregnant."

Haley smirked, before turning back to Brooke and the issue at hand. "So did you decide what you were going to do?"

"About?"

"The . . ." Haley struggled to say the word she herself had despised for so long.

Peyton filled in the pieces. "The divorce, Brooke. What's going to happen about the divorce?"

"I have a meeting with my lawyer tomorrow. ...I was going to cancel it, but him leaving just brought back all those memories."

"I say you cancel, Brooke. Lucas is going to be back. It's not like he left you for good," Haley said sourly.

"I know that, and I am not just going through with it because he left again. It just gave me that final push," she explained. "It just brought back all those memories of the past year and how bad things have came to be. There were seriously times, not too long ago, where he'd leave for business trips and get back and I wouldn't even know he'd left. That is how often he was gone, and it just got to the point where I became so bitter and so angry and so . . . hurt," her voice wavered here, "with him that I honestly didn't care whether I ever saw him again. I mean, he is my husband, the guy I am supposed to be madly in love with, and I just gave up caring anymore. I mean, where is it going to get me? We've turned out just like my parents and that is something I vowed to never do. I am not doing that to my kids. I won't put them through that," she shook her head, "not right now. I am honestly just hoping he doesn't come back—as horrible as that sounds. I am just done."

Peyton was about to speak when the sharp ring of the phone sounded through the extremely large house.

Brooke sighed and stood up, walking over to pick up the wireless phone. "'Unknown number'? Who could that be?"

Peyton shrugged. "Answer it."

"Hello?" Brooke spoke into the phone. "Yes, this is she." Nothing could have prepared her for the caller's next words. "What—no. It can't be. He was fine. I-He was taking his medications. He-He has to be fine," she sobbed. Suddenly, she felt like the cruelest woman on earth. She didn't bother listening to the rest of the message. She placed the phone on the counter, and her face looked stunned, despaired.

The curiosity was killing them. "What? What is it?" Haley asked.

"Is it Lucas?" Peyton asked when Brooke didn't answer.

"They . . . He . . . " and she couldn't continue as the pain overtook her. She fell to the floor in a crumpled heap of tears and fears, and Haley jumped up to rush to her, holding her in her arms.

"Shh, Brooke. Tell us what's happening."

Her tears subsided for a moment, and she said, "He had a heart attack."

Peyton sat up to sit on the other side of her best friend.

Brooke couldn't help but feel responsible for it. They said he was stressed. What if it was she that stressed him? And now he was lying in a hospital bed, unaware of his surroundings, fighting for his life. She sobbed again at the thought. She had to get to him; to see him before anything else happens.

And suddenly, the thought of losing him became her biggest nightmare.

"I- I have to go," she said, trying her hardest to pull herself together as she stood up. "The kids—you have to take the kids, okay. I have to go." Brooke stuttered, almost in a daze as tears streamed down her face, fear burning through her eyes.

Her friends stood up as well, prepared to do anything to help her.

"Are you sure you don't need one of us to go with you?" Peyton asked.

"No, just . . . take care of the kids for me, please."

"Sure, Brooke. Now go pack a bag. I'm going to book you a flight," Haley said as she went off to find a phone and computer.

"Peyton, please, don't tell them anything." She didn't want her kids knowing what was happening. It wouldn't be good for them.

Peyton nodded, and Brooke rushed upstairs.

Within twenty minutes, a flight was booked and a cab was out side, alongside it was a frazzled Brooke and a concerned Peyton and Haley. "Do you have everything—tooth brush, pajamas, clothes, phone, money, plane ticket?" Haley asked.

"I think, I kind of just threw everything in the bag. I didn't have time . . . " Brooke stressed.

"You should go before you miss the flight," Peyton said, opening the cab door for her friend.

"Be safe. Give him our love," Haley said, receiving a hurried nod from Brooke as she began to shut the door of the cab before Peyton stopped her.

"Brooke," she started, "he is going to be okay. There is no way his stubborn little self his leaving you. There is no way," she repeated comfortingly, giving her friend a smile before hugging her tightly and shutting the door. She tapped the top of the cab, signaling for it to drive away as her and Haley watched the yellow vehicle disappear into the distance.

Brooke fidgeted the whole way there. She couldn't keep still; she couldn't eat; she couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about her husband, and about how it was all her fault. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be lying helplessly in an unfamiliar town, and she wouldn't be on a plane ride to him.

The plane shook, and a wave of nausea overtook her. Abruptly, she felt bile rise to her throat and she shot to the bathroom, ignoring the flight attendant's plea for people to remain seated.

She put a hand on her head as she flushed the toilet. Her head was still spinning and the situation was getting to her. She missed her kids. She missed Peyton and Haley. She missed her husband, and she was so worried for his life. Crying, desperately clinging onto the counter, she allowed the tears to fall, ignoring the knocks on the door.

After throwing her luggage in the nearest hotel, she rushed like a madwoman to find Lucas.

Barging in the hospital, she demanded they tell her where he was. Attempting to calm the lady down, the nurse rang the doctor, requesting his immediate arrival.

He came quickly, and Brooke was led to Lucas' room. The sight of him killed her. He looked fragile and pale.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked, tears in her eyes and in her voice.

"Well, as you know, your husband has HCM. His co-workers say he was stressed out, and stress is a big factor in the causes of the heart disease. Now, I understand he also did not take his every day medication. I am assuming he forgot to do so. We did everything we could, ma'am. Now we are just waiting for him to wake up and show us he is okay." Patting her shoulder, he left her to sit with her husband.

She walked to the chair next to him, sitting in it and taking her hand in his. "You are something else you know that?" she said, tears continuing to stream down her face. "I'm sorry, Luke. I am so sorry, for everything. Please . . . just wake up. Please, Lucas. Please," she sobbed.

Her head fell on his chest, and she struggled to listen to his heartbeat over her tears.

The next few days were spent the same way. She would never leave the hospital unless it was to shower, and occasionally to grab a bite so as not to starve herself. Haley and Peyton called each day, and each day she had no new news. They let her talk to her kids, and she cried on the phone with them. They still thought daddy was fine, and mommy was on her way to bring him back home.

It is just past midnight and Brooke is laying asleep, hunched over the bed, her butt in the uncomfortable hospital chair and her head resting on his chest. Her ear rested over his heart. It hadn't moved from there. The sound giving her reassurance, for the stupid little heart monitor next to her wasn't enough to prove to her that he was still with her, at least in the body.

The world was black around him, but somewhere in the darkness he saw a small light. As he drew nearer to it, it grew brighter and brighter until he woke up to the smell of hospitals and the sight of his worn out wife.

Recalling the day he collapsed at work, he realized they must have told Brooke, who flew out here to see him. His throat was sore, hair tousled, chest in pain, yet he couldn't have been happier. Smiling, he stroked her hair softly. It felt so good to feel her again, and soon, the pain in his chest was merely a side feeling, his love for the sleeping woman before him taking over.

She stirred under his touch, slowly opening her eyes to be met with his. She said nothing, trying to figure out whether this was real. Being deprived of real sleep for close to seventy-two hours could take a toll on anyone. She sat up and looked down at him, looking to the smile on his face. She opened her mouth but what came out was a raspy, faint noise which he could hardly make out. "Lucas?"

"Hey, Pretty Girl. How are you?"

She let out a large sigh of relief, placing a hand over her chest, her large diamond shining in the dimmed light. "Jesus, Lucas," she breathed out. "I was scared to death. What the hell is wrong with you?" she said in an almost yell. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but as the tears filled her eyes, blocking off her vision, all the pain and worry for her husband were being covered with anger.

"Brooke," he said, watching as his wife sobbed next to him. "Hey, hey, come here, baby," he said in a soothing voice, pulling her to him on the bed. "Shh, it's okay." He stroked her hair. "I'm okay," he elaborated. Moving the hair away from her forehead, he planted a hard kiss there, holding her small body tightly to his.

"How could you do that to me? ...I thought you were gone. How could you? Lucas—" she stammered out in muffled sobs, and even though he couldn't understand most of what she said, his heart broke at the sound of her crying.

"Shh, Brooke. I would never leave you. I'm here, aren't I?" He tried to remain calm, but inside, he couldn't be happier. Her tears proved she was afraid for him, and that meant she still cared. And right now, he needed every bit of faith he could get.

"Yeah, but you almost left. You almost left me," she sobbed.

"Hey, hey," he laughed slightly. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Pretty Girl."

"Lucas, I'm so sorry," she apologized as she sat up next to him. "It's my fault. I stressed you too much, with the divorce, and the yelling, and the shouting, and—"

"Brooke, Brooke," he silenced her. "None of this is your fault. If anything it's mine. I've kind of been forgetting to take my medication sometimes," he reveals sheepishly.

"Yeah, about that—how could you be that stupid, Lucas? I mean, I know you've been an ass lately but that is just stupid," she said, her mood suddenly changing from worried and scared to angry.

"Brooke, it wasn't like I did it purposely. I just kept forgetting . . . but I'm fine now. There's nothing to worry about," he rushed to end the conversation before it became a yelling match.

"Lucas, what if it would have been worse? What if something worse happened?" she stressed. "How could you be so careless?"

"Brooke, could we please just talk about this later?" He looked deadbeat and Brooke's eyes suddenly flashed with guilt.

"Lucas, I'm just worried," she said, another tear rolling down her cheek. "I just—I can't— you have to be more careful," she told him.

Lucas let out a breath, looking Brooke in the eyes. He gave a small nodded, holding out his hand for her to take. She looked hesitantly at it before placing her feminine hand in his manly one. Climbing onto the bed, she wrapped her arm around him and let her head rest on his chest. Snuggled together, they fell into a comforting sleep, one they hadn't had in a while.

**So? What did you think?**


	7. If We Cannot See

This story is written by** brookescott134** and **Brucas46Forever**. We really, really hope you like this. Comments are **_greatly_** appreciated and they are what keep us encouraged to write. Remember that.

**Summary: **Sometimes people play hard-to-get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real, but sometimes, for some of us, we play too hard.

**Rating:** T

**AN: Just a quick little note. Thank you all so much for all your amazingly wonderful reviews, their were so many and it just gave us both so much motivation. You guys are all seriously amazing, and we appreciate the fact that you all take the time to review for us, we love them all, and thank you all so much for taking the time to write. The story is almost to the half way point and we have the rest of the chapters BETAed so, as always, the more reviews we get the fast we UD, so please please pleas, if you like it, or even hate it, let us know! Well now that that is done. Here is Chapter Seven, hope you all enjoy! (don't forget to review!)**

* * *

**When Your Sun Turns Black**

**Chapter Seven: **If We Cannot See

_If we can't see now, we might_

_never see_

_We only kill ourselves more_

_slowly_

_If you can't find love, then you will_

_finally see_

_how we kill ourselves slowly_

_-"If We Cannot See" by Devics_

Brooke was finishing packing the last of his bags while he changed in the bathroom. It had been a week and she was ready to get back to her kids.

"You ready?" she asked, zipping up his suitcase as he walked out.

"Yeah, I'm all set." She nodded and lifted his bag off the bed, beginning to walk to the door. "Brooke," he called after her as he walked to her.

She turned to face him and confusedly asked, "What is it?"

He didn't really know what he wanted to say or how he wanted to say it. After a long pause, he muttered, "Never mind."

Brooke looked at him skeptically through green eyes before nodding and turning to walk out the door.

Sighing, he followed her steps, ready to be a family with her and the kids once more.

"How are you feeling?" Brooke asked once they were in the cab headed for the airport.

"I'm alright—excited to see the kids," he told her, rubbing his hands on his thighs.

"Me too. I have never been away from them for this long. I feel so bad," she said, twirling her fingers together.

He grabbed her hand to stop her from fidgeting. When she didn't look at him he said, "Brooke, it's okay. They'll understand."

Nodding slightly, she looked out the window, not wanting to have to properly look at him. Things were still so messy with them, and in some ways, them being here, away from everything, had made her forget that; but now that they were going home, they would have to deal with everything.

"Daddy!" his little boy yelled when they arrived at their house.

"Hey," he exclaimed, smiling as he picked Landon up to hug him. "How have you been, buddy?"

"Good," Landon said shyly.

"That's good," Lucas said as he placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Daddy!" a voice yelled. "You're home!" Shelby ran up to him with open arms, begging to be held like her brother. Haley trailed behind her.

Lucas grunted when he reached down to pick her up so that he could hold both his children, yet the smile remained on his face. "Hey, Princess. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Daddy." She wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Hey, Haley," he greeted as he bent down to give her a small hug.

"Hey, champ. How are you doing?"

"Still a little rusty, but I'll be better in no time."

"Hey, what about me?" Brooke said to her kids, walking in the door behind Lucas.

"Mommy!" they yelled simultaneously as they jumped down from their father's arms.

She bent down to their level to hug them both. "Oh, I've missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too, mommy," Shelby said sweetly.

Lucas smiled at the sight of his children and wife embracing each other.

"Oh, Mommy is never, ever leaving you guys again," Brooke said, shutting her eyes at the warmth they brought to her.

Landon giggled. "Mommy, you're tickling me."

She pulled away to look at him. "Oh, am I?" she asked playfully, bringing up her hands to purposely tickle his stomach.

The sound of her son's laughter echoed throughout their house.

"Hey," Nathan said as he walked into the house. "I heard you two got back today." He smiled, kissing Brooke's check when she stood up and giving Lucas a manly hug before making his way to his wife, pecking her lips softly. "How are you feeling, brother?" he asked Lucas.

"I'm good," Lucas paraphrased from his previous answer.

"How was your guys' flight?" Haley asked.

"Long," Brooke answered, leaning against the banister of their large, elegant spiral staircase instead of her husband who was right next to her.

"Yeah, it was pretty stressful. But everything is going to be better now." He sounded convinced of himself, and Brooke looked at him warily.

"Well, we will get out of your hair. It's pretty late and Peyton and Jake have all the kids so we better go save them, but you two rest and call if you need anything," Haley said.

"Okay, thanks, you guys. I don't know what we would have done without you," Brooke told them as she walked them to the door.

"That is what we are here for," Nathan said as he and his wife each gave Brooke a hug. They waved to Lucas and walked out the door, ready to go to their own homes.

Brooke shut the door and turned to her kids. "So, who wants ice cream?" Brooke asked, wide smile on her face as she watched her kids squeal, their hands shooting up into the air.

"Brooke, it is late. Shouldn't they be getting to bed?" Lucas said.

"We've been gone for a week," Brooke said.

"I just don't think ice cream is the best idea right now."

"It's fine. I want to stay up with them," Brooke retorted.

"Well, they need to go to bed."

"No, Lucas. They need to spend time with their parents . . . together for once."

"It is 9 o'clock at night," Lucas sighed. "They won't be able to get to sleep for hours."

"Maybe you just need to go to bed," Brooke said, taking her children's hands and leading them into the large, gourmet kitchen, helping them up onto the large island bar stools.

'God, why did she have to be so difficult,' he thought as he followed her into the kitchen. He knew they would all end up falling asleep everywhere, and someone would need to pick them up.

"Daddy, come eat ices creams with us!" Landon said with a huge dimpled smile as he held his spoon in the air, his large blue eyes looking to his father.

His son was able to melt his heart and he stepped next to him, opening his mouth so Landon could feed him.

Landon stuck the spoon his mouth, missing it slightly, getting a little on his father's cheek. Landon laughed and pointed. "You gotted somes on your cheek," he giggled.

Lucas laughed and wiped the cream off his face.

"Here, Daddy," Shelby said, pointing her spoon at him.

He turned to her and opened his mouth, and she fed him the ice cream a bit forcefully.

"Mm, that's some good ice cream."

"I know," the little girl smiled. She was identical to Brooke in every way—minus the big blue eyes—and it made Lucas' heart melt every time.

He turned to see what his wife was doing to find her looking through the fridge, disposing of expired materials. Walking up behind her, he placed his hands on her hips as she was bent down sideways.

Startled, she jumped back and turned around. "Lucas," she breathed, trying to gather herself. She cleared her throat before speaking again. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Listen, I am sorry. I am just tired, and I didn't want the kids to be all wild," he justified his earlier words, bending down and kissing her neck softly.

She hadn't expected him to apologize, let alone kiss her, especially after the way she was acting with him. "It's okay. I understand."

"So we are okay?"

"No . . . but I understand," she said, shutting the fridge before walking to her children. Ruffling her son's shaggy hair, she kissed his forehead and allowed him to feed her a bite of his vanilla ice cream, leaving Lucas to stand there and process her words.

Lucas was frozen in his place. "No," she had said. No? What did she mean 'no'? He thought they had settled things, that they would be able to be a happy family again. "Wh-Brooke, what?"

"Not now, Lucas," she warned, not looking to him as she continued to be with her kids. Brooke really didn't want to do this now, considering his condition. She doesn't want to stress him, but he keeps pushing.

He has to know. "Brooke, babe, what's going on?" he asks as he reaches her.

"Lucas, seriously . . . not now," she says sternly.

"No, Brooke." It's his turn to sound angry because it's all not fair to him. She makes him feel like they were going to be happy together, and then she tells him they aren't. "What do you mean 'no'?" She doesn't answer. He asks tenaciously yet quietly, "Do you still want a divorce?"

"Lucas!" she snapped. Turning away from her children, she pulled him by the arm into the other room. "What the hell is wrong with you? The kids are sitting right there." She ushered with her arm to the kitchen.

"It's too bad you didn't think of that when you said, pretty loudly, might I add, that we weren't okay."

"Lucas, just drop it. We will talk about it later, okay?" She turned around but he grabs her arm, and it's beginning to feel like deja vu.

"No, Brooke," he mimics her earlier words. "We need to talk about this now. If you're still thinking about that divorce, then I'm telling you right here, right now, that it'll never happen. We're not getting a divorce, Brooke. Do you understand me?" He's being serious.

"We will talk about it later," she repeated stubbornly. "Now," she started, ripping her arm from his grip, "I am going to spend some time with my kids."

He's getting angry, and he hates how she keeps pulling away. "Brooke, listen to me," he demands but does his best to keep his space, not wanting to do anything he knows he would regret. She turns slowly to face him and he continues, "I am not moving out. I am _not_ divorcing you. We're going to get this marriage back." She doesn't move, and he lets out a breath, offering a small smile and walks upstairs to rest.

Brooke finished up with the kids, helped them place their empty dishes in the sink, and then took them upstairs to get ready for bed. She watched as they brushed their teeth and dressed in their pajamas, and once she finished the usual bedtime story, she sent them in to Lucas to say good night.

"Night, daddy." Shelby smiled, climbing onto the large bed.

He put down his book and reached to take her in his arms. He kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, princess."

"Daddy?" Shelby asked, pulling away a little.

"Yes, princess?"

"Do you loves Mommy?"

The question surprises him, and not in a good way. "Of course I love Mommy," he tells her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What makes you think I don't?"

"Because," she said, looking down as she played with his white t-shirt. "You never hug her, and you makes her sad a lot and you yell at each other."

His face turns to one of compassion and understanding—because he knows what it feels like to have parents that don't love each other—but he wants his daughter to know that him and Brooke weren't like his parents. "Oh, honey, that's just what mommies and daddies do sometimes. They have small arguments, but it doesn't mean they don't love each other, okay?" She nods her small head sadly. "I love your mom very much," he repeats for her.

"I know you do, Daddy," she says in a small voice. "But Landon wanted to know." She turns her head towards the door to reveal a shy little Landon, sucking his thumb. When his father lifts his head to look at him, he puts his head down, as if embarrassed.

"Hey," Lucas calls softly to him. "Come here, buddy."

Landon walks to the bed and crawls onto his lap like Shelby has.

Shelby says, "He was asking me, and I didn't know what to tell him. So I asked you." She sounds sorry, as if she's apologizing for doing something bad.

"It's okay, sweetie," he tells her, rubbing the hair out of her face. "I understand." He turns towards Landon. "Now, why would you think I don't love Mommy?" He tries to sound playful.

"Because," Landon says in a small voice, thumb still in his mouth.

Lucas reaches over to take it out gently.

"Because you don't kiss her anymore," he says.

Lucas' heart breaks at the little boy in front of him. He lifts his head up and calls, "Brooke." She doesn't answer for a second and he calls her name again.

"Yeah?" she asks as she appears in the doorway.

"Come here for a second," he tells her.

She inspects the scene before her and looks worried. "What is it?" she asks.

"Just come here. I want to show you something."

She takes small steps towards the bed until she is standing next to Lucas and her children. "Yeah?" she asks again. "Is something wrong?"

Landon and Shelby are looking on interestedly. "Just come forward a little more."

She looks at him in confusion. "Lucas, seriously, what is it? You're scaring me."

"It's fine, Brooke," he assures her. "Just come closer."

Seeing the look on her children's face, she decides to do as he says.

He surprises her then. Untangling his left arm from around his son, he reaches it out to cup her face gently. He lifts his head and kisses her sweetly. She is too stunned to respond. He urges her to move her lips with his, if not for him then for the kids. He lines her lips with his tongue and she eventually opens her mouth for him, sighing into his lips. As they pull away from the kiss, Lucas' face is smiling. Brooke is still confused. He turns towards his son. "Was that enough kissing for you?"

Landon and Shelby break out into smiles, giggling all the while.

Brooke's face is now amused. "Hey, what's going on here?"

Lucas gives his kids a look. "Nothing," they say together, smiling still. He winks at them and Shelby giggles again, Landon's thumb returning to his mouth.

She raises an eyebrow to Lucas before smiling to her kids. "Okay, guys, time for bed. It is way past your bedtime."

"Can we sleeps with you?" Shelby asks with a smile.

"Please," Landon adds, extending the word.

"Guys," she hesitates, "Daddy doesn't feel good. He needs some sleep." She feels guilty for turning her kids away, but her and Lucas both knew that neither of them ever slept when the kids slept with them. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it to the fullest, but she knew Lucas probably wouldn't be too thrilled with her if she agreed.

His kids look eager, as does his wife although she tries to hide it, and it breaks his heart to want to tell them that he really did need his rest. Sighing he says, "Only if you will really sleep." They nod eagerly. "Promise?"

"Yes!" they yell.

"Okay," he says, and he smiles inside at how happy they are.

"Yay!" Shelby and Logan yelled, both starting to jump up and down on the extremely large bed.

He looks to his wife, and he can clearly see the smile on her face. That, too, makes him bubble inside. He loves to see her happy, and he loves to know that it's because something he has done.

He smiled to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him, causing her to laugh as she snuggles herself into him. He kisses her forehead softly and speaks, "You do know we aren't sleeping tonight, right?"

**So? If you don't tell we can't continue. Your thoughts keep us going! **


	8. Liars and Battlelines

This story is written by** brookescott134** and **Brucas46Forever**. We really, really hope you like this. Comments are _**greatly**_ appreciated and they are what keep us encouraged to write. Remember that.

**Summary: **Sometimes people play hard-to-get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real, but sometimes, for some of us, we play too hard.

**Rating:** T

**AN: Thank you all so much for all your reviews, we honestly weren't lying when we said they inspirer us, hence the quick UD. But as always, the more reviews we get the fast we UD, and this is really fast... ad least for us, so please let us know your thoughts, good, bad and in-between, we love to hear! Thanks again and hope you enjoy... here is Chapter 8!**

* * *

**When Your Sun Turns Black**

**Chapter Eight: **Liars and Battlelines

_It's hard to believe a story_

_that's been told so well_

_All these lines are sounding the same _

_Cross my fingers, hold your breath_

_Suburban legend, queen of that_

_-"Liars and Battlelines" by Rookie of the Year_

Haley rang the doorbell for what seemed like the millionth time. Normally, she would simply barge in but considering the owners of the house have recently arrived from a long trip, she didn't want to be rude; but after the seventh ring, she huffed and opened the door, walking inside. "Brooke," she called into the house. "Lucas." Sounds of giggling and laughing could be heard from the room upstairs, echoing loudly against the marble floor in the entry way.

She knew she was being nosy, but she was drawn to the sound of happiness upstairs. Following the voices until they led her to the open door of Lucas and Brooke's room, she stood in awe at the scene before her.

"Oh, no, you don't," Lucas says as he reaches out to grab Landon who was unsuccessfully trying to avoid his father. He laughed as Lucas tickled him.

Shelby picked up a pillow and launched it at her father in an attempt to save her little brother. She giggled secretly as Lucas froze and looked at her deadly, yet playfully. Landon yelled and jumped into his laughing mother's arms.

Lucas slowly picked up a pillow and inched towards his daughter as she moved back. "No, Daddy, I'm sorry, I—" Her words were cut off as a pillow hit her stomach.

The pillow fell and she looked into the smug eyes of her father. She grabbed the feathery pink pillow and lunged at him.

"Pillow fight," yelled Landon, grabbing the nearest pillow and flinging it up at his mom.

"Why, you—" Another pillow hit her in the face. She looked up to see Lucas high-fiving Shelby. She gasped, and looked down to whisper into Landon's ear. A grin broke out on the little boy's face and he nodded eagerly.

The two pairs, pillows in each of their hands, flung at each other, and a pillow fight was started. Laughter and shouting was heard; it was a happy sight.

Pillows erupted into a mass of feathers and hair was pulled. Brooke sat up, a feather stuck to her lip. "Mommy," giggled Shelby loudly, "you have a feather stuck to your mouth."

Brooke looked at her amusedly. Lucas laughed and reached to pull it off her lip.

The laughter began to die down as Brooke and Lucas started into each other's eyes, losing sight of anything other than themselves. They inched their way to each other, and just as their lips were about to meet, a cough was heard.

The family turned to look at the sound, and as Brooke saw Haley, an almost guilty look flashed across her face, as if she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing.

"H-Haley, what a wonderful surprise," Brooke said, grabbing the pillow behind Lucas and smacking him on the head with it.

"Hey," he said indignantly, turning to his wife.

"What?" She smiled innocently.

"So that's how you want play?" Lucas said, raising an eyebrow, inching towards his wife.

"Lucas," she warned, backing away slowly.

"Brooke," he said in the same tone. Smiling, he chased after her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Get Daddy, guys!" Brooke yelled from over his shoulder. "Save me!"

At their mom's playful plea, the little monsters attacked their dad, sending both their parents flying into a heap of tangled arms and limbs at the front of the bed.

Brooke and Lucas were laughing hysterically as Lucas landed on top of Brooke, both children climbing on top of their father, laughing as well, as Lucas pinned Brooke to the floor.

"You guys!" she yelled. "Help!"

"Uh uh," Lucas said, his face inches away from Brooke. "They're my minions now." His kids were still sitting on top of him, forcing his face closer to Brooke's, and he rubbed his nose on hers in an Eskimo kiss.

"They like me more, I give them ice cream," she said, smiling delightfully. "You're an evil daddy," she said with the same smile.

"Kids," he yelled, grunting. "Who's the best daddy in the world?"

Above him, Shelby and Landon giggled, pressing harder into Lucas who in turn pressed harder into his wife. "You are!" they yelled.

Brooke smiled as she looked up at her husband. "And who's the best mommy in the world?" she asked.

"You are, Mommy!"

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Lucas, and desire took over him as he lunged to capture her lips. "Lucas!" she yelled as she tried to dodge him unsuccessfully.

"Okay, and who's the best aunt in the world?" asked a forgotten about Haley.

"Aunt Haley!" the two yelled, jumping off their father to run to their aunt, leaving their mother pinned to the floor.

Lucas laughed as he kissed Brooke's forehead, sitting up and helping Brooke up, too. Brooke let out a grunt as she got up, surprising Lucas by not pulling away when he pulled her small body close to his, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

"Hey, Hales." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. We were kind of . . . . Yeah, but how are you?"

Haley laughed as her niece and nephew grabbed her legs. "It's okay, Brooke. That was a nice little . . . scene I walked in on."

Brooke blushed and Lucas laughed deeply, kissing her cheek.

"What did you need?" Lucas asked his best friend with a smile.

"Oh, nothing. Just dropping by to see how you were doing. I thought you would all be dead, but I sure was wrong."

Brooke laughed. "Yeah, I guess spending a week away from your minions gives you a lot of energy."

"Yeah, I guess so," Haley said, looking at Lucas and Brooke closely.

"What?" Brooke laughed as Lucas pulled her a little closer.

"Nothing," Lucas said, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

Brooke looked on, embarrassed. "Lucas," she said, looking at Haley apologetically. "Later," she promised him as she continued to kiss her neck.

He lifted his head up at her words. "Later?" he repeated smugly. "Really?" he whispered, inching his face closer to hers. He hadn't realized how much he actually missed her.

"Yes," she said, putting her hand on his mouth, pushing him away. "Later."

He played a disappointed face and she winked at him, effectively brightening him up.

"Okay, you guys," Haley, told them. "Kids in this room," she said in a loud whisper, pointing to Shelby and Landon.

The two laugh aloud and Lucas gave Brooke a small peck on the lips before she pulled away. "You should probably get back to bed," she told him.

"Okay, _mom_," he teased, causing her to hit him playfully.

"Watch it, mister."

"Yes, ma'am," he salutes, laughing as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay, guys, let's go have Tutor Mom make us breakfast while Daddy sleeps." Brooke smiled to Haley, taking her children's hands in hers.

Haley raised her eyebrows at Brooke and the brunette simply shrugged her shoulders as she walked out of the room. Haley turned to Lucas. "So, thing seem to be going good," she said, trying to bring up the conversation.

"They are." He smiled, picking up things around the room, trying to tidy it up a bit. "I'm still worried though," he confessed.

Haley's expression changed. "About what?" she asks seriously.

"I love Brooke to death, but she plays the whole hot and cold thing with me. One minute we are a happy family and the next minute she is threatening a divorce. I just—I never know with her," he explains.

"But thing seem okay now, Lucas. She seems really happy," she tells him.

"Yeah, and she seemed really happy in Chicago, too, but that didn't stop her from telling me things _weren't_ okay when we got home."

"You didn't honestly expect them to be, though, did you?"

"Well . . . yeah. Why shouldn't they be?"

"Because, you are her husband, and she loves you; and when she found out you had a heart attack she was probably over whelmed with joy that you were okay, but that doesn't necessarily erase all the crap you two have been going through."

"Haley," he warned.

"Lucas, you now it is true." She sighed.

"Whatever, Hales. I should probably get some rest."

"Yeah." Haley sighed and started for the door. "Feel better," she said, turning to him slightly before exiting the large room. She made her way to the kitchen where Brooke and the children were laughing as they ate their cereal.

"Hey, Hales," Brooke calls. "Come eat with us."

Haley sighs and walks over to her. Touching her arm she says, "Brooke, can I talk to you for a second?" Brooke looks confused and nods, smiling at her kids before leading Haley to the living room. Haley knows Brooke is happy right now, and she doesn't want to spoil it for her, but she knows she has to.

"Is there something wrong Haley?"

"No, no, not really. It's just . . . you're happy right now, right?"

"Yeah," Brooke says slowly.

"Well, are you planning on staying happy?"

"I hope," Brooke says, clearly still confused.

"Brooke," Haley said, realizing she isn't getting the point. "Are you still planning on getting a divorce?" she asks, deciding to stop running around the question.

"Haley," Brooke sighed.

"What, Brooke? Look, Lucas is happy, okay, but he's really scared you're going to turn things around."

"Well, then maybe he should make sure I don't." She sighed before continuing in a softer tone. "Listen, I don't know what will happen, but him getting sick, that doesn't just take away all the stuff the happened before," she said, repeating what Haley had said moments before to Lucas.

"I know that, Brooke. But Lucas loves you. He does. And he doesn't want things to go bad from here."

"Haley, I don't know what you want me to say . . ."

"Say you'll take it easy on him, and that, whatever you do, you think really good about it first."

"Haley," Brooke started but gave up, knowing there was nothing she could say to make Haley understand this. "Fine, okay, yeah."

"Good," Haley says, and Brooke nods, moving to walk back to her kids. "And Brooke?" Haley says.

"Yeah?"

"Just remember that I'm here for you, okay?"

Brooke nods and gives Haley a small smile.

Haley returns it fully and says, "I know it is your first full day back, but I promised all the kids yesterday we could go to the park, if that is okay with you, of course."

"Yeah, that's fine," Brooke, says thankfully. "I think me and Lucas need to have a talk anyway," she adds, averting her eyes.

"Okay, well, then, why don't you guys go get ready and I will meet you back down here?" Haley smiled to the two small children.

"Okay," they both said, smiling to their aunt as they ran upstairs to change. They came back down a while later, giving their mom a hug and kiss 'good-bye' before running out to Haley's mini-van and driving away, leaving Brooke alone with a sleeping Lucas.

She cleaned up the bowls from breakfast and picked up a little around the house—pretty much anything she could do to avoid having to go upstairs—but after the house was spotless and there was nothing left to do, she finally decided to just get it done with. With any luck, he'd be sleeping, she thought to herself as she made her way up the stairs. Arriving at the large double doors, she realized she had horrible luck when she found him wide awake, reading a book. "Hey," she said softly, standing in the door frame.

"Hey, Brooke," he says, closing his book. They both don't know what to say now. "Did Haley take the kids?" he asked, already knowing she did.

Brooke nodded and stepped inside. She decided to stop beating around the bushes and just come out with the problem. "I'm happy, okay? I am, but it still doesn't change the past."

He sighs. "I know that, Brooke, but it doesn't stop me from wanting you, us, to be happy together."

"Yeah, but it makes it that much harder to be."

"Brooke, we're doing so good together right now—like this morning. Why can't we be like that every morning, Brooke?"

"Because it isn't that easy, Lucas. As great as this morning was, it's the first time that has happened in almost two years and that isn't okay."

"God, Brooke," he groans, running a hand through his hair. "Why does this have to be so difficult?"

"Because you made it be!"

"But I'm trying now, Brooke. I'm really trying."

"What—so after two years you finally pull your head out of your ass and I am just suppose to forgive you and take you in my arms and pretend we're a happy family now? No, Lucas, it doesn't work like that!" she yelled. Feeling a sharp pain in her lower back, she winced slightly, holding the small of it with her hand. "Damn it," she cursed. This was the fifth time in the last week her back, along with the killer headaches, has done that.

"Brooke," Lucas says, noticing her sharp intake of breath. "What is it?" he asks worriedly.

"It's nothing," she hissed as he moved closer to touch her.

"It doesn't look like nothing," he said, sitting up more in bed, trying to get her to sit.

"Well, it is," she insists.

"Brooke, just lay down, okay?"

"I'm fine," she insisted, getting annoyed with his pushiness; it wasn't helping the headache that she was starting to grow stronger.

"Brooke," he said. "Please, just rest."

"No, Lucas, _you_ need to rest._ I _am fine—just haven't slept in a real bed in a week."

He sighs, knowing he wasn't going anywhere with her.

"Don't give me that look," she warned.

"What look?"

"That one you're giving me right now—like I am being a stubborn pain in your ass."

"I'm just worried about you, Brooke," he says, not wanting to fight with her.

"Well, don't be," she said pushing past him dramatically. "I'm fine," she said sternly, and with that she left the room.

He sighs, deciding not push it, and closes his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

Lucas was awoken later that day by the laughter of his children whom he could hear coming closer and closer to his room.

"Is he awake?" he heard Landon whisper loudly.

"I don't know," Shelby said, just as loud.

"Guys, I am awake," Lucas called with a laugh as his two children charged into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Daddy, guess what!?" Shelby said excitedly.

"Hey, guys," he says as he ushers them to him. "What's up?"

"Aunt Tutor Mom tooks us to the zoo!" Landon exclaimed.

"And we saw monkeys!" Shelby added.

"You guys!" Brooke sighed from the door way. "I thought I said don't bug Daddy."

"It's okay, Brooke," he tells her. "Tell me. What'd you guys do?"

"Luke," she cuts in. "You've hardly slept at all since you've been home; and did you remember your medication?" Brooke asked, walking to the bed.

He had forgotten, but he didn't want to tell her. "Yeah," he lied. "I took it."

"Are you lying?"

"Damn," he muttered under his breath. She could always see through him.

"We aren't sixteen anymore. I can actually tell when you are lying now," she scolded him.

"No, Brooke. I'm not lying." He hated that she thought he was lying, even though he actually was.

"Lucas, I just picked up your prescription when we got home. You haven't even opened it yet. God, you lie all the time! You think you would at least be good at it by now." She huffed and walked away, leaving Lucas and the children to stare at her retreating figure.

"Daddy's in trouble," Shelby said matter of factly.

"Kids," Lucas said, rubbing their backs, "why don't you guys go cheer Mommy up?"

"You cheer her up," Landon orders his father, looking at him as if he was crazy. "She's your wife." He sticks his thumb back in his mouth and glares cutely at his dad.

"Yeah, Daddy, you can'ts makes her sad no more," Shelby informed him.

Lucas sighs, knowing his kids were right. "Alright, you guys stay here."

"Gives her lots of kisses," Shelby told him.

"And tell her she's the mostest beautiful in the world!" Landon added.

Lucas laughs at his kids, praying to get the chance to do just as they told him.

Brooke was back downstairs, starting on dinner for her family, still completely annoyed and pissed off at Lucas. To think that just this morning she was wondering why she wanted a divorce. Well, leave it to him to prove it to her.

She angrily tore the lettuce for the salad. Lucas notices her state, and creeps slowly behind her, but she was too angry to recognize his presence.

"Shit," she cursed as she cut her finger. "God, damn it." She moved away from the cutting board and over to the sink.

"Here, let me see," he tells her softly, grabbing her hand.

"Don't touch me," she snapped, close to tears as she pulled her hand away, much like she used to.

"Brooke, let me see your hand," he tells her again, grabbing her hand gently.

She huffed, giving up as she let him examine her hand. She tapped her foot impatiently, making sure he knew just how annoyed with him she was.

He washes the blood off her finger and dries it up softly. After bandaging it, he looks up at her, still holding her hand. He kisses it, and grabs her other hand, pulling her closer to him. She resists, but he's stronger. He pulls her to him until they're pressed up against each other. She looks away, and he says desperately, "Brooke, look at me. ...Please," he begs.

"No," she says, much like Shelby or Landon would when they didn't get there way.

He sighs. "Brooke," he says to her again.

"Why do you lie to me Lucas? Why? ...Do you think I'm an idiot? Seriously? Is that it?"

"Brooke," he says sternly. "I just didn't want you to worry."

"Then take your God damn medication, Lucas."

"I am. I just forgot last night. It's not a big deal."

"Oh, yeah? And I am sure it wasn't a big deal all the other times until you landed in the hospital with me not knowing if I would ever see you again," she yelled.

"Brooke," he says softly. "I'm sorry. Okay? I am, but please, don't make this affect us. Don't turn this into another reason why you can't trust me."

"But it is, Lucas," she says remorselessly.

"No! No, it isn't. It is another excuse _you_ give yourself to push me away. Give it up Brooke. It isn't happening. I am not going anywhere," he said, getting more upset as the conversation went on.

She sees he is serious about sticking around, and so she says sullenly, "Fine."

He looks at her, surprised that she would give up so easily.

"If you're not leaving . . . then I am."

_And so she's packing up to leave_

_for good now_

_Battlines have drawn out love_

_And when we drive, we'll take the long way home_

_And I apologize for bleeding words_

**So? I know this chapter jumped a little, it went from happy family to Brooke threatening to leave but I hope you all see what we are try to bestow with this, if not, please ask, either in a review or a PM, we are not trying to rush the story, or make it choppy and/or jumpy, and truly hope it is not coming across that way, but if it is, please let us know! Anyway... please review, and hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Family Portrait

This story is written by** brookescott134** and **Brucas46Forever**. We really, really hope you like this. Comments are _**greatly**_ appreciated and they are what keep us encouraged to write. Remember that.

**Summary: **Sometimes people play hard-to-get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real, but sometimes, for some of us, we play too hard.

**Rating:** T

* * *

**LittleMissSunshine21****-** You have been reviewing for a while now, and I just wanted to start out with saying thank you, it helps us so much to know were to go with this story when people regularly review, and you are always so sweet when you do. Now, about this last review, I see what you are saying totally, and I do agree with you, but I think as you continue to read you will be happy. Brooke saying she was going to leave was not only because of Lucas lying to her, it was like, him lying this time was the straw that broke the camels back, but form your review, I am pretty sure you got that, but hopefully you will stick with it and get what you want. I hope, and if not, let us know! Thank you so much again for your kind words and critiques, they help us, and we appreciate them, and you so much! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!

**Brucas141****-** Thank you so much for you review, we enjoyed it and are glad to see you are enjoying the story. It is different and there is a lot more angst, and trust me, we love the fluff too but we are afraid that too much will ruin it, but I think you will be pleased in chapters to come so please continue to read and review and if anything bugs you or you just have a suggest let us know! We love to hear them! Thanks again so much for you review and kind words, they mean a lot to us and we hope you continue to enjoy this story!

**catcat51092****-** You, my darling, I have no words for, you have been reviewing since chapter 1! Actually, I think you were our first review. You are always so sweet, and you always seem to get exactly what we are writing, even when we are worried people won't, your kind words and thoughtful reviews keep us going, and we are so happy you enjoy it. It is readers like your self who always review and let us know what they think that we value the most and aim to please most. So please continue because I know I would be extremely sad if you didn't, I am so happy we have reviews like your self. Your amazing, lol, and we hope you continue to enjoy!

**Lostrealist05****-** We are sorry to hear that you think this story is somewhat simple, and almost boring. I completely see were you are coming from, and I do agree, but one of the things that we set out when we talked about doing this story was having it be centered around there marriage and the immense problems that surrounded it, but I do think that you will be please with coming chapters because we both feel that we have added some what "extra" drama that the two will have to deal with that doesn't involve them specifically. I really did appreciate your review though. No writers wants to here that there is something wrong with there writing, but there will always be something wrong with it, so when people care enough to take the time and point it out so we can make it better always helps and we thank you for taking the time to do so and hope that you continue to read and continue to review because we value your opinions and critiques.

**PeterClaire****-** You are amazing as well! You review to almost every chapter and we appreciate that so much, You are always such a sweet heart you really keep us going. As for you last review… trust me, I wish it wasn't so hard either, but then again that is what keeps us on our toes right? But again, thank you so much for your kind words and all your reviews, we appreciate them so much and we appreciate you for taking the time to write them! Hope you continue to read, review and enjoy!

**OTH GURL****-** Thanks for your review ad we are happy to hear that we kept you on your toes, that is our job and it is good to hear we are succeeding, and we are also glad to hear you are enjoying it. We want to thank you so much for reviewing, it means a lot that you like the story enough to take the time to do so and we just wanted to make sure you knew that is was appreciated, we hope you continue to read and enjoy and review!

**BrucasAlways-**Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope we continue to please you.

**itsxamazing-**Thanks a ton for the reviews! I love that you're loving it, and as for the spelling and grammar mistakes, please try and overlook those. We go over the chapters like 50 million times, really, and yet there are always mistakes. I do try to catch them, though, because they irk me, so, hopefully, I will be more careful about those.

**iluvmedou-**You know something? We absolutely love you. You give the most beautiful reviews and we love that you were patient enough to wait for this update to find out what happened. Keep reviewing and we'll keep updating!

**brucas831**-Your reviews are short and sweet. Thanks a million!!

**23TutorGirl23-**Lol. We love Brucas, too, and I'm sure everyone who reads this story does as well. Thanks for the review! We're glad you're enjoying the story so far--much more exciting things to come.

**tripnfallbri-**Writing the Brucas fluffiness is just as wonderful as reading it. You don't have to wait any longer. Your update is right here. Thanks a bunch for the review!

**pinktulip-**Lol. We're back!!! Thanks so much for your consistent reviews. It means so much to us that you love the story. I hope you're going to like the rest of it. Go on ahead and read the next chapter we have for you guys and continue to tell us what you think.

**Aliky-**We are so glad that you find the story realistic. I hope we're pleasing you thus far. And you don't have to wait for the next chapter. It's waiting for you right now. Thanks for the reviews!!

**SmileLikeYooMeanIt-**Thank you so much fore your reviews! We are so happy that you are enjoying it. We enjoy seeing your reviews, too. : ) So don't hesitate to review for this next chapter.

**prettygirlandboyfriend-**Lol. Calm down. I assure you, Lucas will not keep shut. He is Lucas after all. I'm glad you enjoy the story, and thanks a bunch for the review!!

**tinycapricorn12-**Hey, thanks for the reviews. So, in this chapter, we were trying to show that well they are working at there marriage and family there are still a lot of problems, and a ton of damage had already been done and the slightest thing is going to get them off course because of this. So by Lucas lying, even though it wasn't truly THAT HUGE of a deal, it was to Brooke, because she is trying so hard to trust him, and yet, still he is lying to her, small or not, it is big to her and in him doing this she sees that when he says she can trust him that she can't and now she is so afraid that her feeling are getting the best of her for him and by him lying it is showing her that maybe things haven't changed at all, maybe this are just being masked to fool her and once she starts to be happy again they will fall back in to the mess there were in before and this scares her, there for she is threatening to leave. I really hope that cleared it up, an if it didn't, let us know! Hope you continue to read and enjoy and keep the reviews coming!!

**B. Davis-**Aw, thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! They make us melt. Lol, and we see that you've been doing a little thinking and hypothesizing of your own. Well, I guess you're just going to have to read to find out. We hope you enjoy this quick update. Please review and tell us what you think!

* * *

**When Your Sun Turns Black**

Chapter Nine: Family Portrait 

_Can we work it out?  
Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better _

_In our family portrait  
We look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend,  
and act like it comes naturally_

_-"Family Portrait" by Pink_

"What?" he asks, believing his ears were surely deceiving him.

"You heard me, Lucas. It's either me or you. If you're so insistent on staying, then I'm leaving. We can't live together anymore."

Lucas would not accept her words. "You're not going anywhere, Brooke."

"Watch me," she said, pushing past him.

He turns towards her quickly. "Oh no, you don't," he says as he grabs her arms. "You're not leaving, and you're not going to make the kids see this."

"Lucas, I'm leaving," she repeated. "I'm sick of this. I can't do it anymore." She shook her arm from his grasp.

"No, Brooke. Our kids need you and me to be together. _I_ need you and me to be together."

"Then maybe you should have thought about that, Lucas, and I am taking the kids with me. I can't do this any more; me and you are done," Brooke said sternly.

"No!" Shelby yelled from the entryway of the kitchen. "Daddy, make it better!"she said through the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Shelby," Brooke says, reaching out to console her daughter.

"No!" her daughter cried, running behind Lucas, pushing his legs towards Brooke. "Make it better!" she cried.

"Sweetie," he says, "calm down." He reaches down to take her in his arms.

"No!" she yelled again, pushing him. "You promised you loved her!" she sobbed.

He bent down to his daughter's level. "Honey, of course I love her. Remember what I told you about mommies and daddies having small fights?"

"I don't wants to go away," she cried. "Daddy," she sniffled. "Kiss her again," Shelby begged.

"Shelby," Brooke said softly, kneeling down as well. "Baby, it will only be for a little bit."

"No," she yelled, crossing her arms and moving away from her mother.

Lucas stared at Brooke in disbelief. She was serious about this if she was telling the kids.

"Shelby, please be a big girl for Mommy," Brooke pleaded.

"Why are you doing this to me, Mommy?" she cried.

"Shelby," Brooke sighed, tears welling in her own eyes.

"Mommy," Landon finally spoke, walking in to the kitchen, his blanket in hand, the blanket he only ever held when he was scared. "I no wanna go."

"Aw, honey. Please, you two have to understand that what I'm doing is for the best."

Lucas didn't know what to say. He didn't want to confuse his kids. He didn't want them to hate their mother; but he couldn't let her talk to them like this. "Brooke, can I talk to you?"

She looked up to him, tears covering her eyes. Normally, she would have protested but the look in his eyes made her stay quiet. She gave him a small nod before standing up. "Guys, we will be right back, okay? It's okay, I promise," Brooke tried reassuring them both.

"What the hell are you doing, Brooke?" Lucas exclaimed when they were a safe distance away from their kids. "We promised we'd never take our problems to the kids."

"Lucas, this just needs to be over, okay. You think I like this? You like I like seeing them like this? ...But are marriage is done."

"This marriage is far from over, Brooke. I'm not divorcing you, and neither of us is moving out."

"Lucas, I made up my mind."

"And I've made up mine. I'm the man of the house, and I say you're not leaving. It's final, Brooke."

"You can't control me, Lucas."

"You're my wife, Brooke, and you're still going to be ten years from now. I don't want to discuss this anymore. Now we have to go and fix the mess we made with the kids."

"Lucas," she said, giving him a look that said she was fed up.

"What, Brooke? I'm being serious," he said strongly. He was determined to get his point across. "Now, I'm going to repeat it one more time: we're not getting a divorce, and you're not moving out."

"I don't want to be married to you, Lucas," she said, trying to hurt him as best as she could because right now, as horrible as it sounded, she need something to use, and that was all she had, as much of a lie as it was; and as much as she wanted everything he said, she needed to be strong and end this. At least, that is what she tried to convince herself.

"Brooke, it isn't going to work. I am not the only one that sucks at lying."

"I am not lying. I hate you, Lucas," she said a bit weakly. "I do." She crossed her arms, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Stop pushing me away, Brooke," he said sternly. "I didn't go anywhere ten years ago and I am not going anywhere now, so get used to it. We are going to stay married; we are going to be happy again, Brooke. I promise. You just have to let us be."

"No," she protested, shaking her head as the tears she'd been holding in fell down the curves of her cheeks.

"Yes, Brooke. I'm the guy for you, I'm your husband . . . . and I love you more than anything," he whispered, voice beginning to crack. "Nothing you say or do will change that," he said taking her in his arms. He began to rub her back in soothing circles. She began sobbing, and he held her tighter. "Shh," he whispered.

"It's not fair."

"I love you, Brooke. I love you _so_ much. Just let me. You need to let me," he said softly.

"I can't," she sobbed into his chest.

"Yes, you can, Brooke. You can. Just open up for me."

"No," she said, shaking her head against his muscled chest.

"Please, Brooke," he begged again. "If not for me, then do it for the kids. They need us." His heart broke as he spoke. He didn't want her to stay just for the kids. He wanted her to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her, but it didn't seem like he was going to get that.

"I can't," she repeated.

"Brooke, please, they don't deserve this," he said, pulling away, looking down into her eyes. "I can't do this to them and I know you can't either."

"Lucas," she cried. "Please don't make this hard for me. Please."

"Brooke, please. I am begging you to just stay," he said, his eyes locking with hers as they pleaded.

She looked into his eyes, knowing what he was saying was true. His ice blue eyes seemed to somehow freeze her anger slightly. She looked to the kitchen where her kids were sitting quietly against the bottom cabinets, Shelby sniffling slightly as she wiped a tear away, breaking Brooke's heart all over again. It was then she realized there was no way she could leave. Looking between her husband and children, she let out a small sigh, wiping away the last of her tears.

"I'll stay," she whispered ever so softly.

Lucas was almost sure he heard wrong. "What?" he asked.

"For the kids," she said. "I'll stay for the kids."

He let out a sigh of relief, pulling her body in o his arms, kissing her forehead as he held her. He wished those words would make him happy, that they would make him soar like he knew they should have, but it killed him to know he wasn't the reason she was staying; but she was staying. Her reason honestly didn't matter as much to him at this point. All that did matter was that she was staying, and that she was now in his arms.

"Thank you, Brooke," he said, hugging her tightly. "Thank you."

"It's not for you, Lucas. Just, please, know that," Brooke replied coldly, pulling away from him. "I am going to go talk to the kids."

"Brooke-"

"Just . . . " she started, putting her hands up to stop him. "I am going to talk to the kids," she repeated and walked away from him back into the kitchen.

"Shelby, sweetie," Brooke said, kneeling down in front of her daughter who had her arms crossed still, tears in her eyes.

"Is everything going to be okay, mommy?" Landon asked, placing his small hand on Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke took a breath, looking at Lucas who nodded dismally. "Yeah," she said. "Everything is going to be okay," she said softly.

Shelby's face lit up, and she became excited. "Really?" Brooke nodded, and she looked to her dad for confirmation.

He smiled at her, nodding his head like Brooke did.

"Yay!" Landon shouted.

Still a bit sensitive about the subject, Shelby asked, "So we're not leaving Daddy?"

"No," Brooke said.

"You promise?" Landon asked.

"I promise," their mother said softly, bringing a smile to both their faces.

They engulfed her in their tiny arms saying, "I love you, Mommy."

She smiled through her tears, looking up at Lucas.

"Can we all sleep together again?" Shelby asked with a small smile.

Brooke seemed hesitant. "Uh, I don't think it's such a good idea tonight."

"But you said everything was better," Shelby said, backing away from her mother.

"Shelby, it is, but some times mommies and daddies need to be alone," Lucas said, stepping in.

"But you guys are going to be happy?" Landon asked.

Brooke looked to Lucas, not wanting to be the one to answer, to lie.

Noticing this, Lucas said, looking away from his wife, "Yeah, we're going to be very happy."

"Are you lying?" Shelby questioned.

Lucas smiled a convincing smile and walked up to his daughter, kneeling next to his wife. "Now why would I lie to my little princess, huh?" he asked, wiping the tear stains off her face.

"You haven't kissed Mommy yet, Daddy. You guys are only happy when we you kisses each other," she sniffled.

Brooke was quick to intervene. "Just because mommies and daddies don't kiss sometimes doesn't mean they don't love each other, honey."

"But you were yelling at him, Mommy. You had time out voice on."

Brooke hardly yelled at her children, but they knew that tone, and they both knew it meant their dad was in big trouble.

"Remember what I told you guys about mommies and daddies arguing?" Lucas asked his children.

They nodded their heads.

"Well, this is one of those times. It doesn't mean we don't love each other, though. Okay?"

"Are you still mads at each other?" Landon asked.

The questions were getting to her, but she knew she couldn't blow up again. "No," Brooke answered slowly. "No, we're not."

Shelby looked at her closely, and then at Lucas, knowing something wasn't right but decided to decline from saying something. No one was leaving and she was happy with that. "I think I am just going to go play in my room," she said looking down from her parents.

Brooke and Lucas sighed, knowing their daughter wasn't quite convinced. They both realized they would need to step up in the act in order to make their kids feel like they were happy again.

"I'm going to go with my sister," Landon said quietly, as if afraid his parents would get mad at him.

Brooke offered him a small smile and he ran to Shelby's room, leaving Brooke and Lucas alone to discuss the matter at hand.

"I feel horrible," Brooke sighed.

"Yeah?" Lucas questioned, getting up as Brooke did the same. "Well, you should."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked, surprised at his tone.

Lucas sighed in an annoyed tone. "What it means is that you knew we shouldn't have taken this to the kids. You knew what kind of affect it would have on them, and yet you still did it."

"I was serious about leaving, Lucas."

"And I was, I _am_, serious about you _not_ leaving."

"Lucas, you weren't going to stop me from leaving. Trust me."

This angered him. "Don't say that, Brooke." His voice was hard. "I never would have let you leave, and you know it."

"You don't have control over me, Lucas. I am a grown woman. I can do what I want."

"Yeah, you can do whatever you want," he said. "Just remember that I'm your husband, and the next time you think of running away, remember that I will be here to stop you, whether you like it or not."

He couldn't bare to be there anymore, fearing he would say something too harsh. Not glancing at her again, he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving her dumbfounded behind him.

"Lucas!" she called after him.

"Don't push right now. I am not in the mood," he said, turning to her slightly. She decided to let it go . . . just this once, because she was afraid of what the outcome might be.

He looked her up and down before shaking his head and walking out of the kitchen. He loved her, that there was no question in, but God, did she know exactly how to push his buttons.

That night was awkward, each of them sticking to their side of the bed, too aware of the other's presence.

Brooke turned on her back for the first time that night, looking up at the ceiling. She let her eyes drift in a pattern: to Lucas' back, back to the ceiling, again to Lucas' back, and so on.

"What?" he finally asked, feeling her eyes drift on and off of him.

She was surprised he talked. "Nothing," she said simply, shrugging.

"As much as you hate it, I know you a lot better then that. What?" he asked again, keeping his back to her.

"Nothing," she answered again.

"Damn it, Brooke," he huffed. "You wonder why things are so difficult!" he snapped. "It is you that makes them difficult—_all of it_. You just can't be happy, can you?"

"What is it that I'm doing that's ruining this, Lucas?" she asked, angered that he was trying to turn the tables around on her. She sat up slightly in her bed. "If I recall correctly, it was you who was never home at night. It was you who was never there for me to talk to. So don't give me this crap about me not talking to you. I've been living with it for two years now. My silence has just started," she said in a deadly whisper.

"Well, start talking because I am not going anywhere. So just say whatever bitchy comment you need to say because I would love to actually sleep tonight," he hissed. He knew he was being harsh, and he didn't mean to, but that night had taken a toll on them all. He was upset and she continued to fuel his fire.

"Well, I would love to sleep all night, too. So why don't we both just turn back around and not communicate?"

"Do you hear yourself right now, Brooke? Honestly, how the hell do you expect this marriage to work when an ass has better attitude than you do!?"

"_I don't_!" she yelled. "I don't expect this marriage to work, hence why I tried to leave!"

"Well, it's going to. I'm going to be stubborn about this, Brooke—even more stubborn than you have ever been."

"You're wasting your time," she said, sinking back down, her tone cold and icy as she neglected to look at him, or even in his direction, for that matter.

"Just remember that I'm wasting it waiting for you," he said, turning back around and pulling the covers over him.

**So? What did we think? Your thoughts are greatly appreciated! **


	10. I'll Be Waiting

This story is written by** brookescott134** and **Brucas46Forever**. We really, really hope you like this. Comments are _**greatly**_ appreciated and they are what keep us encouraged to write. Remember that.

**Summary: **Sometimes people play hard-to-get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real, but sometimes, for some of us, we play too hard.

**Rating:** T

**Authors Note: So we didn't have much time to thank all of you personally again, but we wanted to make sure you all knew how much all your reviews meant, which was a lot, a whole lot! Sadly there are only 5 more chapters left; but as always the more reviews the sooner we UD. You all our amazing! Hope you enjoy this… here is chapter 10.**

* * *

**When Your Sun Turns Black**

**Chapter Ten: **I'll Be Waiting

_You're hiding from me now_

_There's something in the way that you're talking_

_The words don't sound right_

_But I hear them all moving inside you, go_

_I'll be waiting when you call_

_-"Fall At Your Feet" by Crowded House_

She sighed, dropping another shirt to the ground as she rummaged through the many shelves of her walk-in closet. Lucas had decided to take the day off of work today, opting to take the kids out. He had asked her if she wanted to come, but she declined, muttering something about needing to rest.

Throwing the pair of jeans to the side, she began to search through her purses. Grabbing the first one in sight, she remembered the day, about three years ago, that Lucas bought her this purse.

It was their anniversary, and they were window-shopping when it caught her eye. He had laughed as she forced him inside the Gucci shop with her.

"Not in here," she muttered, placing the purse back in its place.

She picked up bag after bag, rummaging through them like a mad woman, all the while thinking of Lucas.

She knew he was mad at her, but she just couldn't give in to him that easily. It would be too weak, too pitiful. Nonetheless, she craved his touch and his presence, and she found herself wishing she had accompanied him and their two children rather than staying home, searching for something that would surely break their marriage, whatever its outcome would be.

As she shoved one of her purses back inside, the crinkle of a paper bag sounded in the darkness of the closet. Pushing past the purses, she sighed in relief as the sight of the brown bag came into view.

She grabbed it, checking to make sure its contents were still present, sighing when she found they still were. Rolling it back up, she realized the only thing left to do was to try out her luck, hoping only for the best.

She stood there, reading the object in her hand, lip reading the words as her eyes traveled across the line of the small text. She looked down to the object laying on the counter and then let her eyes move up to her reflection in the mirror before looking to the previous object.

"Shit," she muttered.

"Mommy!" a small voice yelled from downstairs.

Brooke quickly stuck the object in her makeup drawer, knowing Lucas would not dare go in there and walked out of the room. She would need to deal with this some other time.

"Brooke," Lucas called, his voice echoing throughout the house.

"Upstairs," she called back, walking into the hall.

"Mommy!" Landon yelled, running to her. "Guess what we did!"

"What did you do, baby?" she asked with genuine enthusiasm as she held her little boy in her arms.

"Daddy took us to see the fishes," he informed happily.

"The fishes?" Brooke asked, looking up to Lucas, confused.

"Yeah, he took us to the arcadium," Shelby filled in.

Lucas chuckled. "It's aquarium, honey."

Brooke smiled at this. "The aquarium!? That must have been so much fun!" Brooke said with a smile.

"Yup,"

Shelby nodded. "The fishes were so pretty," she said as she sat down on the floor, opening the colored box in her hands. "And look—I got pretty shells," she said as she spilled them out on the floor to show her mother.

"Oh, baby, those are so pretty." Brooke smiled as Landon's arms remained wrapped tightly around Brooke's neck, his head resting against hers, thumb in his mouth. "Landon, did you get anything?" she asked when Shelby was done explaining each shell's story.

He nodded, holding up the little bag in his hands.

"What's that?" asked Brooke.

"A toy shark," Landon replied eagerly.

"Oh, that's great, Landon," she told him, kissing his nose. "So, I'm guessing you guys had a great time?" she asked the both of them.

Lucas watched, intrigued as she talked with her children.

"Yup, it was great. And I took pictures for you, Mommy, because you weren't there."

"Aw, baby, thank you. I really wish I could have been there."

"I's tired," Landon said as his eyes fought to stay open against Brooke's shoulder.

"Here, let me take you to bed, little man," he offered, picking Landon up from Brooke's arms.

"No," he whined as Brooke stood up, letting out a small laugh. She rubbed his back in a calming manner.

"You just said you were tired, baby," she said as her body accidentally brushed Lucas'; Landon was practically falling asleep on his father's shoulder.

"I no want to go to bed," he whined again, his thumb still in his mouth, making it hard to understand exactly what he was saying.

"Well, then what do you want do?" Brooke asked. It was still early for him to be asleep anyways.

"I don't know," he shrugged, his eyes shutting.

"Brooke, I am just going to put him to bed. He was up early," Lucas stated.

"No," Landon complained. "I no sleep!"

"Lucas, he says he doesn't want to go to bed. Let him stay up for a while and do whatever he wants, he will pass out in no time."

Shelby stopped fiddling with her shells, lifting her head up, fully aware of what was about to occur.

"Brooke, if he stays up, he is going to be grumpy as anything. We're all going to get the raft of it and I don't want to deal with it. He can take a nap. He is four; it isn't like he is going to hate you for it."

"Daddy, I stay up, please" his son begged him.

"Honey, it's too late. You've had a long day. I'm sure you'd like a nap."

"No," Landon said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Luke, please, just let him be," Brooke said, wiping the tears away from her son's eyes; she couldn't take seeing her babies cry.

"It's okay, Landon. Both you and Shelby are going to bed now," Lucas told him, trying to be as kind as possible.

"Why do I have to go to bed? I'm not tired," Shelby said, looking up to her father.

Lucas sighed, and a part of him thought that maybe he didn't want them to stay up because Brooke did. He shook his head and said, "Because it's time for you to go to bed. You're both exhausted."

"No," Shelby fought back.

"Shelby, it's time for bed. Come on, let's go," Lucas said.

"I not tired, Daddy. I want to stay with Mommy," Landon cut in once more.

"Mommy is tired, too," Lucas said, earning a glare from Brooke.

"No, she is not," Shelby fought again, causing Brooke to smile slightly. She loved that they weren't letting him off easy with this one. As wrong as that was, she was mad at him and he deserved it, she thought.

"Kids," he said sternly. "It's time to go to bed." And he proceeded to carry a wailing Landon to his room.

"Mommy, I don't want to sleep," Shelby said, looking up to her mother with pleading eyes.

She looked at her daughter for a moment before rushing after Lucas. Calling his name, she walked quicker until she was in front of him. Trying to avoid a fight in front of the kids she asked, "How about we all sit down and watch some TV? Would you like that Landon?"

"Yeah!" he said, his head shooting up, thumb still in his mouth.

"Okay, well, you go pick a movie for us." Brooke said, taking Landon out of Lucas' unwilling arms and setting him down before he ran off. She started to straighten out when a sharp pain surged through her back, causing her to yelp in pain, her hand instantly going to care for her ache.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked, his stern stance changing immediately.

She was quick to answer. "I'm fine," she said through clenched teeth.

"Nice—another lie—that is great, Brooke," he said, shaking his head. "You've been having this thing for almost three weeks now. You think I don't see you hunched over, or rubbing that spot every time you bend over or stand up? I am not blind, Brooke. Just tell me what is going on."

"Nothing is going on, Lucas. It's just normal back pains," she told him as she worked to straighten her posture.

"You are really something else, you know that?" he scoffed. "Here I am: just trying to help, and you are still pushing me away."

"I'm not pushing you away, Lucas. I'm telling you: nothing is wrong," she repeated firmly.

"I'm not an idiot, Brooke," he sighed, wishing she would just let him in. "Brooke, I'm only doing this because I love you. Please, tell me what's wrong." His tone was softer now.

"_Nothing_!" she snapped. "Nothing is wrong, Lucas. I just haven't been sleeping right and it is affecting my back. I am fine. God, you just have to push and push. Just listen to what I say and trust it. I am not the liar in this marriage . . . remember?" she said coldly.

He couldn't believe she was doing this—saying these things. It angered him how she insisted on not telling him what was wrong. He stared at her, long and hard, eyes cold as ice. He knew where this would lead if he fought back, so he turned around, grabbed his keys, and walked out the door.

Lucas returned a few hours later. He was pissed and upset, and if he hadn't left then things would have only escalated until it was too far to go back. After paying a trip to the office and then the River Court, he was now cool and calm, ready to try and work it out with Brooke in perfect adult fashion. He looked around the house but Brooke wasn't there, and from the sound, or lack thereof, of it, no one was. The large house, which was normally echoing with noise and laughter, was silent. He made his way up the grand, spiral staircase, quickly making his way down the long hall until he reach his bedroom. Brooke was not in that room either, but he did. however, see the bathroom light on. He smiled softly and walked over to open the door, only to find the pint-size version of his wife, going through her mother's immense amount of make up, happily applying it to her face.

Shelby was sitting Indian style on her mother's bathroom floor, submersed in a sea of a variety of makeup. Humming to herself as she clumsily applied the red lipstick to her tiny lips, she looked up as she saw her father walk in. Through the makeup on her face she looked guilty for a moment, but it quickly washed away and she smiled toothily at her father. "Hey, daddy," she called happily.

He laughed as she batted her eyelashes at him, allowing him to see the smeared blue and silver eye shadow on her eyelids. She was wearing her own cheer leading uniform—something Lucas had tired to convince Brooke wasn't right for his little girl—and her mother's biggest necklaces and earrings. The blue smudge on her face suggested she was trying to copy the Raven's 'R' she had seen her mother wear in pictures of her own high school years.

He chuckled as he walked towards the mess of different colors of lipsticks and eye shadows and eyeliners, kneeling before his seven year old daughter. "Honey, don't you know Mommy doesn't like you playing with her lipstick?"

"I know," she said before brightening up, convinced that she wouldn't let her dad make her feel guilty. "But it's fun." She smiled at him again.

"Well, I don't like you putting on make up either. You're too young, honey."

"It's okay, daddy. I'm gonna wear it someday." She picked at the many lipsticks again, holding up two colors. "Daddy," she said. "Which color is better?"

He decided to play along. "Well, I've always liked this one better," he said, choosing the deep red one.

"Okay," she replied, throwing the pink to the floor. "Close your eyes, daddy," she told him innocently.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it," Shelby said jumpily.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, knowing full well his daughter was up to something.

"No peeking," she scolded as one of his eyes opened a bit.

Chuckling, he did as he was told. He felt the cool solid on his face a little too late and his daughter giggled, pulling back to admire her work.

"There you go. Now you can look like me," she said as she held up a mirror for him.

His eyes gaped and he glared playfully at her. "Why you—" He began tickling her mercilessly.

Her laughter and pleas to stop only enticed him. "Daddy," she giggled breathlessly. "Stop."

"Only if you give me a big kiss," he said.

She grinned evilly. "Okay." She reached forward and planted a hard kiss on his face, making sure to get all the color off of her lips and on his cheek.

He didn't seem to notice, but she giggled.

Picking at the makeup again, she lifted a special looking one, furrowing her eyebrows at it. "Daddy," she asked. "What's this kind of makeup?"

Brooke walked in then, her thumb pressed to her temple deeply as she massaged it; a headache the size of Texas had hit her a few minutes before, right after she had put Landon to bed. She walked into the bathroom, stopping abruptly as she saw the huge mess her daughter had made. Her hand remained on her head as she spoke. "Shelby! Baby, I thought I told you not to play with Mommy's make up," she sighed, not ever looking at the two family members sitting in front of her with a very important secret in their hands, the secret that she'd been trying to hide and was now out in the open and in front of the one person she was trying to keep it from.

Despite the smudged red on his lips and cheeks, Lucas' face was hard and mad as he stared at the stick his daughter was holding. As Brooke knelt down to clean up the mess, she froze.

"Shelby, where did you get that?" she asked, finally seeing what was in her daughter's hand.

Having a feeling something was wrong, Shelby hesitated. "I-It was in your makeup box, Mommy," she said quietly.

"Shelby, go wash your face in your bathroom, okay? Me and your mother need to talk," Lucas said to Shelby, his eyes locked on Brooke, who was now refusing to look at him. Brooke cringed slightly at the way he utters out "your mother."

Shelby jumped up and out of the room, not oblivious to the fight that was about to go on.

Lucas shot up, wiping his face and lips angrily with the back of his hand.

"Lucas," Brooke started.

"What the hell is this, Brooke?" he interrupted her, holding out the object in his hand. "What—you just planned on hiding it on your make up box and just not telling me? Do you know how huge this is!?"

"Yes, Lucas, I know how huge this is. But—"

"But nothing, Brooke. Are you honestly that selfish as to just keep this to yourself? _This is huge_!" he yelled angrily.

"_I _know that!" she yelled back.

"No, Brooke. If you really knew that then you wouldn't have kept this from me." He let out an angry breath, running a hand through his hair and wiping his lips again with his shirt. "God, Brooke. Why? Can you at least tell me why you hid something this important from me?"

"What—because you never hid anything from me!?" she bit back angrily, ripping the object out of his hands, as if taking it away would somehow mean he would never have seen it. "Like your HCM—you've know about it for what, ten years, now and yet I found out about it_ four days _before you proposed; and the only reason I even found out was because you left your fucking medication out. How is that for life changing!?" she laughed bitterly. "Or when you would leave in the middle of the night and go sleep at Nathan and Haley's and sneak back in before I woke up." His face scrunched up, perplexed. "Yeah, I bet you didn't know I knew about that one. Oh, oh, or how about the fact that if the fucking doctors hadn't called me two weeks ago, I would never have known you weren't taking your heart medication and that is why you almost fucking dropped dead!" She is sobbing hysterically now, and even the toughest of his stances wouldn't be able to stay up after hearing and seeing her cries.

He walks forward and she wrenches back, muttering incoherent jumbles. He realized that if she is indeed pregnant the stress wouldn't be good for her. "Brooke—"

"_No_!" she yells at him through her sobs as she backed away from him. "I was right in not telling you. I was right!" she exclaimed, and it sounded like she was trying to justify her deeds.

"Brooke." He is trying to calm her down, but she wouldn't stop shaking. "Please, just sit down."

"No!" she yelled again. "I am not going to sit down and I am not going to calm down! You have a lot of nerve trying to make me feel bad for this! Do you remember the last time, Lucas!? Do you!? Do you remember what happened!?" she shouted and sobbed all at once, her words charging at him like a stampede of angry horses. "Damn it!" she cursed, bending down slightly, feeling the sharp pain return in her back. She held onto the counter tightly as she tried to breath through it, but the pain, along with the throbbing in her head, only amplified.

"God, Brooke, you have to stop!" He tried putting his arms around her, tried to steady her, but she wouldn't let him. "Brooke! Please!" He sighed, angry at himself now. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry. Just let me take care of you . . . please."

"No!" she yelled, pushing him away from her. "Just don't touch me. I don't want you to and you don't want to either! The minute we lost that baby we lost our marriage and everything it held and you know it!" she sobbed. "You know it; you don't love me anymore, Lucas! You don't want this marriage and I know it!" she said through her tears. She was crying so hard she was finding it somewhat hard to breath now as she stayed in the same position, clenching the counter in an iron-tight grip. Her body was overtaken in every form of pain, and she could feel herself start to lose grip.

"Brooke!" His voice was echoing in her head now, the image of him spinning round and round in her head.

She could barely hear him now, his voice muffled, playing in slow motion in her head. She spun and spun and spun . . . and then she stopped, falling backwards.

He was terrified.

Her world soon went black. The tears stopped; so did the pain. She was numb now, her body still slightly trembling; but everything inside her was still, silent, lifeless.

**So? Please review! ;)**


	11. Now, Just Like Then

**Author's Note: **Okay, guys, just a quick little note here before we give ya'll chapter eleven, I have gotten a few comments and s few PMs saying that the site said we updated but there was no new chapter, I am not sure what was up with that, but I took it as a side from above that maybe we should give ya'll an update. So here it is. Now, this chapter is a little different then all the other, it flips between flashback and present time quiet a lot, but please don't over look the flashbacks, they hold significant meaning to what is happening in the present. Now, at the end it may get a little confusing because it goes from present to past line by line… if that makes sense, just look out for italics and you should be fine, if you have any questions just ask! Again… flashbacks in italics and bold, present time in normal. As always the more reviews we get that fast we update, which is why this one was quiet as quick as the last few, we had a slight dip off in reviews so we got a little disuraged, but we hope you all like this one and review! We love to hear all your thoughts, good mad bad! But any who here is Chapter eleven, again, enjoy! AND REVIEW!

Oh and… please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors in this chapter, I only got to look over it twice, School and life have been getting pretty crazy wit summer nearing, so please over look them this time, and I promise to try and make sure it doesn't happen again!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: **Now, Just Like Then

_Take a breath, just take a seat_

_You're falling apart and tearing at the seems_

_Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why_

_Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright_

_It's on your face, is it on your mind_

_Would you care to build a house of your own_

_How much longer, how long can you wait_

_-"Heaven Forbid" by the Fray_

_**Brooke sang to herself as she cracked the egg, throwing the shell in the trash bin. She smiled as her children ran down the stairs, father in tow. **_

_**"Morning, Mommy!" they yelled. **_

**_"Good morning, babies," she said to them as they sat in their seats on the mahogany breakfast table. "Good morning, husband," she said as Lucas stepped behind her,_ _resting his open palms on her stomach, tilting her head backwards to kiss her sweetly. She giggled as he pulled away, feeling like she was sixteen again. _**

**_The week's discovery was remarkable for them, and the couple couldn't be happier. They decided they would tell their kids today, hoping they would be just as happy as the two of them were._**

_**He took his own seat at the table as she placed breakfast in front of them, the kids immediately beginning to cut their chocolate chip pancakes. She sat down next to her husband, placing her hand on top of his. He smiled and nodded at her, telling her he would start. "Kids," he began, and they looked up from their food, "Mommy and I have something to tell you."**_

_**At the smile on their parent's faces, Shelby understood it was something good. She brightened up. "What is it?" she asked eagerly for herself and her brother.**_

_**"Well," Brooke said, "how would you like it if Mommy and Daddy gave you another little brother or sister?"**_

_**Shelby gasped, standing up on her chair quickly.**_

_**Landon looked back and forth from his parents to his sister, his three-year-old mind trying to figure out what was going on. **_

_**"I'm going to have another sister!?" Shelby exclaimed happily. **_

_**"Well, it could be a boy," Lucas warned.**_

_**"Yay!" Shelby screamed, ignoring her dad. **_

_**Lucas and Brooke smiled at each other. He leaned over and kissed her lips softly, letting his hand slip under her shirt to rest on her flat stomach, his thumb rubbing small circles around her belly button. "I love you," he whispered as his lips were still touching hers. "More than anything."**_

Lucas sat there on the flat, hard chair, alone, worried, scared. His wife was in one of the rooms in the building, and he knew nothing about her condition. Thoughts raced through his head. He couldn't help but blame himself. When he was yelling at her he should have been consoling her, knowing how scared she would be. He started to remember the last time this had happened as a tear rolled down his cheek. He loved her more than anything, and he meant that—he truly did—but it infuriated him to know she didn't tell him about something so big. He could understand why she didn't, though.

She was standing over the sink, washing the breakfast dishes, a smile on her face. Her children were playing happily in the other room and her husband was helping her clear the table. It was a beautiful Sunday morning, and to her, nothing could possibly ruin it.

**"_Here you go, babe," he said softly, placing a kiss on her cheek and setting a few more plates beside her. She smiled brightly to him, but that smile left when a small pain was felt in her pelvis, much like the one she would get when she was starting her period. _**

_**She grunted. **_

_**"You okay, babe?" Lucas asked.**_

_**"Um . . ." She cleared her throat. "Yeah, I-I think so," she said uncertainly. **_

_**"What's wrong?" he asked softly, walking to stand next to her. **_

**"_Nothing. Nothing, I am fine—just gas," she said, lightly blushing._**

_**He smiled to her. "You sure?"**_

_**She forced a small laugh. "I have been pregnant before, Luke. ...I promise, if something is, wrong I'll tell you," she said, kissing him sweetly.** _

He remembered that day like it was yesterday. He remembered that moment, when she first felt something wrong. He knew that it wasn't just gas and he knew that she knew it wasn't as well, but Brooke was always one to think that if you could convince yourself, and everyone else, of something, then that is what would be true; but then, just as now, Lucas decided to go along with her idea; and now, just like then, it was the worst mistake he could have made.

**"_Nothing," she said quickly, shaking her head, wiping away her tears hastily. _**

**"_I know when you're lying, Brooke. Just talk to me, please."_**

**"_I am fine, Lucas. Really, I am," she said, her voice turning cold, and stern, almost as if she was snapping at him._**

**"_Brooke, come on. I am just trying to help; just let me."_**

**"_Luke, I am fine. There is nothing to help with," she said, pushing herself off the counter and past him._**

**"_Brooke, is it the baby? Is something wrong with it? Are you hurting again, babe? Please, just let me into this," he begged her. _**

**"_Babe, you're in. I promise," she said, softly stroking his cheek with her thumb She kissed his lips softly before exiting the room._**

"How do you think she's doing?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "Lucas sounded pretty messed up on the phone, though."

"Yeah," Haley replied. "I'm sure he would be. God, I hope she's all right. I feel like we should be there with him."

"Lucas needs us to take care of the kids right now. They don't need to suspect anything serious is wrong with their mom."

"Yeah," she said, pausing to ponder over something. "I really hope it doesn't turn out like the first time.

Puzzled, Nathan asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, she lost the baby the last time, and their marriage went downhill from there. I think that's why Brooke was so afraid. She doesn't deserve to have to go through all that again," Haley explained.

"She will be fine. She is a fighter," Nathan said, reassuring his wife. "I am sure it is just stress."

"I hope," Haley muttered. The couple's conversation was cut short by a knocking at the door. Haley sighed, lifting herself off the couch and making her way to the door, opening it to reveal a frazzled and worried Peyton.

"Hey, Haley," Peyton greets, walking in immediately. "How is she?" she asks as she hangs her soaking coat on the coat hanger.

The weather was just as gloomy as they were today.

"I just got your message. ...I-I didn't even know she was pregnant. I mean, I am her best friend and I didn't even know she was pregnant," Peyton stressed.

"Peyton, Lucas didn't even know," Haley sighed.

"What if she loses it, Haley—then what? I mean, last time was one thing, but this time . . . I don't think she can go through that again; and then everything that happened with Lucas. Brooke is strong, but there is no way she can take this all over again."

Haley sighed again as the pair sat down. "I just wish there was something I could do. They don't deserve this on top of everything else. This as been a hell of a year for her, and then this on top of it . . . " Haley shook her head. "I just wish it wasn't her," she said, looking down, playing with the pillow in her lap.

"I know," Peyton said. There was a moment of silence between the two. "God, when did things get this messed up?"

Lucas was sitting up straight now, his legs bent, bouncing quickly up and down impatiently. He had hopped up and asked the front desk for information, but they gave him the same answer: "When we know something, we will let you know." He was frustrated and hurt and scared. He blamed himself fully for this; if he would have been home more, then she wouldn't have pushed him away, and if she hadn't have pushed him away, she would have told him and they could have been happy; but no. He had to be a dick and yell at her. He had to make her feel mad about not telling him when in all honesty, it was exactly what he deserved; because of this she was now lying in a hospital bed and, for all he knew, she could be dying. It was all his fault.

**_"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting down on the bed next to her as she read the latest issue of _Cosmo**

_**"I am fine, Lucas." She smiled slightly. "Promise."**_

_**"And you promise if you aren't, you will tell me?"**_

_**"You bet," she confirmed, returning to her magazine.**_

_**"Promise?"**_

_**"Yes, Lucas. I promise."**_

_**"Okay, good—just as long as you know I am here for whatever you need, even if it is just a foot rub."**_

_**"A foot rub?" she asked, smiling as she lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow.**_

_**"Left or right?" he sighed, chuckling.**_

_**"Um, let's go with right," she said, smiling brighter.**_

_**"Your wish is my commend, Princess," Lucas said, kissing her cheek before moving down and taking her small foot in his hands, letting his hands rolling through the knots in it.**_

_**"God, Luke," she moaned, leaning back in comfort. "You're amazing."**_

_**He smiled. "Anything for you, babe."**_

He was now seated again, his head in his hands, his fingers through his hair, gripping at it tightly to the point that it felt like it was going to rip out at any moment.

"Hey, man," Nathan said, sitting next to his brother. "How are you holding up?"

"How does it look like I'm holding up, Nate?" His voice wasn't angry—just tired.

Nathan sighs sadly, wishing he could do something, anything, to help his family.

"God, I'm so scared," Lucas admitted. "She-she was hurting. I knew she was, and I did nothing." He hung his head in his hands. "Just like the last time," he whispered.

"Lucas, you can't keep blaming yourself for that," Nathan tells him, knowing this wasn't good for him.

"But I can, because it is my fault. I didn't pay attention to her after she lost the baby. I threw myself into my work. I should have been there for her." He sounded truly sorry. "God," he groaned in agony, running his hands across his face. "I _need _her to be okay."

"Dude, she will be. It's Brooke. She is going to get through this, and she is going to kick it's ass while she is at it," Nathan said, trying to convince himself, as well as his brother of this.

Lucas shook his head. "You should have seen her, Nathan," he said dimly. "She was," he paused to gulp, "pale, and lifeless. God, Nathan, what am I going to do?"

"You are going to pull yourself together and be strong for her. Lucas, how is she going to fight if you are sitting here, giving up?"

_**It was late now. The kids were fast asleep and Brooke was just stepping out of the shower. The fluffy, plush white towel was wrapped around her small frame. Lucas was turning down the bed. Brooke walked over to the counter, grabbing her toothbrush and then the toothpaste, looking in the mirror and smiling as Lucas looked up, their eyes locking in the mirror. She gave him a small wink and he chuckled slightly, sending it back to her. He walked up next to her and laughed slightly as well before unscrewing the cap of the toothpaste. He continued to watch her. He watched as she brushed her teeth and watched as the toothbrush fell into the sink as she dropped it, hunching over in pain.**_

_**"Brooke!" he said, rushing to her aid.**_

_**"I'm fine, I'm fine."**_

_**"No, you're not," he said in a strangled voice.**_

_**"I am, I prom—" she started, but stopped when she felt the pain intense increase.**_

_**"Brooke—"**_

**_"_I'm fine_!" she snapped, tears forming in her eyes._**

_**"Baby," he started softly. "Just tell me what is wrong."**_

_**"I think—" Her words were cut off with a scream as she bent over, holding her abdomen in her hands.**_

Her scream from then echoed through his head. It was oddly familiar to the one she let out before she hit the floor today. Maybe that is what scared him so much. Yes, when he saw the test he was mad, but he also saw the blue lines on the test, and after everything they had been through, Lucas Scott knew exactly what two blue lines meant. Maybe that was why it hurt him so much that she'd kept it from him. Maybe it would have hurt less if it was like most of the other ones they had taken, but he'd only ever seen five positive tests in his life, and he only had two kids to show for it.

_**"Brooke, baby, please, just tell me what's wrong," he asked of her as she sniffled, wiping a hand around her mouth. **_

_**"Lucas," she breathed. Sobbing again, she said, "I don't want to lose this baby."**_

_**She confirmed his fears and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to control his breathing. He opened them to find tears streaming down her face as she tried to hold in the pain.**_

Nathan patted Lucas on the back. "Don't worry, Lucas. She's going to be fine."

_**She screamed again, and they were both crying endlessly now. **_

_**"We have to get you to a hospital, Brooke."**_

_**"No. No," she protested as she held a hand up weakly. "I'm fine. I'm fine," she repeated, as if trying to make it all go away with her words. She rolled her head from side to side in agony.** _

"Mrs. Scott," the man in white, standing above her, called.

No reply.

**_"Brooke, you're not fine!"_**

**_"I am!" she screamed, falling forward slightly. "I have to be," she sobbed. "I have to be."_**

"Pressure dropping," one of the nurses called as she glanced at the monitor.

"She is losing too much blood," the doctor said.

_**"Brooke," Lucas said, holding onto her tightly. "If you want this baby, we need to go."**_

_**"I am fine," she sobbed, feeling a cool, trickling of liquid slowly roll down her leg.**_

_**"Brooke . . . you're bleeding."**_

"Heartbeat is dropping," the nurse called again.

"We're losing her," frantic voices spoke out loud.

_**"Please, Brooke," he begged, sobbing. "Let me take you to the hospital."**_

_**"No, no, no," she muttered repeatedly in anguish.**_

Lucas finally let his tears fall, releasing the pain and agony that had been tearing away at his heart all night.

"Nathan," he said despairingly into the phone. "Call the ambulance and meet me here."

"Come on, people," the doctor shouted. "We have to do some work here."

The men and woman, all dressed in the same bland white, rushed to perform specific activities on the cold woman before them.

A nurse called out statistics. "We've got to get her heart beat back up . . . now!" she shouted.

_**"It's going to be okay, Brooke," Lucas says as he struggles to keep up with the men wheeling her into the white truck.**_

_**"I don't want to go, Lucas," she sobbed, shaking her head.**_

_**"It'll be okay," he repeated, kissing her hand as they slipped her inside.**_

"Lucas," Nathan called, shaking the pain-stricken man before him. "Lucas, the doctor wants to speak with you," he told him urgently.

_**"What's wrong with her?" the doctor asked. **_

_**"She's three weeks pregnant, abdominal pain, and experiencing vaginal bleeding." Their words were rushed as they rolled her inside the white operation room.**_

Lucas got up, feeling as if his legs were numb, unable to move as he witnessed the bearer of his wife's news before him.

They walked slowly towards each other, almost as if in slow motion.

_**"It doesn't look good," the doctor said somberly to the nurse.**_

He felt as if time was slowing down, waiting for him to face his fears. As he walked towards the doctor, his mind anticipated news that his heart wasn't ready for.

_**The doctor stood before him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Scott."**_

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scott. We did everything we could . . ."

**So? I know I know you all hate us right about now . . . but please review anyways!**


	12. Still the Same Darkness

This story is written by** brookescott134** and **Brucas46Forever**. We really, really hope you like this. Comments are _**greatly**_ appreciated and they are what keep us encouraged to write. Remember that.

**Summary: **Sometimes people play hard-to-get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real, but sometimes, for some of us, we play too hard.

**Rating:** T

**Authors Note: **Hello all, we are back... lol, sorry for the long wait, but things have been rather crazy. We enjoyed all your reviews and we appreciate all of you who took the time to review. It means a lot, especially the long ones, they are great, we never seem to get to to many, but when we do they just make us smile! But anywho, thank you all for reviewing, and we hope you enjoy this chapter... I know these next two chapter are going to make it seem like nothing is changing but they are, it is just taking awhile, when people... in this case Brooke, build up walls, they don't come down easy, especially with someone like Lucas who has hurt her so many time sin the past, and as much as i would love to give you all flowers and rainbows, especially with the crappiness of the show, I just don't think it would be all to realistic, but I hope you enjoy and understand, and again... please review!!!!!

* * *

**When Your Sun Turns Black**

**Chapter Twelve: **Still the Same Darkness

_**"This is a song**_

_**For a silent, sleeping girl**_

_**She wants nothing**_

_**But to wake and find you there" Song for a Sleeping Girl- Devics**_

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Scott. We did everything we could."_

The world was spinning around him. _His_ world was falling out of place with the doctor's news. Nothing could be worse, he thought; _nothing_. He grit his teeth in frustration, and they soon ached in pain, yet he was numb to it all. It made him want to rip his hair out, want to scream in agony.

His heart dropped to the pits of his stomach, disabling him from breathing, hearing, talking. He didn't want to ask for more information. He didn't want to know. He wanted his wife to be safe. He promised her she would be safe. _She had to be._

Clearing his throat, swallowing past the dryness, Lucas asked, "What do you mean?" His own voice sounded strange to him—small, like the voice of a terrified child.

"Sir, your wife had something called an ectopic pregnancy. They are extremely fatal, for both mother and child, and she was very advanced, which is never a good thing."

He was sure the doctor was trying to give him a heart attack. "So . . . so what are you saying?" Lucas wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Your baby didn't make it. Well, they never do in this situation," the doctor explained.

The news was like a slap in the face, scarring him for life. He knew how much Brooke had wanted a baby. He knew how much losing the last one had affected her, and he knew things were a long way from being okay. "And . . . and what about my wife? Is she okay?" His heart pounded in his chest as he awaited the doctor's response.

"That depends on what you define 'okay' as. She has lost a lot of blood, she flat lined during surgery, and she is now living with only one fallopian tube, but she _is_ living."

"She's . . . she's . . . she's fine?" Lucas breathed. "She's awake?"

"Yes, but I'm warning you: the woman you are going to see isn't going to seem like your wife. We have people come down and talk to mothers who end up in this situation, but she has refused them. She is shut down and quiet, almost non-responsive, which worries me, but, hopefully you can get to her."

"I-Thank you," Lucas said, still shook up from the night's events. "Can I go in and see her now?"

"Room 419," the doctor said, getting a nod from Lucas, who almost instantly jets off. "Oh and Mr. Scott," the doctor called after him.

Lucas turned and asked impatiently, "Yes?"

"I am sorry for your loss."

Lucas merely nods, turning to jolt to Brooke's room. As he nears the door, he slows down. He doesn't want to see her the way she is. He wants to see her happy, smiling. Yet, the need to be near her now overpowers his fear and he walks inside, gulping at the sight of a washed out Brooke before him.

Her skin was pale and damp with sweat. There were bags under her eyes, and she was breathing heavily. She looked as if she just ran a marathon, as if the life had been sucked right out of her.

Taking small steps to her side, he sat down on the chair next to her bed, keeping his hands to his sides for the moment.

He took in the sight of her again, wishing he were in her place instead—wishing she wasn't the one who had to go through all this pain.

Grabbing her hand gently he calls in a whisper, "Brooke, baby. ...Talk to me."

She doesn't move, doesn't open her eyes, and suddenly, like an intense wave, the night's predicaments crash into him at full force, and he breaks into a series of heart-wrenching sobs, clutching onto his wife's hand for dear life. But she stays still, not looking to him. She simply lies there, letting the breath come in and out of her, not moving, not blinking, just laying there . . . lifelessly.

"God," he sobbed. He had been terrified all night. All the waiting had taken a toll on him and he was finally letting it all out. The rush of seeing her alive was almost too much for him. He knew, though, that their battle was not over.

She rolled away from him, removing her hand from his so she was now on her side, her back facing him. She was cold and shut off, just as the doctor had said she was.

"Brooke," he whispered pleadingly. "Look at me."

But she said nothing; she did nothing. She stayed on her side, her back to her husband's sobbing, broken figure as she stared blankly in front of her.

"Please, Brooke." He touched her hand softly only to have her pull away again. "Baby, please . . ."

"Go away, Lucas," she said quietly. Her voice was dry and hoarse.

"Brooke, we have to get through this together."

"We're not together," she said coldly. "Leave, Lucas."

_She lay motionless on the bed. He sat next to her, watching her, trying to analyze her thoughts; to read her mind. _

_He sighed. It had been three weeks, close to four now, and everyday had been the same. Everyday she would get up, only for the sake of Shelby and Landon, and after they were out of the house, she would resume her immobile state. _

_He would try to talk to her. He would try to console her. _

_She would always push him away._

_"Baby, you have to talk to me," Lucas said softly, kneeling by the side of the bed, only to have her roll over away from him. "Brooke, this isn't good for you." _

_She wouldn't answer him._

_Huffing angrily he said, "Look, I know losing this baby was hard for you—it was hard for me, too—but I need you to let me help you through this."_

_"Just go, Lucas."_

"Fine, Brooke. ...If that is how this is going to be . . . then, fine." With that he was gone.

He had learned from last time that what she was requesting of him was not what she truly wanted, and this time, he was going to make sure things went right. He was going to make sure to be by her side through it all, no matter how stubborn she would be.

"Go!" she yelled, scarring her throat. "I know you want to leave, so please, just go!" she said angrily, trying to hold in her tears.

"No, Brooke." He shook his head determinedly. "I'm not leaving."

"Go," she demanded again, her back still to him.

He didn't want to argue with her; she was too worn out for that. However, there was no way in hell he was going to leave her alone either. I'm her husband, damn it, he thought angrily. I should be here with her. So, he sat back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't say anything, hoping he would get his point through this way.

"Please, Lucas," she finally sobbed, letting her tears come out. "Please," she begged.

He nodded his head 'no', again keeping silent and still.

"Lucas, please," she continued to sob, her small frame shaking as her back was still to him. "Please." She was breaking down in front of him, a sight he could hardly stand to watch. This was not his wife. This was not his Pretty Girl, his Cheery. This was a broken woman, overtaken with loss and sorrow; a woman giving up; a woman not willing to fight any longer.

"Brooke," he said softly, walking around the bed to the side she was facing and climbing onto it. He pulled her shaking body into him and held her tightly against her will. "Sh," he soothed.

"No." She pushed him hard, her tear filled eyes clamped shut as she tried her hardest to push him away the best she could. She was too weak, feeling like a newly born baby whose arms have not yet developed the power to move.

He held her tight, wanting her to know he wasn't going anywhere. Her sobs were the saddest opera he had heard, and they brought out the tears in his own eyes.

She sobbed hardly, finally giving up and falling into him, drenching his shirt in her tears. "What is wrong with me. ...Why?" she sobbed, almost uncontrollably.

Her question stung him, hurt him, but it gave him a sense of happiness at the same time for she was letting him in, albeit slowly, but he was sinking his way in all the same. Maybe this was the first sign that things would be okay. "Nothing is wrong with you, Brooke. It's not your fault, baby. It's not your fault," he said as he rocked back and forth with her.

"Yes, it is," she sobbed.

"No, Brooke. No. No," he said in hushed whispers. "I love you, Brooke—no matter what. It doesn't matter anymore. It's over. What matters is that you're fine."

"I wish it would have been me. Why did it have to be the ba-It should have been me!" she sobbed harder.

"No, Brooke," he cut in immediately and his voice was firm. "Don't ever say that again." His voice quivered as he spoke. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Brooke."

"You don't love me," she sobbed.

He knew he had to be patient. "I do, Brooke. I love you, or else, I wouldn't be here right now."

"You don't. How could you? I can't even give you a child."

Realizing what she was beating herself up about, his heart went out to her. "Brooke, please understand this: it doesn't matter whether you can give me another child or not. We have two, beautiful, healthy children, and I have you. That's all that I could ever ask for."

"I am sorry, Lucas. ...I'm so sorry," she continued to sob as if she'd heard nothing of what he'd said.

"Sh, Brooke, it's not your fault, babe. It's not your fault," he repeated.

"It is—all of it, and everything. ...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She was now sobbing hysterically, as if she was letting out all she'd been holding in all at once, and finally, it was all to him.

He never knew his heart could contradict itself as much as it was now. Her tears killed him, stabbing him in the chest with the sharpest of knives. Yet, in two years, this had been the most she had ever opened up to him.

"Brooke, baby, please," he begged her. Her sobs were twisting his heart in excruciating pain, and he couldn't handle it.

She continued to cry into him, clutching onto his shirt with a clenched fist.

He didn't know any other way to console her, so he continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, hoping she would quiet down.

And, after a few minutes had passed, she did just that. Her sobs became whimpers, and she whispered one final "I'm sorry" into his muscled chest before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Brooke awoke the next morning to the feeling of strange arms around her, and as she looked around she realized were she was and what had happened the night before. Looking to her side, she saw her husband splayed out across the bed, almost falling off of it. She panicked. He wasn't supposed to be this close to her. Things weren't supposed to be getting better, because every time they did, they just ended up falling apart. She sat up abruptly, looking around, trying to see if there was a way to get out of the room with no one noticing. Whether it was the drugs or what, she honestly didn't no, but she knew she didn't want to be here, and she didn't want to be this close to him.

He sensed her moving, sensed her sitting up in the bed, and he sat up just as quickly, afraid she was going to try and leave. It wouldn't be good for her to walk yet. "Brooke," he said, his voice groggy, "where are you going?" he asked.

"I- You-I-" she stammered, looking to him and then to the door, moving out of the covers slightly as if she is seriously considering leaving the bed.

Lucas isn't blind, and he sees her squirming under his gaze. His stare deepens and he looks angry now. "Brooke," he says slowly, as if waiting to give her a chance to get back into the bed with him, into his arms. "Where were you going?"

"I, um, well, I was just—"

He sighed and shook his head at her rebelliousness. Stretching his arms out, he pulled her to him, despite her attempts to resist. He was thankful she was too weak to fight him. "I thought we were over this, Brooke."

"Let me go, Lucas. Please," she said, her body tense against him, as if she was almost scared of his touch.

"Why do you keep doing this, Brooke? I'm trying to get everything back on track, and I can't see why you want to stop this."

"Because," she almost shouted, pulling away from him. "Because," she started again, softer this time. "Things won't be normal ever again, Lucas. They will be fine for awhile but then you are going to leave me again. You are going to throw yourself into your work and avoid any emotion or anything with me and we will end up right back where we were. Don't you get it, Lucas? This is exactly what happened the last time," she explained, her voice cracking more with each word and he could see the tears welling in her eyes.

"Brooke, I know that it seems like that right now. But please, baby, I need you to give me a second chance. I promise you I will give you everything you want. I promise I'll make you happy . . . and I'm _so _sorry that I couldn't before." His voice cracked at the end of his words, and Brooke's heart did the same.

"No," she pushed. "No, it's too late." She shook her head, looking away from him.

"I don't know what you want me to do, Brooke. Help me out here. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to go."

He became stubborn now, determined not to let her win. "Well, then, I'm staying." He crossed his arms over his chest and laid back.

"Leave, Lucas," she said sternly. "This isn't a game."

"Then stop playing with my heart."

"How am _I_ playing with your heart? I am telling you to leave. Now, please, respect that and go, damn it," she said, beginning to extremely frustrated with him.

He looked at her. "Lay down," he demanded, getting out of the bed. "You aren't in a condition to be up right now. You need to rest," he said, pushing her body down gently, pulling the covers around her which she amazingly didn't object to. She watched then as he sat down in the hospital chair next to the bed and grabbed a magazine off of the small table. He opened it, avoiding her gaze.

She stared at him suspiciously. He was ignoring her pleas for him to leave, and, deep down inside, though she would never admit it, she liked how he was fighting back. But she could never show him that. "Lucas?"

"Rest, Brooke," he answered simply, not looking up from the magazine in his hands.

She huffed like a little girl, her bangs flying upwards. He chuckled, even though he didn't look up from his paper.

"What are you laughing at?" she snapped, folding her arms over her chest as she allowed her back to rest against the pillows on the bed.

"You," he answered, flipping through the pages of the magazine, although he wasn't reading a word. "You're acting like a kid." His voice told her he was amused.

"Well, you're treating me like one," she retorted, clearly annoyed by the amusement he was getting from this.

"That's because I love you, Brooke," he said in a way that sounded nonchalant as he continued to stare at the images before him.

"You're an ass."

"Aw. Yes, but I'm your ass. Remember that, babe," he said, flipping the page again. "Now go to sleep. You're grumpy enough as it is," he said with a smile. "I am going to go get some coffee and call the kids. Do you want anything?" he asked, tossing the magazine to the side and standing up.

"I'm actually craving chocolate," she admitted sheepishly.

"Well, too bad. Doc's orders say only hospital food." She glared and pouted her lips at him. He chuckled deeply as he walked over to her bed, placing his right hand over her side as the other moved up to cup her cheek. "Sorry, babe," he said as he kissed her lips tenderly, rubbing their noses together. Walking to the door he called back, "But I'll bring you some jell-o or something." Laughing at her expression, he shook his head as he walked out, leaving her to stare incredulously after him.

"I hate you," she muttered, sinking into the bed. Her husband was sitting next to her, scarfing down a fatty hamburger. They'd been there for hours, just sitting there, both saying hardly anything to the other. It was just after two. Brooke had refused to eat the food that the nurse had brought her, which Lucas didn't blame her for, and she claimed that she wasn't tired. So there they sat, him eating and her wanting nothing more than to hit him over the head with the disgusting pee pan next to her and steal the bag of grease sitting next to him.

"Hey, I brought visitors," Haley's voice sounded through the room as she knocked softly on the door. She walked inside, and Lucas and Brooke's two children followed her.

"Mommy!" Landon yelled with a huge smile, jumping up on the bed followed by Shelby.

"Guys, be careful," Lucas warned, setting his food down and going to the bed where his kids were attacking their mother with hugs and kiss.

"I missed you guys." Brooke smiled as she held them both tightly to her frail body.

"I know you need your rest but they were dying to see you," Haley explained.

"No, no, don't be silly. They are fine. Thank you so much for bringing them," Brooke smiled.

This was the happiest Lucas had seen her in a long time, but she also hadn't sleep all day and it was starting to be evident by the dark circles under her eyes and the large yawns that were escaping her mouth. "Brooke," he began.

"Lucas, let them stay," Haley cut in.

"She hasn't slept all day, and she is just out of surgery."

"And have I dropped dead yet?" Brooke asked as Landon continued to play with her hand, spinning her large engagement ring around her finger.

"Brooke," Lucas sighed, annoyed.

"Lucas. I am fine. Just stop it. You are just making things worse," Brooke said, still not bothering to look in his direction. She knew here comment was harsh, that all he'd been trying to do was help her, but she was Brooke Scott after all, and she wasn't letting him win this fight.

"_I'm_ making everything worse?" Lucas questioned. "_You almost died_, Brooke! And despite what you think, you aren't invincible."

"Luke, the kids," Haley said softly, catching sight of Shelby's worried expression.

Shelby and Landon were looking up at their mom with big, doe eyes. "Mommy," Landon asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said, sending Lucas a glare through the corner of her eyes. "I'm just fine now that my babies are here."

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Yes, baby. Come here." She ushered her daughter into her arms, kissing the top of her head.

"I need some air," Lucas said, excusing him self.

"Luke," Haley called from the doorway but he just held his hands up in surrender as he continued down the hall, too frustrated to be in the room at that point. He loved her, and he understood after everything they had been through that she was going through a lot, but he needed her to know that he was there for her; he just needed her to know he loved her, and she was completely shutting him off.

_**"All I ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything I do, I give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breathe**_

_**I need to feel you here with me" When Your Gone- Avril Lavigne**_

**So? Please review!**


	13. Don't Give Up On Me

This story is written by** brookescott134** and **Brucas46Forever**. We really, really hope you like this. Comments are _**greatly**_ appreciated and they are what keep us encouraged to write. Remember that.

**Summary: **Sometimes people play hard-to-get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real, but sometimes, for some of us, we play too hard.

**Rating:** T

**Authors Note: Hey guys. So the last chapter had a really big drop off in reviews and it kind of depressed us, but there were a lot of you that did review and you guys were what helped us update so we wanted to personally thank you all for taking the time to do so, those are below. This chapter is a lot short then the others, but I think you all will be happy with the next chapter. So as always, the more reviews the fast we update, and trust me, you are going to want the next update… wink wink. But like I said, personal thank you bellows, you love and appreciate you all and please please please review! Enjoy Chapter 13!**

**_Thank Yous-_**

**LiNe11****- **I was really thrilled when I read your review, I am really happy that you are completely understanding what we are doing and can see what there conversations and reactions to one another are. It makes us feel like we are accomplishing what we need to accomplish and that is great, thank you so much and we hope you continue to read and review!

**PeterClaire****- **Lucas taking the kids this time wasn't so much to be mean but it was because he was worried about her and her not sleeping not that he didn't want her to have her kids, but Lucas being the blonde boy he is didn't see that sleep wasn't what she need it was her kids, the last time though he was just trying to win the fight. But thank you so much for reviews, you always do and we always love reading and we really truly appreciate it so thank you so so so so so so much and please continue to read and review! Hope you enjoy the next few chapters!

**Brucas141****- **Thank you so much for your review, we appreciate it so much, and it is our pleasure to make Lucas stubborn. Lol. If he wasn't our story would completely suck and we couldn't have that! And we are thrilled to hear that you think it is realistic, it helps show us that we are doing something right and that feels great so thank you so much for saying it, and thank you again for reviewing in general, it means a ton and we hope you continue to read, review and enjoy!

**My-Kodak-life**- It is funny that you say that about Brooke pissing you off because as we were writing I said the same thing, but we are doing it to add to you all not being able to know if Lucas will or wont just snap and say he is down and wash his hands in it all, so I am glad to read your comment because it shows that maybe we are accomplishing what we need to. I hope that you are enjoying the story, and thank you so much for reviewing; we both hope that you continue to read, review and enjoy! Thank you so much again!

**iluvmedou**- I always smile whenever I read your reviews. You are seriously one of my favorite reviews, I always look for your reviews and I always smile. I am so happy to hear that you are enjoying the story and that you like they way we are going about writing it, that makes it worth while for us and your reviews are amazing, thank you so much for taking the time to review, it means a lot and we hope you continue to enjoy and review!

**B. Davis**- Thank you so much for your review. Hyper or not it was still just as amazing and thank you so much for taking the time to do it, it means a lot and we enjoy reading all of your reviews. You are always so sweet and it means a lot and it is the little bust of confidence we always need, so thank you so much…. And just a hint, one more chapter and you are going to be very happy with us, but shh don't tell, lOl, glad you enjoy and we hope you continue to!

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE:** Thanks so much for your review and enthusiasm! We hope you keep reviewing 'till the end.

**brucas3:** Well, we hate that Brooke lost another baby, too, but it was kind of essential to the story, if you know what I mean. We're glad you're enjoying it, and we really hope the last two chapters appeal to your taste. Thanks for your review!

**BrookenRachel:** Lol, well, you're right. They could be roommates, but . . . we've got other plans, I think. ; ) But thanks a bunch for the review!

**Brucasss:** Thanks so much for claiming this the best story on the site! Lol, that totally made our day. We're so glad that you're loving all the Brucas fluff and drama. There's more to come so keep reading and reviewing.

**SmileLikeYooMeanIt:** Thanks a million for the review, and I know that last chapter was a big one. I think the ending shocked so many of you. But . . . this is a Brucas fic, after all. Although, I suppose we could have been cruel and killed her, but Brooke is our favorite character so there is no way she's going anywhere anytime soon. Again, thanks!

**catcat51092:** A quick update just for you guys! I see you're with us 'till the end and I'm glad. Thanks a ton for the reviews!

**brucascmmlover1474:** I know! It is sad—makes me cry when we're writing it . . . but keep up the Brucas faith and all will be well. Thanks for the review!

**OTH GURL:** Brucas can get through anything, right: ) Thanks a bunch for the review! It means a lot.

* * *

**When Your Sun Turns Black**

**Chapter Thirteen: **Don't Give Up On Me

_Don't give up on me tonight_

_We've come this far, we've made good time_

_And all the light of the world is somewhere else_

_We drove all night in this old car_

_The morning light, the faded stars _

_And every day I find I'm someone else_

_But every day I get closer to myself_

_And the more I make it better_

_The more I find I don't know_

_-"Don't Give Up On Me" by the Graham Colton Band_

Lucas exited the building, pacing around the hospital grounds. He was frustrated as hell. All he was trying to do was make things better for the two of them but she had to push. She couldn't just let him in. She had to build her walls and push him way until he cracked, which he was just about one more fight away from. He let out a frustrated groan before kicking the cement post off to the side of the hospital entrance.

"Lucas?" Nathan asked. "You okay, man? Did something happen with Brooke. Is she okay?"

"Oh, she is pretty fine. She is up and bitching already," he said sarcastically. "Damn it!" Lucas cursed, feeling the pain in his foot.

"Whoa, man. Take it easy."

"Sorry," Lucas said shaking his hand as he sat down with his back against the wall, placing his head in is hands. "I just don't know what to do anymore, Nate. I am trying. I'm trying so hard and she still-She is still so angry with me."

Lucas brought his head up to squint his blue eyes at his brother, showing Nathan he is confused. "Lucas, did you ever think maybe she is mad at herself?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe she somehow blames herself. I mean, like, maybe she somehow thinks that because she was the one that lost the baby the first time and that is what drove between you two, and since this time she lost the baby again, maybe she just thinks that this is all her fault so she is being Brooke and building up her walls and pushing you out."

"But it's not her fault," Lucas says rather loudly.

"I know that, you know that, but maybe she doesn't, Luke. You know how Brooke is."

Lucas sighed, ruffling his hair. "I just don't know what to do, Nate. I don't know what to do," he mumbled.

"Just keep letting her know that you are here, no matter what—that you love her and you're not leaving," Nathan said, helping him up. "You're not, right—leaving, I mean?"

"No," Lucas said quickly and indignantly. "Of course not. Why?" he asked quietly. "Do you think I would?"

"Well, I didn't think you ever would, and then last time . . . I don't know. I mean, things are never just little fights between you guys. You push and tear at each other until you snap, and I just I don't know, Luke," Nathan sighed.

"What? Nathan?" Lucas said, snapping his head to the side to look at his brother. "Come on, man. You know it's not like that. I love her, Nate. You know that."

"Just . . . be sure of that before you get yourself too far into this and make her promises you're not going to keep. That's all I'm saying."

Lucas stared at his brother, anger and disbelief evident on his face.

Nathan held up his hands, moving to walk into the hospital.

"You don't think I love her, do you?" Lucas said, catching up to Nathan.

"I never said that, Lucas," Nathan stated simply as he continued to walk.

Lucas stared after his brother, not knowing what to say. Were they all going against him purposely? It infuriated him how they all thought he didn't love Brooke, his own wife. After all the things he's done, after everything they had been through, he had hoped at least Brooke knew it.

"Momma, where's Daddy?" Shelby asked, looking up from her coloring book to her mother. Haley and Nathan had went down to the cafeteria, deciding to let Brooke have some "family time" with her kids. The only thing that was missing, however, was Lucas. It had been almost an hour now and still he was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know, baby girl. He probably just went home to shower," Brooke lied. He could very well be doing that, which she knew he needed.

As if on cue, he walked through the doors, shirt wrinkled and hair ruffled.

"Hey, daddy," Shelby greeted happily.

"Hey, baby girl," Lucas returned, picking her up. "How are you?" he asked his blue-eyed daughter.

"I'm good. I missed you," she said quite shyly.

He smiled. "I missed you too, Princess. Are you being good for Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan?"

"Of course," Shelby smiled, playing with the color of her fathers shirt. "Daddy, this place smells funny," she said, scrunching up her nose.

Brooke watched the interaction between her husband and daughter, not being able to help but smile as her son laid sleeping on her chest. This was the way it was supposed to be and she knew it, and it felt so right, but it worried her. Whenever things were like this something always went wrong, and she couldn't help but feel like there was a bomb waiting to go off.

Lucas chuckled at his daughter, sitting down as she continued coloring, saying mindless nothings here and there as she did so, Brooke and Lucas not saying a word to each other. He sat watching Shelby and Brooke laid, letting her eyes close for a while as Landon slept peacefully on her. Luckily for her, Lucas hadn't decided to talk, that was until she noticed Shelby had fallen asleep and Lucas had just finished placing a blanket over her small body on the small couch in the corner.

Just as she had anticipated, he turned to her after kissing his daughter's forehead. "Brooke, I think we need to talk." He sat on the bed next to her.

She cleared her throat, not objecting but also wishing this didn't have to happen now.

He continued. "Listen, I-" He let out a breath, stumbling over how to word out his thoughts. He grabbed her soft hands in his. "I love you, Brooke," he began softly, "and I can't imagine my life without you. I don't _want_ to imagine my life without you. I know I've hurt you, but you have no idea how much I hate myself for it. I wish I could take it all back, but there's nothing I can do now other than promise you that I will be a better husband, a better father. I just need you to give me time to prove it to you."

She sighed and pulled her hand away. "Lucas, how many more times are you going to tell me this?"

"Until you accept me," he told her.

"Just stop it, Lucas. We were done a long time ago and you know it." She sighed as she rubbed Landon's back softly, not looking to Lucas as she kissed her son's forehead.

"Damn it, Brooke," he groaned.

"Lucas, have you not realized that all of our fights are pretty much the same thing?"

"Yeah, I have, and I would have thought that you would have gotten it through your head by now that I am not going anywhere, but no, you are Brooke Davis-_Scott_," he emphasized on that as if to remind her of who she was, of who she was always going to be, "and you have to push. You have to keep pushing until I have nothing left to hang on to. Well, guess what, babe? Not this time. It isn't working. You're not pushing me away this time, so keep trying, but it isn't happening. None of this was your fault, none of it, okay? It was mine. I am a dumb ass and a horrible husband, but I need you to know that I love you more than anything, and I will never, ever leave you again. I will never be that guy that I've been, ever again, okay? I promise you that. But, Brooke, none of this was your fault in any way, and I need you to know that. I need you to let me in. I need to you let me help you through this because I know you are dying inside right now, and I know that is partly my fault, but I need you to let me fix that," he said to her, all in one partly incoherent ramble, his voice cracking and tears welling in his eyes as he looked into hers.

"Lucas," she cried softly, tears dripping from her own eyes now.

"I need you, Brooke," he said to her, cupping her cheek in his hands.

She sniffled, moving her face away from his touch, dropping her head to gaze down at the boy in her lap.

"Brooke, let me in . . . please," he begged in a whisper.

"I can't," she whispered, sounding heart-broken and lost.

"You can," he encouraged, looking into her eyes. "Brooke, you can," he repeated. "I need you to. _You_ need to, Brooke. Please," he continued.

She cried softly but shook her head all the same, finding it too hard to talk. Her mind screamed at her, telling her to let go of her pride and tell him she loves him, but she's stubborn, more so than most people think, and she holds up her walls.

"Brooke, baby, please," he continued to beg in a heartfelt whisper of tears. He leaned forward, letting his forehead rest on hers so that their eyes met as his hand cupped her cheek. "I love you . . . _so much_. I need you, Brooke. _Please_."

She could feel his fingers wiping the tears from her eyes; feel him next to her, begging her to accept him. "You should take the kids home. They need to sleep," she finally said, pulling away from him.

His mind reeled in anger; in sadness; in confusion; in pain. Pulling back to look at her, he found her eyes averted to the other side of the room. Nodding, even though she wasn't paying attention to him, he sat up, walking over to carry his kids home, a place where he so desperately wanted to be with his wife.

Once he was out of the room she let the tears fall freely, whimpering in pain, from everything, all of it. It all hurt so bad and she wanted nothing more than his strong, protective arms to be wrapped around her, but she was too stubborn to let that happen. She built her walls so high that it was impossible to break them down. She knew all this, but it still hurt. She wanted him so bad, yet she wouldn't allow herself to have him, and it was killing her.

**_So? What did you think? PLEASE review!_**


	14. I Will Keep the Bad Things From You

This story is written by** brookescott134** and **Brucas46Forever**. We really, really hope you like this. Comments are _**greatly**_ appreciated and they are what keep us encouraged to write. Remember that.

**Summary: **Sometimes people play hard-to-get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real, but sometimes, for some of us, we play too hard.

**Rating:** T

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews last time... I am so sorry we didn't have time to do Personal reviews for this chapter but I promise we will try our very hardest for the next one, seeing as it is the last one. I hope you all enjoy this one, and I have a rather large feeling you won't want to kill us after you are done reading this one. Lol, again, hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

**When Your Sun Turns Black**

****

**Chapter Fourteen: **I Will Keep the Bad Things From You

_I will sleep above the covers  
I will love you like no other  
I will be your dad and mother  
I will give you older brothers  
I will feed you fries with steak sauce  
I will keep the price below the cost  
I will lead the way from all is lost  
I will keep the bad things from you_

catch it while you can  
its the feel good hit of the summer  
catch it while you can  
'cause there won't be another... won't be another...

_-"I Will Keep the Bad Things From You" by The Damnwells_

The car ride home was silent, and as they walked in the door, Shelby trailing sleepily behind her dad as he carried a sleeping Landon, no one said a word. Brooke walked forward, plopping onto the couch.

After taking the kids upstairs, he walks to the kitchen to grab something to drink. The sound of water running catches his ears, and then he hears the dryer start up. Knowing what that means, he rushes to the laundry room.

Brooke is holding a basket of clothes, and she is bending down, trying to throw something into the machine. It is obvious she is struggling, and she grunts a little too loudly as she straightens up, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

"What are you doing, Brooke?" Lucas asks, rushing to grab the full laundry basket from her hands.

"Laundry," she answered simply, taking the basket back from him.

"Brooke," he said through gritted teeth, "you just got released from the hospital. Don't you think you should be taking it easy?"

"For what? I feel fine. I _am_ fine. It isn't like I am pregnant or anything so what's the point?" she said, turning to continue the laundry she was doing.

"The point is you just lost a baby. You're still exhausted, Brooke."

"Oh, really? Because I think I feel fine," she said, tapping her foot impatiently as he stood in front of the washing machine. "Do you mind?"

"Yes, I mind," he retorted. He sighed, softening his voice. "Brooke, can't you see that I'm just trying to look out for you?"

"Well, stop. I don't need you to. I am fine, alright?" she huffed.

"You're not, though, Brooke. You can act like it, but I know you're not. So just stop it and let me take care of you," he said, taking the laundry basket away from her and setting it on the counter. "Let's go upstairs so you can lie down."

"No, Lucas," she complained, stomping her foot like a little child would.

"Brooke, don't make me pick you up and carry you upstairs."

"Would you please just stop treating me like a child, Lucas? It is getting really old."

"No, your stubbornness is what's getting old, love." Without giving her time to reply, he stalked over to her, bending down to scoop her up from her legs.

She let out a yelp. "Lucas," she hissed. "Put me down." She kicked her legs, but he smirked at her as he continued to walk. Once they reached the stairs, her eyes widened in surprise and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't you dare drop me, Lucas," she threatened.

"I don't know. All your kicking is making me kind of tired. I don't know if I can keep holding you," he teased.

Brooke gasped. "Lucas!"

He merely chuckled. "Keep it down, Brooke. The kids are sleeping."

"Well, if you would just let me be, we wouldn't have to worry about it, now would we?"

"Well, if you would just let me be your husband for five minutes, we wouldn't have to worry about it, now would we?" he mimicked her.

"Can you not be an ass for like, two, whole minutes, please?" she hissed, still not releasing her hold around his neck which had actually tightened, as if she possibly didn't want him to put her down.

"Only if you promise to be my wife for two, whole minutes," he replied, bending his neck to surprise her with a soft kiss.

"Lucas, stop it," she said quietly, pulling away from him. "Please, just put me down," she sighed.

He shook his head, burying it in the crook of her neck. "Nope. I'm never letting you go again," he said as he tickled her neck with kisses.

"Stop it, Lucas," she said, pulling away and pretty much jumping out of his arms. "Just stop." She walked away into their room, letting the door shut in a small slam.

Lucas was determined not to let her actions bother him to the point of madness. He was going to be calm, and he was going to make her happy again.

He walked through the door, and she was lying on the bed, hand over her eyes.

She heard the water running in the bathtub, and heard her husband walking around, opening cabinets and taking out containers.

Two minutes later, she felt the bed move next to her, and a hand was on her stomach.

She flinched but didn't move.

He lifted her shirt up just a little, rubbing the smooth skin of her stomach. A couple of days ago, there was a child, their child, in her stomach, and now, it was void of any other life. When she didn't object to his touch, he bent his head down and kissed her stomach.

"Lucas," she said, lifting her arm off her eyes and attempting to sit up.

"Sh, Brooke." He gently pushed her back down.

His order seemed earnest, and she guardedly complied.

He turned his head and rested his cheek on her stomach, his body splayed out sideways on the bed. He continued to rub her skin with his hand, his callous fingers sending a tingling sensation up her spine.

A salty drop of water fell from his eyes, landing on her bare stomach. As she felt this, her heart lodged in her throat and she attempted to keep her own tears from reaching the surface.

He hadn't meant to cry. He hadn't meant to do what he was doing, but he loved her too much for words, and she was slowly ripping him apart, piece by piece. The thought of her going through this hurt him more, though, and he moved his head to plant sorrowful kisses across her belly button, wishing they were both okay, and Brooke could someday have the baby he knew she was dying to have. Her name was muffled on his lips as tears continued to seep from his eyes.

She was determined to keep up her strong front, closing her eyes tightly as the tears threatened to leave her eyes. Biting back a sob, she let out a shaky breath as she felt his kisses move up.

He lifted her shirt up higher, until it reached the bottom of her chest. Shifting his body and lifting his torso up slightly, his sloppy kisses continued up her chest and collar bone, and he moved his head further to rest it in the crook of her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. "God, Brooke," he sobbed, and she bit her lip harshly, hiding her cries from him. "I love you, Brooke. Please," he whispered against her skin.

He was breaking her, breaking her walls, breaking her front. What he was asking of her was what her heart silently asked of him, yet she couldn't bring herself to speak at the moment. She remembered the day he promised her to be hers forever, the day she promised to do the same. She remembered the day after, when they had woke up in each other's arms in the morning, true smiles gracing both their faces. She remembered the day she held the plastic stick in her hand, and she remembered seeing the blue lines. She remembered how he had picked her up and twirled her around, laughing as he did so. She remembered the happy times, and she remembered the feeling. She wanted that again. She wanted to be happy with him again.

She attempted to move up, but his body over hers didn't allow her to. "Lucas," she breathed.

He ignored her call, wanting her to say something else, wanting her to tell him she loved him.

"Lucas," she said louder.

He buried his head further in his neck, and his tears tickled her neck, creeping down to her chest.

She brought her hands up to hold his head. "Lucas," she repeated.

He lifted his head to look at her, and his eyes were bloody red, immersed in tears.

"Kiss me," she whispered, a tear rolling down the curve of her cheek.

His heart thumped in his chest, and he smiled through his tears, a sob escaping his lips as he bent his head down to capture her lips in his own.

She moaned into his mouth, the emotions boiling inside of her.

He began to caress her body, his hands splaying out on her abdomen, the water drops dispersing with the movements of his hand. It felt like it had been forever since he had properly kissed her and properly touched her. She was kissing him with just as much fervor until he began pulling her shirt up and over her round breast.

He felt her freeze, and it almost broke him. But he wouldn't let her get away. "Brooke, shh. It's okay," he told her before she had the chance to panic. He licked her lips again, bringing her into another passionate kiss.

All of her hesitation left her as he consoled her, and she let him proceed his previous actions.

His movements were slow and soft, and he was careful not to hurt her as he moved on top of her. Her shirt was thrown to the other side of the King sized bed, and he kissed her cheek as his hands played with the buttons of her jeans.

Her hands moved to the front of his chest, and she pushed at him lightly. "Lucas," she said in a raspy voice as he pulled his head back to look at her.

"Sh, Brooke," he quieted her, silencing her with another kiss. Their tongues dueled in their mouths.

She lifted her legs up to help him get her out of her jeans, and she was left in her underwear.

Like it always did when he saw her naked, his breath caught in his throat. He buried his hand in her shiny, thick brown hair. Her purple bra strap was falling down her shoulder, and her lips were parted, waiting for his to descend upon them once more.

Lucas sat up and gazed upon her, and she groaned at the loss of contact. She looked like an angel to him, and he quickly ripped off his shirt, leaving him only in his dark washed jeans. His eyes landed on the scar she recently received. He ran his fingers just above her pantie line, fingering the mark. His heart hurt for her, and he wanted to show her just how much he loved her.

His biceps contracted as he bent down to pick her up in his arms, and she clung onto him like a lost child.

He carried her down their room and to the tiled bathroom, closing the door behind him with his leg.

The hot water had filled the tub, and the bubbles were up and about. The mirror was fogged and the scent of lavender wafted into Brooke's nose as Lucas placed her in front of the tub.

As they gazed into each other's eyes, he cupped her cheeks in his hands, kissing her once more. He couldn't get enough of her. He felt like he hadn't been with her in a lifetime, and he knew even if he had, it would never have been enough.

One hand held her hips in place as his other began to unbuckle the belt on his jeans and they soon fell to the floor.

They were both in their underwear, her in purple lace and him in his dark blue boxers.

Her mind felt like it was somewhere else. She look dazed, yet happy.

Lucas brought his hands to her hips, moving them in a circular motion on her skin before hooking his thumbs in the side of the sheer fabric, bringing them down to the floor. His hands traveled to what the panties had previously covered before moving up to unhook her bra.

When she was left naked before him, he stepped out of his own underwear and pulled her to him as their naked bodies made contact.

They were both glistening in sweat from the heat of the room, and he planted a soft kiss on her forehead before ushering her to the bathtub.

He moved forward, forcing her to step back. She lifted a leg up, placing it into the scorching water. However, she was oblivious to the heat, her husband being the only thing her mind registered thus far. She was standing in the water and he climbed in after her.

He pulled her down to him gently as he sat with his back against the smooth over sized tub, letting his hands run across her flat stomach. She sat with her back to his toned stomach and they met in the middle, their hands finding their way to each other. "I love you," he whispered into her ear before kissing just below it softly as he closed his eyes, the back of her head resting against his shoulder. She moaned, her hands caressing his thighs. Tilting her head, she kissed the side of his neck and when she shuffled in his lap he groaned aloud.

He move his hand so his arms were now wrapped around her, just below her breasts as he pulled her as close to him as he could and settled his head in the crock of her neck, closing his eyes at the comfort and warmth he was feeling. The thought that things could actually work out for them was arising a feeling of hope in him, and he had never felt more alive. She was surrendering to him, relaxing into his touch, just like she used to.

The lit candles illuminated her skin, giving her a healthy glow. He grabbed the loofah and reached out his arms to pour body wash on it, lathering it in his hands and on the loofah before using it to gently wash her. He brought it down the side of her beast and to her stomach, his fingers running smoothly over the scar once more. After she was covered in soap, he ran the water over her, leaving her skin wet and smooth.

She loved how gentle he was being with her, and she knew she made the right choice when she accepted him. She titled her head back and he brought her lips to his in an upside down kiss. She moaned his name, sending shivers down his spine. Turning slightly in his lap, she looked into his eyes, seeing the sincere man she married, and she fell in love with him all over again. "I love you, too," she whispered, voicing her thoughts to him.

His small blue eyes lit with happiness, and a smile shone on his face. After they broke away from yet another sweet kiss he mumbled against her lips, "God, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

"Probably about how long I've been wanting to say it," she said softly, sitting with her body tilted to him, rubbing his rough cheek with her smooth thumb as she ran the soapy loofah across his chest.

"I missed you," he smiled, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Luke . . . I'm so sorry," she said in an even softer voice. The loofah stopped moving across his chest.

"I'm sorry for all of it—everything: the babies and our marriage, and the way I've treated you. You deserve so much more than all of it... "

"No, Brooke. You deserve so much more than I could ever give you," he corrected her and she put her head down. He lifted her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "Brooke, I have treated you horribly," she shook her head but he continued, "but I promise you I will be better. I promise, Brooke. Thank you so much for giving me a second chance."

"Thank you, Lucas, for taking care of me," she said softly.

"That's just what you do for the people you love."

**So? Reviews are amazing just like you all!**


	15. Life is Beautiful

When Your Sun Turns Black

This story is written by** brookescott134** and **Brucas46Forever**. We really, really hope you like this. Comments are _**greatly**_ appreciated and they are what keep us encouraged to write. Remember that.

**Summary: **Sometimes people play hard-to-get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real, but sometimes, for some of us, we play too hard.

**Authors' Note: **_Hi, guys! Usually, Hilary does the Authors' Notes, but I wasn't able to get a hold of her, so I, Nora, will be speaking with you now. This is so sad—the last chapter of our first story together. Tear But we all knew it was coming eventually, right? I just didn't expect it to come so soon. Truth is: we had finished this story long before we posted it. So we cried enough then, lol. But it's sad now, too, to be posting the last chapter. I want to thank each and every one of you who has read and reviewed this story. It meant the world to us. Really, it did. I love you all. Thanks for the support and I am so glad you guys loved the story. I did, too. Brooke and Lucas are so cute together, aren't they? Sigh I can't wait 'till Mark notices that. But anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter. It was sad to write, but I think it summed up everything pretty good. Individual thank yous for __every single person that has reviewed this story__ are at the bottom of the page. Also, the song I chose this time is called "Life is Beautiful". It's by Vega4. It's a great song. I think if you listen to it while reading, maybe it will help with the effect, lol. Who knows? Oh, and the song written during the chapter is called "Hold You In My Arms" by Ray LaMontagne. Hilary chose that. It's a great song as well. I believe it was played during Haley and Nathan's wedding. ...But anywho, enjoy and please, pretty please with a cherry on top, review for us one last time, guys. Love you all!_

_xoxo_

**Rating:** T

**Chapter Fifteen: **Life is Beautiful

_Life is beautiful, but it's complicated_

_We barely make it_

_We don't need to understand_

_There are miracles, miracles_

_-"Life is Beautiful" by Vega4_

"I think I finally got him to sleep. I still don't see why Haley insisted that he needed both cake and candy. I think the little monster was fine with neither," Brooke said, plopping down on the couch next to her husband.

"Well, now, what fun would that have been? It's his first birthday; he has to be a little crazy," Lucas smiled, setting down the paper he was reading and pulled his wife's small body in to his, letting her back rest against his stomach as she took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. She looked down to his platinum wedding band, running her thumb over it with a smile. "Do you remember Landon's first birthday?" he asked.

"How could I forget? He smashed cake in Shelby's hair and she was crushed. She didn't stop crying for a week. I swear I went through, like, ten bottles of shampoo just because she insisted it wasn't all out yet."

He chuckled at the memory. "Think she is still mad that we gave her two brothers?"

"Are you kidding? A year later and I am still hearing about it," Brooke laughed.

"It's hard to believe that she is already ten. It seems like just yesterday I was driving you to the hospital, freaking out because your water broke."

"And then we blinked."

"Yeah. We really need to stop doing that," Lucas said seriously.

"I have an idea," Brooke smiled, getting up.

"What? To prevent our babies from growing up?"

"I wish," she said sadly as she searched through the cabinets of their extremely large mahogany entertainment center.

"What are you looking for?"

"That tape that Mouth made us for our tenth anniversary."

"Go up one shelf and over two," Lucas instructed.

"Got it," she said, getting off her tippy toes and pulling her tank top down a little. "Thanks," she said, sending him a wink.

"Anytime," he smiled as she placed it in the DVD player. She walked back over to their large plush couch and snuggled back in to her husband's arms.

"Wake up! You're getting married today!" Peyton's voice filled the room as the picture on the large screen showed a spacious hotel room with a sleeping Brooke in the large bed.

"_Go away!" the bride groaned through the pillow over her head._

"_No. Now get up soon-to-be-married-girl. You have a hair appointment."_

"_So . . . Luke is getting married today and we technically aren't supposed to be here, but we had to see exactly what his soon-to-be-wife was hiding," Mouth's voice sounded through the camera as the picture cut to the River Court that was being completely revamped in to an elegant wedding sight._

"I still can't believe you did that for me," Lucas said as he kissed the top of Brooke's head.

"You said it was your world, and I figured what better place to get married," Brooke shrugged with a smile on her face.

"_Look here, Brooke."_

_"Lucas! I'm having a frickin' baby. Don't tell me to look at you now!" she yelled at him as she was being wheeled inside the hospital room. _

_Lucas was running behind the rolling table, trying to catch the footage of his first child being born. _

_She let out another high-pitched scream as she went through another contraction. Lucas rushed to her side and the blood rushed from his hand as she squeezed the life out of it. As the contraction subsided, he smiled at her and lifted up the camera again. _

_She glared at him, face sweaty and hair tangled, and threw the camera from his hand. _

The screen went gray as they watched and laughed at the memory.

"_I _still can't believe I was having a baby and kicking and screaming and you were following me around with a camera," Brooke said, shaking her head at Lucas.

"Well, think about," he said, defending his actions. "If I hadn't took that video, we wouldn't have been able to see you throw a fit over and over again," he continued amusedly.

She smacked him playfully on the arm and ushered him to be quiet as the next scene came on.

"Okay, I really don't think there should be a camera on when I am getting dressed," Brooke voice came through the speakers of the surround sound as the image of her in a gorgeous white, wedding dress with her arms up came up. Karen and Peyton were on either side of her, attempting to fit the huge dress around her.

"_Oh, suck it up, best friend. You are going to want to remember this."_

"_What? That my fat ass needs two people to help get into a freaking dress?"_

"_Brooke, you're not fat," Haley laughed._

"_Yeah, says the girl that also needs to help me fit into my dress."_

"_Well, maybe if you didn't buy a gown with the most complicated design I have ever seen, this wouldn't be happening," Peyton said as she smoothed out the train._

"_It is Vera Wang. I couldn't resist," Brooke said simply, a devilish smirk appearing on her face._

"_So, who is telling Lucas how much this is costing?"_

"_Our first child will tell him. That way he can't be mad," Brooke said with a shrug._

"_You're all set," Karen laughed. "My son sure is lucky," she said with a huge smile as tears filled her eyes. She pulled Brooke into a hug._

"You looked gorgeous," Lucas said, playing with Brooke's hair.

"You didn't look so bad yourself."

"That is because you practically dressed me," he laughed as the next clip came up.

"_She said that Lucas' tux is in the black Armani bag, mine is in the gray, and Mouth and Skillz, yours are in the white," Nathan said, his phone pressed to his ear. "Brooke, breathe. Everything is under control," he laughed._

"_Wait, is she on the phone?" Lucas asked. "Let me talk to her."_

"_No. She said it is bad luck," Nathan said, backing away from him. _

"_Nate, give me the phone," Lucas said, trying to grab it from Nathan's hand._

"_She said that I have permission to kick your ass if you take it . . . but no punches to the face."_

"_Brooke, I love you!" he yelled so she could hear._

"She says that is nice but if you are late to her wedding she will be the one kicking your ass."

"You know, I still don't understand what you could have wanted to say to me 45 minutes before we were going to get married."

"Hey," he protested, nuzzling her neck, "we hadn't seen each other for . . . a day and a half." Brooke rolled her eyes playfully. "I had missed you. Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes," she retorted. "It's bad luck to see and/or talk to the bride before the wedding," she said snappily.

"Okay, so tell me again why we have a video camera?" Lucas asked as Brooke's cleavage appeared on the screen. She backed up to look at the camera before crawling on her hands and knees on the bed to an awaiting Lucas.

"They said they wanted us to take it on our honeymoon so they could 'share it' with us." Brooke laughed as she straddled Lucas.

"We aren't really taping this are we?" he said with a laugh.

"Well," she began, bending down to nibble on his ear, "if they wanted us to share it, we might as well show them what we did on our honeymoon."

Lucas played with the hem of Brooke's shirt. "That night was fun."

Brooke nodded absentmindedly.

"Want to try it again?" Lucas asked, smiling.

She swatted his hand and smirked at him.

"Lucas!" she screamed, her shrill cry echoing through the house.

He came rushing into the kitchen like a mad man. "What? What is it? Did something happen? Did you hurt yourself? Is the baby okay? Wh—"

"Lucas!" she yelled, cutting him off. "Calm down. There's nothing to be worried about," she said, and he let out a breath and nodded his head, waiting for her to continue. "My water broke," she informed him.

"What!?" he gaped.

She looked at him with a 'duh' look.

"Uh, okay, okay. Calm down. Everything is going to alright. We just have to get your bag, take you to the hospital . . ." he rambled as he ran around the house grabbing necessary supplies.

Brooke turned to the camera with a bemused look. "Turn off the camera, Haley!"

Brooke charged over to the camera and the screen went blank.

"_Every_ time—you know, we have no footage of our children being born because you always break the camera."

"Well, I am sorry that when I go in to labor it hurts like a bitch and I really don't want a camera in my face," she said with a laugh.

"Do you, Lucas Eugene Scott, take Brooke Penelope Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," Lucas smiled, his eyes never leaving Brooke's.

"Do you, Brooke Penelope Davis , take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," she smiled, giving Lucas' hand a small squeeze.

"Then by the power vested in me, by the state of North Carolina, I now proudly pronounce you husband and wife. Lucas, you may kiss your bride," the pastor smiled.

Lucas smiled, leaning down, placing a hand on Brooke's cheek, pulling her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer as the people in the seats applauded.

"Man, you are a good kisser," Lucas said, causing Brooke to laugh as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

"Stop," Brooke whined. "You're going to make me miss it," she laughed as she pulled away and turned her attention back to the screen.

"Okay, so should I, like, put padding on the camera this time?" Lucas' voice filled the room as a very pregnant yet petite Brooke appeared on the screen with a small pink tote in her hand as she made her way into the hospital.

"Ha ha, very funny," she said with an eye roll.

"What can I say? You like to blame the cameras for your pain when you have children and, well, I like this one. It was expensive and I want it to say alive to actually see the baby when it is born," Lucas laughed.

"Well, then, maybe you should wait until the pain and sweatiness go away and then I wouldn't mind the camera," Brooke said flashing a sweet, sarcastic smile before the screen went black, only to come back on with Brooke in a hospital gown and a brand new baby in her arms with a little blue cap, Landon and Shelby on each side of her.

"I still say we should have named him Nemo," Shelby said, looking down at her new little brother.

"Power Rangers is bester!" Landon said.

"Guys, you should know by now that Mommy always wins," Lucas voice said with amusement clear in his voice. "Conner, you should be taking notes now," he laughed as the camera zoomed in on the small baby.

"Mommy?" Shelby asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did it have to be a boy? I thought we agreed on a girl."

"I know. I know. But Daddy made me have a boy," Brooke smiled evilly, nodding to Lucas.

"What!? Don't blame this on me," Lucas laughed.

"Bad daddy," Shelby said with a glare before the newest addition to their family started to cry and the screen went blank.

"Why are you crying?" Lucas asked with a small laugh. "It's a happy video."

"I know," she sighed, wiping her cheeks. "I just still can't believe we have him."

"Well, we do. He is all ours and he is perfectly healthy and made it to his first birthday," Lucas smiled as music started to play on the screen.

"What do I say about Lucas and Brooke?" Rachel said as her face appeared on the screen, their wedding going on in the background. "I am glad you two finally pulled your heads out of your asses long enough to see that you were meant for each other. Although, I'm not going to lie. Brooke, I still think your preggers," Rachel said holding up her champagne flute. "Cheers," she smiled.

**_I'll stop the world and melt with you _**

**_You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time _**

**_And there's nothing you and I won't do _**

**_I'll stop the world and melt with you_**

"Brooke and Lucas?" Peyton said, pondering about the couple for a moment. "You two are meant to be. I mean, come on, you've both kissed me and yet you turned it down for each other," she laughed. "I love you both and I know you will be very happy. Lucas . . . good luck with her, and Brooke, I promise . . . no more making out with him anymore! Just kidding. Love you, girly."

The camera turned at an odd angle and Mouth's face showed up close as he turned it to face him, a huge smile plastered across his face. "Hey, guys. ...It's me . . . Mouth," he said with a small smile. "So, here we are at your wedding, which I think we all knew would happen at some point. We were all just waiting for you two to figure it out. I have to give it to you both. Anyone that can get through the things you two have deserve to be together, and I know when I look at the two of you that you will be together for a long, long time. You can see it when ever you two look at each other—the love in your eyes. Everyone says that Nathan and Haley are the ones that make us all believe in true love, and nothing against the two of them, but you two are what make me believe. Like I told Lucas a long time ago, you two have the same heart, and I am so happy that you two can finally share it. Be happy, and always believe that love is enough. Congrats, guys. We all love you."

"Hey, B.I.L. Hey, Tigger," Haley said cheerily as she waved to the camera. "I am so glad I won't have to listen to either of your bickering anymore. God, you guys finally did it. You got married, and trust me, Brooke, it's not as boring as you think," she continued, kinking her eyebrows at the camera.

**_This year's love had better last  
This year's love had better last  
This year's love had better last  
This year's love had better last_**

"Hey Bro, Brooke," Nathan laughed. "So, Mouth is making us all come up and say something into this video camera, and well, I think we all no what happened the last time I had to talk about marriage to a video camera," he laughed again, "but I just wanted to say: be happy. Nothing else matters. The fights and the augments will happen, and you guys both know that, but at the end of the day, the only thing that matters is that you are with the person you love. And I have to say, I never thought I would see the day when you two finally pull your heads out of your asses and finally decided to just get married. I know you will be happy, and Luke, you hurt her and I will kill you," Nathan smiled. "Sorry, I had to get you back. Just remember that being happy is the most important thing, and you two will be just fine."

**Individual Thank Yous:**

catcat51092:You have reviewed every single chapter! Gosh, you make us so happy. Thanks a billion for the reviews. Each and every one meant everything to us. And I just know you'll be back to review this last chapter, won't you? ; ) Thanks again!

Peter Claire: Thank you! Thank you! You came in next for the one who submit the most reviews on my statistics list—which took a while to make, but I got it right, eventually. We love your reviews so much. Thank you.

iluvmedou: Gosh, you're so sweet, you know that? We absolutely love your reviews. Thank you so much, Natalie! I hope you review this one last chapter and let us know what you think—about the chapter and the story overall as you see it when it is complete.

SmileLikeYooMeanIt: Oh, I love your reviews. They're so nice and relaxing to read, lol. You make us smile every time. Thanks a million! Hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

pinktulip: Thank you so much for reviewing as much as you did. It certainly kept us going. We'd love to hear your thoughts on the last chapter. Thanks again.

tinycapricorn12: Well, I've got to say: your reviews make my day. Lol, thanks so much for reviewing. We loved each one of your reviews and we're glad you enjoyed the story.

B.Davis: We love, love, love, love your reviews—really. They make me smile . . . a lot. : D Hope to hear from you for this chapter. Thanks a ton!

OTH GURL: Your reviews are so enthusiastic. I love them and I love you for giving them. Thanks _so _much! It meant so much to hear nice things. Thanks a million!

Brucasss: God, I _love _your reviews _to death_!! Seriously, they are great, you are great, and I am glad you think our story is great. We would love to hear from you for this chapter. Thanks a ton for your reviews!

Aliky: Your reviews are totally _amazing_. : ) Thanks so much for your reviews and for reviewing consistently. They've certainly kept us going.

Brucas141: Thank you! Thank you! We've loved your optimistic reviews and can't thank you enough. : )

broodyandcheery: First, I love your screen name—so cute. : ) And second, I love your reviews. Thanks so much! Can't wait to hear from you again.

BrucasAlways: Your reviews are so nice. We love them and you. Thanks a ton!

itsxamazing: Gosh, your reviews are so sweet. We totally love them. Thanks a bunch!

prettygirlandboyfriend: I _love_ your screen name and we absolutely love your reviews. They have encouraged us so much. Thanks a million!

My-Kodak-life: You've reviewed from Chapter 10 and on. Thanks so much for that! We love them and hope you review for Chapter 15.

brucas3: _Love_ your reviews—really, we do. Thanks so much!

brucas831: Thank you! We love your encouragement. Thanks a million for the reviews!

BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE: Aw, _you're _so cute. Thanks a ton for your reviews!

BrookenRachel: Thanks so much for your reviews! We loved them. And I see you've got some stories of your own going on. I will be sure to check them out and leave my thoughts. Thanks again!

Linkie: Where have you been? Lol, we've missed you. I hope you're still enjoying the story though. Let us know what you think overall. Thanks!

Grooviejj-othfan88: Neat screen name you got there, and thanks for coming back to review. It meant a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

LittleMissSunshine21: Thanks for reviewing! I agree with you that the show is all bullshit this season, but . . . I think it's safe to say that Brucas fan fictions make it better to handle, don't you say: ) We're glad you enjoyed the story and hope you review again!

Brooke1622: Thank you so much for your reviews! They helped us keep our chins up—as did everyone else's reviews. : )

BrucasForeva: Thank you! We hope you're still loving the story and hope to hear from you soon.

Yudelka165: Thank you for your reviews! We hope you're still here and reading the rest of the story. Let us know what you think.

marap: _Loved _your reviews—really, really, _really _great. And . . . _you're _fantastic! Thanks a billion!

Treehilldreams: Thank you so much for your reviews! Hope you review again.

lilmyzzchubby: Cute lil' screen name, lol. Thanks a bunch for your review!

apple01: Thanks for your reviews—meant a lot! Hope to see your thoughts again.

chebelle: Hi, chebelle! Lol. I like the sound of that. But anywho, thanks a million for your reviews!

True Mirage: Thank you so much! Your reviews are wonderful! We loved them so much. Thank you! Thank you! And we're so glad you're enjoying it.

brucasmmlover1474: Glad you're enjoying the story, Melissa. Thanks a billion for the reviews. : )

LiNe11: Well, as you can see, Lucas hasn't given up, and let's hope it'll be that way in Season 5. Sheesh, you'd think Mark could get a clue, right? Well, anywho, thanks so much for your reviews! They meant a lot. : )

cheeryhound: Thanks for your review! Hope you're enjoying the story.

stagediva23: Well, I hope we've satisfied your taste in Brucas stories. And I know how you feel about the show and Pucas. I think pretty much every Brucaser is feeling the same, too. But I'm glad you're enjoying the story and we thank you dearly for the reviews!

CurlyGirly: Thanks for your reviews. We loved them and are glad you loved the story. Let us know what you think.

fade.away.with.me: Thank you for the review—loved it!! And interesting screen name, by the way.

BrownEyes1980: Hi, Eva! Thanks a million for reviewing. We hope you enjoyed the story.

Shopaholicteen666: Thanks for your reviews! Tell us what you think about the ending.

jdhanoa: Hi! A sequel would be great . . . but I think this story has gone one for quite enough time, lol. But we're so glad you reviewed. Thanks!

grey75: Thanks for the review! We loved your opinion and hope you tell us more.

lonesome dreamer: Thanks a million for the review! And I hope this chapter made you happy. Brucas is happy, so I hope you are, too. : ) Thanks again!

Laurrr: We're so glad you liked our story. And yes, Brucas is extremely hot. I have got to agree with you there, lol. Thanks for the review!

SumCoop: Totally loved your review! We hope you enjoyed the ending. Thanks a million!

flipflopgal: We hope you liked the last chapter. Thank you for the review!

AcexReporter: We've said this before, but we'll say it again: Thank you for the review: D And we hope you enjoyed the rest of the story.

Roswell Dream Girl: Thanks for that review in the beginning! And I've just finished reviewing your story. God, you kill us with the suspense, you know? But I love the story all the same, and I hope you you loved this story.

Lovepink2much: Hi! I love pink, too. Lol, it's my favorite color—(and that is Brucas46Forever talking . . . but back to the both of us). We loved your review and hope you've enjoyed the story. Thanks!

SiReN-pRiNcEsS1: Thanks for that review!

simoman: Thanks for the review, man! Hope you enjoyed the story.

chad'sheart13: We hope you enjoyed our story, and we thank you dearly for that review!

brucas2gether: Thanks for the review!

ajmystro: Thanks a million for the review! We hope you are loving the rest of the story.

mmcabee: Thank you for the review! It meant a lot to us.

Born.To.Die: Thank you for the review you gave us. We hope you liked all the Brucas-ness that followed.

FutureMrs.Murray8192: Thank you for your reviews! We know you loved chapters 6 and 7, and we hope you loved the rest.

brucasdabomb: Thanks a million for the review!

erika x3: We're so glad you loved this, and for that we love you. Thanks a bunch for the reviews!

23TutorGirl23: We hope you loved the rest of the story as well. Thanks for your review!

lostrealist05: Love the screen name, and love your review. Thanks!

tripnfallbri: However short your reviews were, they were sweet. Thanks so much for that!

Lexi02: Aw, you're sweet. Thanks for the review! We loved it.

Tereza8472: I hope you liked the way things went. Thanks for the review!

ayla cai: Thanks for your reviews! I saw we had stumped you on Chapter 11. We're glad you stuck around to see the result.

justlikebrooke: And last, but not least, we want to thank you for starting to review. We really appreciate and love what you have said so far. Thanks so much!

_Well, there it is, guys—the end. We hope you enjoyed, and I want to say thank you in advance for those who will review for this chapter. Thanks a lot, guys. Bye!_


End file.
